Pirates of the Caribbean: The Amulet Of Atlantis
by la z boy
Summary: Jack, Will, & Elizabeth along with their son must obtain a mystical artifact of great power and defeat the evil Henry Morgan, or face the destruction of the Caribbean as they know it. Full Summ. Inside R&R.
1. Plot Summary

A/N: This is NOT the first chapter of my new story, just a teaser of sorts to get you pumped for the story itself. See my other attatched note at the bottom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: This is the third story in my nine-part "Pirates Of The Caribbean" saga; if you haven't read the first two adventures, "At World's End" and "The Bermudan Treasure", you may want to do so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE AMULET OF ATLANTIS"**

While sailing the sea, the Black Pearl II comes across a floating body. The person isn't dead, but he's badly wounded and barely alive. Within their tattered clothes, he carries a piece of paper with two words scrawled on it: Amulet, Atlantis. Curious, Jack questions the survivor on what he knows.

The Amulet is believed to have been the grand city's source of power, and ultimately its destruction. Legend talks of the Amulet having the power to create new continents, landmasses, and cities from scratch. And it is said to be worth a vast fortune. But every ship that attempts to find the lost city of Atlantis is claimed by a gigantic tidal wave. But of course, Jack is supremely confident that he can find the city and the mystical artifact still glowing with power in the underwater ruins.

Meanwhile, in Port Royal, Will & Elizabeth Turner are busy raising their six year-old son, Michael. Michael happens to be fascinated by pirates, while still blind to his parents' past adventures. While out one day with his parents, Michael spots the famous Black Pearl, which has docked with the town to restock their supplies. Michael sneaks aboard, and soon bumps into Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Will and Elizabeth find their son aboard, but the Pearl abruptly sets sail to avoid unwanted trouble with the Turner family onboard. Now, Will & Elizabeth have no choice but to help Jack in his latest escapade.

But what seemed like a simple treasure hunt has now turned into a fight to save the Caribbean as our fellow pirates know it, as they cross paths with one of Jack's family enemies. This enemy goes by the name of Henry Morgan, a vengeful pirate who's made a deal with the Devil himself. But Morgan's insatiable greed has consumed him, as he plans on using the Amulet to create his own landmasses and cities, thus destroying the Caribbean.

And one more complication are agents of the East India Trading Company being sent out to police the seas and hunt down any pirates who are seen as opposition as the Golden Age of Piracy is slowly coming to an end...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Expect the Prologue probably tomorrow as my New Year's gift to all of you.


	2. Prologue

A/N: Most of the first few paragraphs are actual fact. Obviously, the Amulet of Atlantis is my original idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

**10014 B.C.**

In all its glory, the magnificent city of Atlantis was truly a sight to behold. This island's location was a lie, one told to keep its actual location secret from enemies. Atlantis was thought to be located somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, when in fact, it was situated in the early Caribbean. Atlantis was a powerful nation on a single island populated by people of great wealth and power. Here was where Poseidon, God of the sea, held his domain.

At the center of this vast and bustling island was a temple that housed a giant, golden statue of Poseidon riding a chariot being pulled by massive winged horses; a tribute to the god who helped forge this great civilization. This temple was where the rulers of Atlantis would come to discuss laws, pass judgments, and pay tribute to the god of the sea. Another attribute of this ancient city was trade.

To facilitate it, a water canal was forged through rings of land and water that ran south for about 6 miles. In a way, Atlantis was the perfect civilization.

The source of the city's immense power came from a huge tower located near the center of the island. But it wasn't the tower itself that was so special, it was what was placed into a depression in the marble stone that was significant; a glowing sapphire-blue stone about the size of a human fist. This stone was what the natives called the Amulet of Atlantis. The amulet's abilities had been discovered only recently by the current king. The amulet possessed the power to create new continents, cities, landmasses, etc. and a fable floating around the island was that the amulet partially contributed to Atlantis' creation. And the amulet was said to be worth a vast fortune.

The Amulet of Atlantis caused many inhabitants to become deeply consumed by greed and an insatiable lust for power. Men and women who attempted to steal the amulet were captured quickly, brought before the council in Poseidon's temple, and sentenced to execution. This behavior soon began to spiral out of control, and eventually the Greek god Zeus became angered and decided to hold a meeting of all the gods to pass judgment on the rapidly decaying civilization.

But before a course of action could be taken, something happened to Atlantis; something even the gods couldn't explain. The amulet one day suddenly unleashed continuous surges of blue energy rings that caused the buildings, temples, houses, etc. of a once glorious civilization to come crumbling down to its foundations within a matter of minutes. The only thing that survived the sudden attack was the tower which held the amulet.

Hours later, the city of Atlantis sank down into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen or heard of again.

For years, many people have tried to uncover the lost civilization, only to be claimed by a massive tidal wave. Legend says that in order to find Atlantis, you must possess the secret of the amulet, which is said to be hidden on an island that vanishes and reappears at will. The island is called the Island Of The Mists, and the key to finding this island lies with one person. This person was informed of the secret that was being kept on the island by the king of Atlantis, and that person passed the secret down through his generations. Now, the current secret keeper is a person secluded from the rest of the world; a person who works in mysterious ways and can tell you your future.

Efforts to find this person have long been abandoned. But for a certain pirate sailing the waters of the Caribbean, this person could be right under their nose...

Atlantis is just waiting to be found, it's just a question of who's worthy enough to uncover it.


	3. Talk Of Pirates And A Floating Body

A/N: I had fun writing this first chapter, because I used it as foreshadowing of characters we'll meet and things that may happen later on in the series. See if you can identify what I'm talking about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The moonlight reflected flawlessly off of the smooth surface of the cool night ocean. A slight wind ruffled the sails of the Black Pearl as it slowly glided along the sea. The main deck was lighted from the yellow-orange light emanating from the lanterns that sat in iron cradles upon the wooden walls.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the rail, gazing silently out into the night with a rotund bottle of rum cupped gingerly in his ring-covered fingers. He brought the bottle back up to his lips for the third time in five minutes and swallowed three huge gulps. Next, he pulled the bottle away and wiped his moist mouth with the back of his left hand. Slightly sighing, Jack resumed his moment of peace.

But the moment soon became interrupted, however, as the sound of feet trudging up stairs caused Jack to turn around with an expression of annoyance plastered across his face. Gibbs soon came into view, rum bottle of his own clutched tightly in his meaty hands. Jack sighed.

"Mr. Gibbs, do you understand the meaning of the phrase 'A moment to myself'?"

"Of course, Cap'n," Gibbs replied. "I just thought I'd join ya'."

"Well, then how can I enjoy a moment of solitude if you're here with me, eh?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Just thought ya' could use someone ta' talk to, that's all."

Jack grinned in his usual manner. "Mr. Gibbs, let me reiterate something. Whenever I'm drinking a bottle of rum by myself, I could do without idle chit chat, savvy?"

"Aye." Gibbs paused. "But I'm afraid that I have some things ta' discuss."

"Do you now?" asked Jack. "Well, why don't you go find somebody else to talk to?"

"I think it'd be better if I discussed it with _you_."

Jack sighed and placed his rum bottle on the wooden rail. "Very well. What is so terribly important that it calls for my immediate attention?"

Gibbs downed a hefty portion of rum before continuing. "It's just...the crew, me included, think that it's high time we try ta' find an opportunity ta' do some good ol' honest piratin' again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you have ta' admit, it's been awhile since we engaged in good, clean piracy. I believe the whole Bermuda Triangle episode was really the last time we put our talents ta' excellent use."

"Ah, I see. You wish to go after something...shiny, eh?"

"Aye, shiny!"

Jack conspiratorially glanced around the deck, even though there was no one else there. He then pulled Gibbs a step or two closer.

"Alright, listen up. The last time we visited Tortuga, I met up with Smith again."

"Ah, our expert on treasure mythology."

"Yes, and he informed me of a certain artifact of considerable power and value." Jack paused for effect.

"So...do we intend ta' go after this, uh, artifact as you call it?"

"Indeed." Jack's eyes narrowed with interest. "Tell me, Mr. Gibbs, what do you know of the lost empire of Atlantis?"

"Enough."

"Good. Now, onto the more important part of the legend. Have you ever heard of something called the Amulet of Atlantis?"

Gibbs contemplated the title before silently shaking his head.

"Oh, you disappoint me," sighed Jack. "Anyway, legend says that the amulet was the source of power for this once-thriving civilization...and ultimately it's doom. The only structure that remained intact of Atlantis after it was destroyed by the amulet was the stone tower that had the artifact in question embedded in its surface. That same tower still stands proudly atop the remains of the magnificent civilization that was, and in it is the sapphire-blue amulet itself. Savvy?"

"So...how do we find this amulet?"

"I don't know, but we happen to know someone who does...unfortunately."

"Tia Dalma?"

Jack nodded his head.

"Then we should make a headin' for her shack."

Jack raised a finger. "Not so fast, mate. It seems we're running low on supplies, so we need to make port with the nearest town."

"Which is?"

"Port Royal," Jack grinned.

"Where our two friends Will and Elizabeth are living happily with their son." Gibbs gave Jack a knowing look. Jack instantly caught it's meaning.

"Now, hold on! Why would I involve them with this? It's been six years since we last saw them. And they themselves said that they were done with swashbuckling."

Gibbs snorted. "Like the rest of us pirates."

Jack glanced at him in confusion. "Beg pardon?"

"Like you haven't noticed? All the port tariffs and East India Trading Company ships patrolling the seas, arresting every pirate who refuses ta' become a privateer in the employ of England?"

"Ah, yes. As if we could be easily persuaded into tarnishing the pirate name. It is bad, though. Bad for every mother's son that calls himself 'pirate'."

"There are even rumors that piracy itself will eventually die out as the East India Company will gradually accomplish their mission."

"I wouldn't believe one word of it, mate. After all, if piracy dies out, what do men like me have left to live for? By the way, is the East India Company hunting down any specific pirates?"

Gibbs nodded. "I saw some posters and talked with some people back in Tortuga. They're especially after you..."

"Big surprise," murmured Jack.

"Oh, and the Company is also trying to track down Jack Rackham, along with his two lady crewmates: Anne Bonney and Mary Read. Word is that the two women have separated for a while, with Read searching for a former crewmate of hers that doublecrossed her and her associates before Read came under Rackham's command. I heard the person Read is hunting is a woman pirate as well, and a very elusive one at that. And apparently this woman Read and her crewmates are chasing is currently searching for a child she abandoned long ago."

"Well, I haven't crossed paths with Read, but knowing her reputation, anyone who tries to impede her progress will suffer harsh consequences. I have met Bonney, though. But over the years, we've sort of developed a mutual distaste for each other."

"Is she a former love of yours, Cap'n?"

"More like a former flame. She was with me only because she wished to find a treasure I was after once. This was before I was mutinied upon by Barbossa; Anne was in her early years of piracy. In fact, her spirit is quite similar to what young Elizabeth displays. Although, Bonney is considerably more...meaner. You do _not _want to get on her bad side."

"I'll take your word on that. Ya' think the East India Company will catch her or Read or Rackham, for that matter?"

"Rackham, definitely yes. Bonney and Read, I highly doubt it. One of Anne's scarce good qualities is her ability to elude trouble effectively in instances such as these. And I hate to imagine the torment Read will put a person through if they happen to be an East India Company agent or just someone who crosses her for that matter. Read's short temper and harsh treatment of prisoners, man and woman, is well-known all along the Caribbean." Jack paused. "I wonder who'll be the lucky person to be put in charge of this 'piracy war'."

"I'm not sure, but one thing's for certain. If this agent of the East India Trading Company is anythin' like Lord Cutler Beckett, then it'll bode ill for us all. But I'm curious, what methods of torment does Mary Read use?"

"Unconventional methods, it seems. The crew she commands when not sailing with Rackham transports animals and such to an undisclosed island for payment. This is when they're not blowing ships out of the water," Jack added. "Anyway, I've heard rumors of prisoners being dragged through the mud and waste of a pig stye as a form of humiliation and degradation, being tied to the rigging and have rotten fruit, food and even thrown at and poured on them, and in one instance, Read had someone submitted to the torture of keel hauling."

Gibbs winced at the last method.

"But Read really prides herself on methods that will cause feelings of humility. She's rather twisted."

"Aye," said Gibbs. "But keel hauling, that's a torture no one wishes ta' go through. It's immoral."

"And yet pirates invented it and still practice it," Jack said gravely.

For the next few moments, neither Jack nor Gibbs uttered a word; they merely continued their drinking in silence.

All of a sudden, the light from a lantern refracted off of something that was bobbing on the surface of the ocean. This caught Jack's eye, and when he squinted to get a better look, his mouth dropped in shock.

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

Gibbs immediately looked in the direction Jack had been only seconds before and spotted the motionless body of a man floating in the water just under the light. Gibbs rushed over to the Black Pearl's emergency bell and rang it furiously.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Jack screamed.

Every crew member game gushing up from the lower deck and went about their business.

"Fetch a rope and a hook and haul him aboard!" Gibbs barked.

As the crew pulled the floating body onto the ship, Jack and Gibbs quickly scanned the area that was visible around the ship.

"It couldn't have been a ship attack," commented Gibbs. "We would have heard the cannonfire."

Jack nodded in agreement before promptly making his way over to the body, which had just been hauled onto the deck.

"He's still breathing," a crewmate informed Jack.

"Any signs of identification?" Jack asked.

"None." The nearest crewmate shook his head.

"How about wounds of any kind?"

"A few cuts and bruises," piped up Ragetti, the wooden-eyed pirate.

After a moment, Jack nodded. "Take him below."

As his orders were carried out, Jack returned to the railing, Gibbs coming up behind him.

"Curious thing," commented Gibbs, "to come across a wounded man in the middle of the ocean at this time of night."

"Indeed," agreed Jack. "C'mon, we should go below deck just in case he comes to."


	4. A New Adventure

A/N: So sorry for such the long delay; no, I haven't given up on this story, in case you were wondering. I've just been extremely busy lately and I haven't had much time to write. Well, I finally got the chance to do so; I would have had this up earlier, but I saw "Ghost Rider" recently, really liked it, and developed sort of a two-part sequel to write, that is, once I've completed this saga. That took up some time I may have devoted to ths, but anyhow, here's the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Candles flickered, lighting the confined space of the quarters of the Black Pearl that was used to treat any serious injuries. The wounded stranger had been brought in here and he was currently lying upon a wooden table covered with a white sheet and had a pillow resting at the end of its left side, propping the man's head up slightly. His shirt had been ripped completely off, revealing large black bruises and deep bloody gashes, some with splintered pieces of wood jutting out from them, all over his chest and back. Crewmates were busy tenderly wiping away the blood that had dripped from the source of each wound, making sure not to accidentally rub against the gashes themselves.

As a crewmate began to gently dab at the man's forehead, the victim groggily coughed, a thin line of blood oozing out from the side of his mouth. The man then slowly opened his eyes and blankly gazed up into each crew member's face.

"Where...where am I?" he coughed out in a voice laced with pain.

"The Black Pearl," came a voice from the doorway. The people obstructing the man's view of the location immediately parted, allowing the sight of Captain Jack Sparrow to invade the man's eyes.

"Jack...Sparrow," the man breathed weakly.

"Actually, it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow. But who's complaining?" Jack cautiously stepped forward, as if fearful that this stranger would lash out any moment, despite his condition. "Now, might I inquire as to how you came to be floating all by your lonesome out in the middle of the sea?"

It took a moment for the man to fully comprehend Jack's words. All of a sudden, the man grabbed a piece of wood lodged in his side and pulled it out with one quick movement. After that, he sucked in air painfully.

"Better?" Jack asked plainly.

"Yes," the man said through gritted teeth. He then idly tossed the blood-stained wooden stick away, the piece clanging loudly with the floor. Jack took the opportunity to come closer to the man's side.

"Do you remember what happened to your ship before it was destroyed, I'm guessing?"

As the man held a cloth up to the open wound, he let his forehead fall into his open palm as he concentrated hard, trying to remember.

"I'm not sure. It's all a blur, really." He was visibly struggling to provide an answer, carefully probing his mind. Finally, he lifted his head back up. "The last thing I remember is some tremendous force overpowering me and my crew." He paused. "It might have been a tidal wave. I just remember all this water..."

Jack looked curious. "A tidal wave? Hmm, that's highly irregular to come across, especially out in open water."

"We weren't in open water," the man grunted. "At least, not ordinary water."

"Explain 'ordinary'."

The man glanced toward Jack and then motioned with his eyes down at the crumpled heap that was his jacket and shirt, still wet from the cold ocean.

"I think it'd be best if I let the papers in my clothes explain what I'm trying to say."

Jack walked over to the dripping pieces of clothing, scooped them up, and began searching every pocket or opening he came across. When he came to the last one, his fingers brushed up against something damp and crumpled. Jack pulled whatever it was out; two pieces of parchment that had been torn from their original size. Next, Jack carefully unfolded the two pieces until traces of slightly blotted ink were visible. Jack was able to make out the words on the first sheet, and confusion mixed with shock soon invaded his senses.

On the first damp piece of paper were two words, slightly obscured by the water that had washed over them and separated by a single comma. They were both in capital letters:

"AMULET, ATLANTIS."

Jack just stood there, feet rooted to the floor, reading the two words over and over again. He knew that this was not just a crazy coincidence, this was some sort of ill-timed fate. It now appeared that Jack wasn't the only person after the amulet.

Jack looked to Gibbs, who was in turn staring at Jack with an expression of unwavering interest, eager to learn what was on the paper.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack summoned him over, "a word, if you please?"

"Of course, Cap'n." Gibbs came up to Jack's side. Without saying a word, Jack thrust the parchment in Gibbs' face. As Gibbs read the two words, his expression turned stony. Gibbs let his mouth hang agape for a moment before clearing his throat in an attempt to form a coherent response.

"This couldn't be some type of strange coincidence," he said.

"I agree," Jack nodded. "So, I'm curious as to the origin of our little carbuncler." He furtively looked over his shoulder at the drifter, who was currently occupying himself by taking in his surroundings; he appeared somewhat uneasy.

Gibbs indicated the second slip of paper under the first with the roughly scrawled words. "Maybe that other piece of parchment there can clue us in further on this man's identity and motives for uncovering the amulet?"

Jack eyed his first mate in his usual penetratingly curious fashion. After a few seconds, he nodded, sliding back the top slip and revealing the second. What was printed on the second slip of paper caught both Jack and Gibbs completely off-guard. There was an image imprinted in dark, flawless ink and under it were four words that Jack had come to loathe over his countless years as a pirate: East India Trading Company.

Immediately, Jack balled both pieces of paper into one ball and chucked it at the Trading Company agent's head. He looked at Jack.

"You've been in my presence for a few minutes, now, and yet you haven't done your duty of attempting to arrest me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I saw you're papers. You're an agent of the East India Trading , and I'm one of you're most wanted fugitives. Seems a bit odd."

It took only a moment for realization to dawn upon the sailor. "Oh," was all he managed to get out at first. "You think I'm an agent of the East India Trading Company."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

The man nodded. "Well, you see, I'm merely a privateer under the employ of the East India Company. A few days ago, an agent of theirs approached me in a tavern, placed a sack of gold in front of me, and...," he groaned painfully, "...told me this wild story of some...amulet with mystical powers. He said that if I were to find it, my crew and I would be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams."

"And you believed him? You actually trusted the word of an East India Company agent?"

The man nodded uncomfortably. "What else could I say?"

Jack contorted his face in agreement as Gibbs spoke up. "How was it that this stranger knew of the amulet?"

"He claimed that ever since some incident involving an object known as something like the...Dead Man's Chest ended in failure, the East India Trading Company has been looking back into history, if you will, in order to find ancient artifacts that would ensure complete control over the seven seas."

Gibbs faced Jack, giving him a dark look. "It seems the East India Company is relentless in their pursuit ta' gain power over the seas."

"Since it seems that piracy is slowly coming to an end, it does make sense that the East India Company would try to use that to their advantage. With the amulet in their possession, their dream of complete dominance would be realized much more quickly. And trust me, that is still a truly disquieting notion, mate."

"So, we have ta' find the amulet before the East India Trading Company does."

"Indeed. And we'll need all the help we can get."

Gibbs glanced curiously into Jack's eyes. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Since the East India Company has ships out there, just waiting for a pirate ship to blow out of the water, it'll be a considerable advantage to have someone like, say...the heir to the governor's 'throne' with us to get us past those security checkpoints."

"Somehow I think the Turners being in the company of Captain Jack Sparrow will convince them otherwise."

"Are you _trying_ to be a hindrance?" Jack asked, giving Gibbs an annoyed expression. "Because let me tell you, it's rather perturbing. Honestly, ninny!"

"Also, I don't think it'll be quite that easy trying to get Will and Elizabeth, in addition to their son, to join us on our little 'mission'."

"Who said anything about them coming along _willingly_?"

"Jack," said Gibbs seriously, "tha's kidnappin'!"

Jack spread his arms defensively. "I'm a pirate, kidnapping is part of what we do."

"The Governor will surely send an entire fleet after us!"

Jack shook his head. "Such a pessimist. Once Will and Liz see the light, they won't be able to refuse."

"What 'light' are you referring to?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack mocked him with a devilish expression.

After a few moments of dead silence, Gibbs finally spoke up. "What do we do with the drifter?"

Both Jack and Gibbs turned simultaneously turned to face the person in question, only to make a grim realization. That realization being that the sailor was lying back down, the bloody wound on his flesh larger and wetter; he had bled to death out of his wound. His face seemed almost peaceful, as if this was the thing he was destined to do before he died.

"Nothing," Jack answered in a monotonous tone, "the stupid bloke's dead." He faced Gibbs once more. "Set sail for Port Royal immediately. We need to find the amulet before it takes the lives of every single pirate currently sailing the seas."

"Aye," said Gibbs, but rather begrudgingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many leagues away, another huge ship sailed soundlessly on top of the calm ocean. At the mast, the captain of the vessel gripped different wooden handles of the wheel, his eyes darting furiously in every which-way, the silence like that of those in nightmares. Every gust of wind, every splash of water against the keel seem amplified ten times in the captain's ears, making him jump slightly. There was something about tonight that the captain instinctively knew was wrong, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on it. However, within seconds, the captain would have his fears confirmed.

Out of an ominous haze of thick fog behind the ship, another, more ghastly vessel appeared. Cannons protruded from the ship's sides, signaling quite clearly what its intentions were. At the helm of this particular ship, a pale-white, ghastly looking man with sickening scars on every inch of visible flesh stared unblinkingly ahead, violence raging in his malicious eye. This figure was the ruthless Henry Morgan, legendary pirate with a thirst for blood. He was adorned in black and red captains' clothes and fear-inducing weapons stuffed into his massive belt. Over his left eye was a black patch, and the few people who were able to discover what exactly lay beneath that eye-patch never lived to tell the tale.

Morgan was rather muscular, his biceps bulging from his garments. These were the result of continuous work-outs and exercises designed to build a figure exactly like Morgan's.

As if in slow motion, Morgan raised his gloved hand and brought it down again, his fingers all pointing towards the ship ahead. Mystically, Morgan's vessel turned so that its right side was facing ahead, and the cannons fired with ear-splitting BANGS. The heavy balls decimated the other vessel to shards within seconds, surely leaving no survivors. In the moonlight, the remains of the ship slowly sank down into the depths of the ocean in an almost poetic way.


	5. A New Enemy

Chapter 3

The sky had been invaded by gloomy clouds that blocked out any hint of sunlight. Powerful gusts of wind blew, signaling an imminent storm. However, these gusts of wind did not do anything to hinder the arrival of a massive ship, one that had the sign of the East India trading Company printed on a jet-black flag. As the vessel was moored to the docks of Port Royal, Navymen in bright red coats dutifully lined up on shore to greet the town's visitor.

The man who stepped authoritatively from the ship sported a stony expression along with a white wig underneath his two-cornered hat. His black robe, adorned with golden lining around the edges, flapped in a strong gust of wind as a deep rumble of thunder became audible.

Captain Johnathan Barnet of the East India Trading Company scanned the row of Navymen with his cruel eyes. Barnet had expected this sort of welcome, and was pleased to see his expectations met. He next gazed up at the town of Port Royal, smiling slightly as he concentrated on the sole structure that he was interested in: the Governor's Mansion. Next, Barnet pulled out his golden pocket watch and examined the time. _Precisely on schedule,_ he thought.

At that moment, a man dressed in dark blue attire stepped forward, extending a gloved hand as he did so. "Captain Johnathan Barnet," he greeted, "welcome to Port Royal."

Barnet eyed the hand before grasping it in a firm grip, shaking it professionally. "I'm expected?" Barnet's voice was cold as ice, clearly suggesting that its owner was one who did not tolerate nonsense.

"Of course. The Governor received the letter from the East India Trading Company announcing your voyage here. Although I must say, the Governor was a bit reluctant to allow an agent of the East India Trading Company into the town after the whole incident concerning the late Lord Cutler Beckett."

Barnet smirked again. "Well, I'm afraid the Governor had no say in the matter. He'll come to fully recognize the East India Trading Company's wishes once I've properly explained them. Now, shall we travel to the mansion?"

"Indeed." The man motioned for Barnet to step inside an awaiting carriage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Barnet had stepped inside the lavish mansion in which the Governor of Port Royal lived and had been ushered into the study by servants. As Barnet awaited the Governor's arrival, he slowly took in his surroundings. A light sprinkling of rain had begun to drop down from the skies outside, giving everything inside the study a gloomy appearance. The far wall was covered by a huge wooden bookshelf, each shelf lined with alphabetically organized titles. A fireplace was carved into the nearest wall, a blazing fire already alive inside. Barnet instinctively made his way over to the fireplace, picked up the poker that was resting against the metal lining, and stoked the fire.

Next, Barnet walked over to a waist-high wooden table on which was situated a group of glass cups and a large container of brandy. Without hesitation, Barnet uncorked the brandy, filling a glass to the desired amount. He swallowed the contents in one gulp and replaced the glass upon the wooden table before refilling it. A moment later, the study doors swung open.

Governor Weatherby Swann stood in the open doorway, his face contorted in a dissatisfied frown. He glanced at Barnet, sighed, and pulled the doors shut behind him. After that, Governor Swann removed his massive hat, placed it on the edge of an armchair situated in front of the fireplace, and put his hands behind his back regally.

"Captain Johnathan Barnet, I presume?"

"Yes," Barnet made his way over to Swann and stiffly held out his hand. When Swann did not take it, Barnet merely pulled it back down to his side with an indifferent expression plastered across his face. "As you no doubt already know, I'm here upon request of the East India Trading Company."

"You were rather vague in your letter. What is it exactly that you want?"

"Let me start off by saying that the East India Trading Company is as intent as ever on vanquishing the seas of piracy. We've established...blockades, if you will, cutting of safe passage into vastly populated towns. This, of course, is a precaution to stop pirates from raiding these towns. A new age is dawning, an age of justice."

"So you're here to protect Port Royal?"

Barnet paused for a moment. "In a manner. I thought I should let you know that I specifically asked to be stationed here."

"And why is that?"

"I believe you'll recall someone named Cutler Beckett...my brother."

"B-b-brother?" Swann stammered.

"Oh, yes. If I remember correctly, it was reported that the murderers of my brother were none other than your daughter and her husband."

"You're mistaken. It was Jack Sparrow who held the blade that was plunged into Beckett's heart."

"Nonetheless," Barnet persisted sharply, "William and Elizabeth Turner took part in the crime. And thus, their loyalty to the empire comes into question."

Governor Swann stared at Barnet in disbelief. "So, you're not here just to watch over my town. You're here to investigate my daughter and son-in-law!"

"The moment they assisted Jack Sparrow in escaping the gallows all those years ago, they put themselves in a position of careful scrutiny under the eyes of the East India Trading Company." Barnet's tone was surprisingly unemotional.

"Do you intend to arrest them?" Swann asked hesitantly.

"That is entirely up to them," Barnet answered. "William and Elizabeth Turner were once charged with conspiring to set free a known pirate, allowing him to escape from justice. Now, they've found themselves in the same position."

"Are they officially charged?"

"No. We need concrete evidence before we can arrest them. In the near future, if they do willingly engage in an act of piracy alongside Sparrow, then I will arrest them and transport them to London, where they will be properly tried, convicted, and ultimately executed."

"They have a six-year-old son; Michael."

"There are plenty of orphanages who would be prepared to take him in, Governor."

Swann balled his hands into fists and took a menacing step towards Barnet. "And what if I were opposed to this?"

"Then I would advise you to make sure that your loyalties are on the right side."

"Is that a threat, Captain?"

"It's merely advice. We all have skeletons in our closets, you wouldn't want some of yours coming out, would you?"

"What is that supposed to mean? What do you know of me?"

"I've delved deep into your past, Governor. And let me say that there a few aspects of your life that if brought into the light, would be rather incriminating against you. For example, isn't it true that you were and still are a member of..."

"Enough!" Swann cut in sharply. "I will not have you bemocking my name inside my own house!" Those words were accompanied by a deep rumble of thunder outside.

"I wasn't bemocking you in any way, simply stating facts. If you don't allow me to carry on with my duties, then I may just be forced to engage in a rather distasteful act."

Swann glared at Barnet through fierce eyes. "It is apparent that you're blackmailing the Governor of Port Royal. What could be more distasteful than that?"

"I find your secrets rather distasteful, Swann. But shall I divulge those secrets, tell everyone what you really are?"

Swann said nothing, only stared at his feet for a few moments. "How can I be of assistance?" he finally asked.

"You can stay out of our way."

"'Our' way?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it was pushed open. The man who entered the study had what could easily compared to slits for eyes, pursed lips, greasy black hair, and an expression of deep hate on his face.

"I believe you and Mr. Mercer have met before? He came along with my brother, did he not?"

"'Ello, Guvner," Mercer greeted in his trademark fake polite tone.

"What in God's name is this man doing back here?" Swann asked Barnet sharply.

"I requested to come as well," Mercer answered. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to re-visit this magnificent town." Mercer and Swann stared each other down for a few minutes before Barnet piped up again.

"Now, Governor, you could help us greatly by telling us if the Turners live here in this mansion or if they have adifferent establishment somewhere else in the town."

Swann, seeing no other alternative, sighed and answered Barnet's question. "They have a house down on the beach about two miles from here. They live there with their son."

Both Barnet and Mercer smirked. "Thank you. We'll be around." The two men began to make their way towards the door, but they were halted in their tracks by Swann's voice.

"Let me ask you something, Barnet. Are you absolutely certain that you're just carrying out the orders given to you by the East India Trading Company and not simply taking part in a personal vendetta against William and Elizabeth?"

Barnet turned on his heel to face Swann once more. "The East India Trading Company does not wish to get involved in another struggle for power with you, Governor. If you allow us to do what we came here to do, then there will be no problems between us, understood?"

With that said, Barnet and Mercer exited the study, leaving Governor Swann alone with the only sounds coming from the crackling fire and the drops of rain hitting the glass windows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the study, Barnet and Mercer were conversing in hushed tones.

"It turns out that may be a little more resistant than we thought," said Mercer. "Shall we proceed with our other plan?"

"Not quite yet. Only if the situation calls for it."

"I could have our man here within a day."

"I said not yet! The East India Trading Company is under the assumption that I'm just here to investigate the Turners. But little do they know that events have been prepared that will ensure me the honor of vanquishing piracy permanently, along with its most notorious pirate Jack Sparrow and his two favorite accomplices."


	6. How To Prank A Mother Of The Caribbean

A/N: I would suggest you view this chapter from a humorous standpoint. Most of this is "filler" stuff. Also, to clarify, glue wasn't invented until 1750; I just needed it for this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Elsewhere, on the beach of Port Royal that was located on the outskirts of the town, the rain had slightly subsided. A rather large brick house was situated on higher land above the shoreline; the house was two storeys high and made for a magnificent sight in just the right amount of sunshine. Crystal-clear windows were carved in properly spaced-out locations all around the brick walls. The top of a chimney protruded from the triangular rooftop, and a wispy line of smoke was currently billowing out of its opening. The house looked as though it had rested upon this spot for many years, but in actuality, it had been built only six years ago, which could be considered a short amount of time. This house had been created by workers hired by Governor Swann himself as a gift for his daughter Elizabeth, wife of town blacksmith William Turner for eight years now.

The Turners had insisted upon paying the necessary fees for the establishment, as they had been saving up for the occasion for quite some time. Will and Elizabeth were now the proud parents of a six-year-old boy whom they had named Michael. Michael was a truly spirited young man who had, on more than one occasion, landed himself in trouble due to his mischievous streak that sprang up whenever he became too bored. At times, Michael could be quite the little prankster, his victims ranging from unsuspecting adults in Port Royal, to intolerable babysitters, and on some very rare and infinitesimal occasions, his parents. There was especially one memorable prank involving his mother that had landed him in the deepest trouble, but which Michael was still very proud of.

It happened a few months ago, when Michael's father was away on business with Grandfather Bill Turner. It had just been him and his sometimes overbearing mother (Michael knew that all his parents did came from love, but that still got on his nerves from time to time). After dinner one night, Elizabeth had caught Michael playing around with Will's pirate sword and had severely told him off, claiming that he could have seriously injured himself. When Michael had asked his mom where his dad had gotten the sword, Elizabeth had replied in a somewhat condescending tone,

"There are certain aspects of your father's and I's lives that a boy your age isn't prepared to know yet."

Elizabeth had then replaced the sword in its proper resting place and sent Michael to his room; this because he had violated his parents' secrecy. His mother's words had made Michael both frustrated and angry at her, and whenever those moods swept over Michael, the manufacturer of those emotions always paid a price, no matter who they were. Michael had waited until Elizabeth had gone to bed and became wrapped in deep slumber until he made his move. He stealthily snuck outside to a warehouse that contained tools and equipment for housework, i.e. paint, paintbrushes, and a newly patented sticky substance named "glue" that was used to replace broken-off window shutters, doorknobs, etc. Michael had grabbed a large enough paintbrush and the container of glue and snuck back inside.

Once back inside, Michael slowly crept upstairs and eased the door to his parents' bedroom open without much noise. Elizabeth was sound asleep on her and Will's bed, obviously very unsuspecting of anything. Michael tiptoed over to the bed, setting his weapons on the floor. Next, he poked Elizabeth many times to ensure that she wouldn't wake; thankfully, she hardly responded to the tests. Carefully, Michael rolled Elizabeth onto her front, making sure her head turned as well. He then opened the can of glue silently, dipped the brush into it, and began to gingerly lather it over every inch of Elizabeth's butt, coating it two times for effect, but placed another layer on the exact spot where Elizabeth's backside had been before. Grinning madly, he slid both the can and brush underneath the bed and rolled his mom onto her back again.

The next morning, Michael had awoken especially giddy and after having checked to see that Elizabeth was still asleep, quietly dashed to where his father kept his sword, retrieved it, and rushed into his parents' bedroom. Michael had burst in loud, making sure to wake Elizabeth up rather suddenly.

"I'm a pirate! I'm a pirate!" he had crowed, making Elizabeth angry.

When she made to get up and stop him, Elizabeth gasped at not being able to move. When she inspected the problem, she let out a groan of disgust upon discovering her entire backside bathed in glue.

"MICHAEL JACOB TURNER!!!" Elizabeth screamed.

Michael had burst out laughing uncontrollably. He then got a sudden epiphany to further mine the situation and raced into the bathroom where he filled a jug with water and used that jug to pour the ice-cold liquid down his mother's front.

"Consider us even, Mummy!"

After a few minutes of struggling, Elizabeth finally managed to pull herself free, but found herself lying in a wet, gooey mixture of water and moist glue. Elizabeth had severely punished her son for that prank, but Michael couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

And even as Michael Turner sat before the window in his room, reminiscing about that funny memory, he still couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He stared out into the cloudy day with glazed over eyes, bored out of his mind at the moment. His line of vision was especially focused on the sea in all its majesty, even during a gloomy day. But it was not just the sea that fascinated Michael so much, but what went on in it. In this most recent year, Michael Turner had come to harbor a secret love for piracy. He had heard all the stories, myths and legends that would entrance anyone with its farfetched but vastly entertaining details.

Of course, Michael had heard about the numerous adventures of the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. This was a man who had vanished from under the eyes of six agents of the East India Company, attacked Nassal Port without even firing a single shot, escaped the clutches of Davy Jones, and made it out of the Bermuda Triangle alive. The only parts of these stories Michael had not heard, however, were the parts involving his parents Will and Elizabeth Turner. Michael had no idea that he was the son of two adventurous pirates, which explained his spirit that got him into so much trouble.

And as young Michael continued to gaze absently out of his window, he began to daydream about sailing on a pirate ship and taking part in a rousing high-seas adventure with someone like Captain Jack Sparrow.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Will and Elizabeth were lying snuggled up against each other on their cozy couch in front of a nice warm fire. Will was tenderly stroking Elizabeth's soft, wavy hair while Elizabeth had her head upon Will's chest, contentedly listening to her loving husband's heartbeats.

Elizabeth was dressed in a navy-blue house dress that accentuated her features rather nicely. Will was attired in a white shirt and brown vest with black pants and boots. Both were immensely enjoying each other's company and could have probably stayed that way forever. Finally, Will spoke up.

"I have to go work at the shop for a few hours."

Elizabeth let out a playful groan of disappointment. "Must you? Can't you just stay home today?"

"I wish I could," Will sighed. "But we've been getting rather busy lately with making all the swords needed for the soldiers who go out to patrol the seas. The sooner piracy comes to an end, the better. For us, at least." He planted a soft kiss on Elizabeth's lips.

"I suppose you're right." After a few minutes, a question suddenly popped into Elizabeth's head. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Sailing the seas, swordfighting with pirates, hunting for something of importance alongside Jack, do you miss it?"

Will contemplated the question silently for a while before he gave his answer. "Probably. On some level. I mean, pirating has come to feel like a part of me after all those escapades with Jack. And even though I've enjoyed these past six pirate-free years with you and Michael, I think there's still a small part of me that desires to go on another adventure. I mean willingly, of course, not coerced. How about you?"

Elizabeth considered it and finally nodded as well. "There's always been something inside of me that has craved a good adventure, and it has yet to be extinguished."

They sat in silence again for a few more minutes before Will lifted his body, which caused Elizabeth to sit upright as well. Will and Elizabeth stared into each other's eyes before passionately kissing. They did not get far, however, before a disgusted little voice filled their ears.

"Yuck! Mum! Dad! Stop snogging like that! It's disgusting!"

Will broke off the kiss, grinning slyly at his son. "It's called being in love, Mikey. One day when you've grown and feel the way I feel about a woman like I do about your mother, you'll understand."

"Call it whatever you want, Dad. I still say it's disgusting." Michael made his way over to the couch and plopped himself down in between his parents.

"Oh, c'mon, sweetie," Elizabeth teased her son, taking him into her arms and kissing his cheek, "I'm sure you sometimes feel funny whenever you're playing with Jacquelyn."

Jacquelyn was Michael's closest friend, and also a girl. The two children spent most of their time each day with each other, and both shared that mischievous sense of fun.

"Honestly, Mum! Jacquelyn and I are just friends! And I don't think six-year-olds really care about romance." For his age, Michael was extremely bright and possessed a rather sharp sense of sarcasm. This came from receiving the best education possible in Port Royal.

"Still," Elizabeth persisted, "there will come a day where you feel a certain way about a young woman and find yourself driven mad by trying to impress her." Elizabeth glanced up at Will. "Much like your father." She smiled.

"Yes, but when we met, we both knew that it was our destiny to end up with each other."

"How _did _you meet?"

"Well, you see, your father was a victim of a rather nasty attack, and our ship hauled him aboard when we saw him floating in the ocean."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And...how is it that you became married and had me?"

Will and Elizabeth shot nervous glances at each other. They had never told Michael about their dealings with Jack Sparrow. The moment Michael had been born, they both decided that it was best to keep that information secret until he was ready to know such things. With their eyes. Will and Elizabeth decided to change the topic.

"So, um, sweetheart, you'd better get down to the shop in case the ordering demands are piling up," Elizabeth said to Will hastily.

Will nodded his head and jumped up from the couch. "Yes, I should get going. Dad will need me."

"Is Jacquelyn still coming over today?" Michael asked his father.

"Of course. But since it'll be you two with just your mum, I highly implore you to keep any activities you may take part in calm."

"No problem."

Will ruffled his son's hair before kissing Elizabeth deeply once more and went outside to take the reins of their carriage.

Half an hour later, another carriage came to a halt in front of the Turner household, allowing two people to exit. One was a middle-aged woman wearing a plain white dress and a bonnet over her head and the other was a short, young girl with flowing raven hair and a beautiful little face. The girl wore a dark red dress and kept in stride with her mother. The two females dashed for the protection of the small roof in the front of the house and stopped in front of the main door and the parent knocked three times.

The door opened to reveal Elizabeth smiling brightly. She immediately bent down to greet the child.

"Hello, Jacquelyn. As always it's a pleasure to have you with us." Elizabeth straightened herself back up and faced Jacquelyn's mother. "Hello, Mary."

The two friends quickly pecked each other on the cheek.

"I'll be back in, say, four hours. Will this rain ever stop?"

Elizabeth glanced past Mary, towards the relentless downpour. "Can't say for sure. But yes, we'll expect you in a few hours."

Mary bent down to kiss her daughter goodbye. "See you soon, popkin."

"Bye, Mummy."

Jacquelyn watched her mother race back into the carriage before turning and entering into the house, ushered by Elizabeth.

Michael and Jacquelyn sat upon Michael's bed inside his room, each bored and trying desperately to come up with away to enjoy their time.

"What I would love to do right now would be to climb aboard a pirate ship!"

"I agree," Jacquelyn concurred, "but there's just one tiny problem with that idea. How would you sail in the rain?"

"You honestly think rain would stop a real pirate? No! Jack Sparrow would face this type of weather head-on!"

"How d'you know that?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Because he's _Captain Jack Sparrow!_ He escaped the British Royal Navy by sailing around a hurricane! He's a clever man!"

"Yes, he is. What I wouldn't give to have a dad as fun as him. Or just a dad, for that matter."

Michael nodded. He remembered Jacquelyn telling him that her dad had abandoned her mother even before Jacquelyn was born. Her mother had told her that her father wasn't much of an honest man, anyway; she wasn't surprised that he had sailed away.

Michael glanced outside his window and was delightedly surprised to discover that the had abruptly ceased, with rays of sunshine beginning to peek through the slowly subsiding clouds. His face broadened into a wide smile.

"Look! The sun's out! We should go outside!"

"Do you think your mother would let us?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, wouldn't she fear us catching cold or something like that?"

Michael's face fell. "You're right. I bet it's still pretty chilly out there and that's exactly what she would say."

Jacquelyn pondered the situation for a minute before a devilish grin spread across her face. "Well, what if we could do something about your mother?"

Seeing her grin, Michael caught on to what she was thinking. "Oh, no. I don't feel like getting into trouble today, Jackie." "Jackie" was Michael's nickname for Jacquelyn.

"Fine. I'll do everything, so all the blame can be put on me."

"Wait, what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"You know I really like your mum, Mike. But in times like these where a parent's strictness can be an issue, you have to go far."

"How far?"

Jacquelyn shrugged. "I'll just do something that'll cause your mum to go somewhere in the house, I'll lock her in that room, and we're free to play outside."

"Being the prankster that I am, and having stuck my mum's butt to her bedsheets once, be warned of the trouble that follows."

Just then, Elizabeth's voice came up from downstairs. "Michael! Jacquelyn! Feel up for a snack?"

Jacquelyn smiled. "And so it begins."

Downstairs, the two children were seated at the small kitchen table enjoying an afternoon snack whilst Elizabeth was busying herself with tidying up around the kitchen. Jacquelyn suddenly got Michael's attention and motioned at a container of molasses that she had inconspicuously snuck from the pantry earlier. She then pointed at the container and Elizabeth after that, making her plan clear. Michael gave a helpless gesture.

"I'm finished," he announced. Michael then got up and placed his dish into the wash basin.

"Thanks, dear." Elizabeth graciously kissed her son's head before he walked out, saying "See you upstairs," to Jacquelyn as he passed.

As silent minutes passed in anticipation, Jacquelyn finally decided to act. She deliberately slid her plate onto the floor, causing it to shatter.

"Sorry, Ms. Turner!" she squeaked.

"That's okay. I'll just clean it up." Elizabeth went to retrieve tools with which to clean up broken silverware, providing Jacquelyn with just the opportunity she needed. She hurriedly placed a chair beside the entrance through which Elizabeth had disappeared, climbing up on it with the molasses jug i her hands; she was out of sight to anybody who came into the room. She readied herself by getting into a good position.

Seconds later, Elizabeth came back into view and Jacquelyn doused her victim with the sticky substance. Elizabeth was covered from head to toe in molasses and she was still in shock. As she made to grab at Jacquelyn, the child became agile and dashed over to another cabinet, where she whipped out a bag of flour, ripped it open, and tossed it on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood rooted to the floor, now both sticky and white, fury blazing in her eyes. She only managed to form five cohesive words.

"I'll deal with you later!"

Elizabeth then stormed upstairs and into the bathroom, just as Jacquelyn had hoped. She waited a few moments before following.

Jacquelyn discovered Elizabeth's messy dress thrown aside in front of the closed door and heard splashes inside. Next, Jacquelyn headed for the dressing drawers and removed Elizabeth's clothes and hid them well under her bed.

After that, she re-entered Michael's room, beaming.

"Let's go outside!"

A couple of minutes later, Elizabeth came out of the bathroom, draped in a drying cloth. She went to find a new dress, but to her horror, discovered they were all gone. Furious, she ran into Michael's room, only to run straight into awaiting cords that were in the doorway. As Elizabeth twisted and turned, she became tied up, and fell, tightly bound, onto Michael's bed.

"JACQUELYN...!"

"...HERE I COME!" Michael shouted.

Jacquelyn and him were currently in a game of hide-and-seek, with Jacquelyn hiding. He began to search for his best friend when his eyes suddenly fell upon something on the horizon.

It was a ship. A pirate ship! And it was currently coming to dock at his parents' private docks.


	7. Docking

Chapter 5

At that very moment, Will's carriage returned home, depositing its inhabitant at the front door. Will removed his house key from his pocket, slid it into the keyhole, and entered. He removed his coat and hung it on the rack. Next, he began to make his way upstairs to Elizabeth's and his bedroom, when struggling grunts suddenly filled his ears. Will was quickly able to determine that the sound was coming from Michael's bedroom. Curious, Will made his way there, only to be shocked with the sight that met his eyes.

His wife, wet from obviously having taken a wash, was currently lying on Michael's bed, tangled up in pieces of cords and dressed in only a drying cloth. Will immediately rushed to Elizabeth's side and began to untie her.

"Will! Thank God you're back!"

"What happened to you?" Will inquired.

"That little monster Jacquelyn poured molasses and flour all over me, then proceeded to put my clothes somewhere and set this little trap for me."

"Jacquelyn did this to you? Why?" Will had finished with the cords, which allowed Elizabeth to sit up.

"I have no idea. But I need to put some clothes on." Elizabeth stood up and went back to their bedroom; Will followed.

"Did Michael have anything to do with this?" Will asked seriously.

"I'm positive it was all Jacquelyn's doing," Elizabeth replied as she opened the closet, where her pirate clothes were secretly stashed. She pulled them out and began to slip into them.

Will began to ask where the children were when something outside the window caught his eye. Michael was standing outside, staring at something out on the sea. "Michael's outside, so that must mean Jacquelyn is too."

Elizabeth finished putting on her boots before joining her husband at the window. "Let's go."

Will and Elizabeth then headed outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood at the railing of the Black Pearl, gazing nonchalantly at the piece of land that was Port Royal. Jack hadn't returned here in six years, but somehow, it felt like it was only yesterday when he had snuck into the Governor's Mansion and persuaded Will and Elizabeth to accompany him to the Bermuda Triangle. His eyes soon fell upon a new structure on the town's shore, one that certainly hadn't been there last time. Jack squinted at the house before grinning roguishly.

The house had a small, private dock on the shore, and the house itself seemed big enough to hide the Pearl, keeping it out of sight from any unwanted trouble. Jack abruptly turned and headed over to Gibbs, who was at the wheel.

"Mr. Gibbs, we have a sudden change in plan."

Gibbs looked mildly uneasy. "By 'sudden change' do you mean...minuscule, uh, tiny as in, say a...unaffectin' change?"

Jack gave Gibbs one of his looks. "No, an important and titanic change of plan. Just make port with that house's dock." Jack pointed out the destination.

From across the deck, Pintel and Ragetti stared at Will and Elizabeth's house in awe. "I wish I had a house like that."

Pintel gave Ragetti a look. "You're a pirate. Pirates live on ships, not houses."

"But pirates can have houses for when they're not sailing!"

"Says who?"

"A lot of people."

"But how would you get the money for a house?"

"Simple. Just pay with gold we plunder."

Jack walked over to the two crew members. "If you two are finished squabbling, it'd be nice if you helped make ready to dock."

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Pintel tried to give a gallant salute, but ended up poking himself in the eye. Jack rolled his eyes as he watched the two clumsy pirates go about their duties.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on land, Will and Elizabeth trudged out onto the beach located behind their small estate. They had almost reached their son when they spotted Jacquelyn hiding behind a bush.

"Jacquelyn!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Get to your feet!"

Jacquelyn obediently did as she was told, a guilty look plastered across her face. "Uh, alright, Mrs. Turner. I know you must be mad —"

"I'm _far_ beyond mad after what you did to me, Jacquelyn! Wait until I tell your mother about this!"

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it! Go inside and wait for your mother to arrive! Now!" Elizabeth sharply pointed her finger in the direction of the house.

Jacquelyn suddenly noticed what Elizabeth was wearing. "Mrs. Turner, why are you dressed like..."

"I said go!"

Hanging her head slightly, Jacquelyn slowly made her way into the house. Once she did, Will and Elizabeth turned around, only to be met with a jarring sight. That sight being the Black Pearl moored to their private dock.

Will and Elizabeth had been so preoccupied with Jacquelyn, they didn't notice the ship they knew all too well had secretly snuck up behind them. Their first instinct was to just walk away, but then Will and Elizabeth noticed Michael slowly wandering onto the ship.

"Michael!" Will shouted. "Come back here this instant!"

But Michael didn't seem to her his father's outcry, as he was still walking towards the deck. All too soon, Michael had managed to step onto the deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael glanced around in wonder at the Black Pearl; it was everything he imagined a pirate ship as grand as this would look like. Every feature of it was astounding to him, and because of all this distraction, Michael was not watching where he was going.

He suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oy!" the person shouted. "What do you think you're..."

Michael looked up in glee and met the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow. The captain was gazing down at Michael in confusion.

"I don't seem to recall having such a miniature crewmate. Just who might you be, oh small one?"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Michael said with excitement flooding his voice.

"Finally! Someone is smart enough to call me Captain! Now, who are you?"

The question went unheard by Michael for the second time. Michael then noticed a strong aroma of alcohol radiating from Jack. "You smell funny!"

Jack gave Michael a look and took in his appearance. "Well, you dress funny!"

"The name's Michael. Michael Turner."

Immediately, Jack's face fell. "Did you say 'Turner'?"

Michael nodded his head as Jack glanced up at something behind him.

"Bugger!"

Curious, Michael turned around, only to be met with the sight of his parents rushing towards him. "Uh oh."

"Michael!" Elizabeth rushed forward and took hold of her son. "What do you think you're doing, climbing on a pirate ship?" Elizabeth then noticed Jack.

"Hello, Lizzie. William," Jack greeted his two friends. "Been a long time."

Michael glanced curiously between Jack and his parents. "Mum, Dad, you actually _know_ Jack Sparrow?"

Will and Elizabeth gave each other an uneasy look while Jack gave the couple a disappointed one.

"You neglected to mention me to your own son?" Jack sighed, then smiled at Will. "Well, on the bright side, the good news is it turns out that you're not a eunuch after all!"

Will rolled his eyes before he and Elizabeth started a heated discussion with their son about how not to wander into dangerous places alone and to respect grown-ups when they babysit. However, unbeknownst to the Turner family, Jack secretly slipped aside to the rope that held the Pearl in place with an expression of solemness on his face for the family. Making sure that he wasn't seen, Jack untied the rope, allowing his ship to begin to sail away from the town of Port Royal with the Turner family still onboard.

Will and Elizabeth realized their predicament too late, as they rushed to the side of the ship.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

Jack grinned. "I've been told so."

"We're still onboard!"

"You're just going to have to trust me. This was the only way I could get you to come along with me on my latest quest."


	8. The Quest Begins

Chapter 6

Will and Elizabeth stared at Jack in absolute shock for moments on end as the Black Pearl drifted, slowly but surely, further away from Port Royal. The sun shone down brightly upon them from the now cloudless sky, but the weather certainly did not reflect the current moods of the people onboard the ship.

Finally, Will managed to overcome his stupor and spoke angrily. "Turn this ship around right now, Jack!"

Jack simply shrugged. "'Fraid I can't do that, mate."

"Why not?" Elizabeth interjected.

"Because your presence is a necessity at the moment."

Will heaved a deep sigh. He never thought that he would be back on the Black Pearl, and definitely not under circumstances such as these. "Jack, we can't take part in any more of your misadventures. Elizabeth and I have a son now."

"So I've noticed," said Jack as he casually went about his duties of making sure his ship was operating perfectly.

"We're serious," Elizabeth took over. "We swore when Michael was born that we would stop going on all these adventures with you."

The boy in question wasn't paying attention to the conversation; on the contrary, he was currently occupied with inspecting every inch of the ship with rapt fascination.

Jack watched Michael thoughtfully. "I don't see why you would do that. Young Mr. Turner seems deeply intrigued with his surroundings."

It was Elizabeth's turn to give a deep sigh. "Lately, Michael has become obsessed with pirates and the very notion of piracy. We rather hoped we would be able to avoid this situation."

Jack grinned slyly. "Well, pirate is in his blood, after all. I mean, just look at who his parents are."

"Stop it, Jack," said Will. "We were merely protecting our son from what we believed would be dangerous to him."

"But in times like these, with piracy itself truly starting to be threatened, I think it would only have been a matter of time before ol'...what's-his-name started entertaining the notion of a pirate's life. After all, who wouldn't?"

"We did," Will began gravely, "but stopped the instant that it all began to threaten that which we truly loved." Will and Elizabeth gave each other a meaningful look.

"Sometimes you have to fight for the things that you love; even if it means taking part in...activities you don't want to do. You can't tell me that you two don't have that sense of adventure dwelling deep down inside? What happened to the two pirates who used to be right by my side?"

"They had a child, someone they couldn't put at risk because they loved him too much," Elizabeth intoned seriously.

"But what'll happen when the East India Trading Company puts him at risk. They're currently in the process of hunting down every single pirate who's seen as opposition and everyone affiliated with them. And that includes you two."

Will and Elizabeth didn't say anything, so Jack continued on.

"The East India Company will most surely arrest the both of you eventually and not care if you have a son to take care of. They will simply send him away to an orphanage as his parents are brutally executed for acts of piracy. The only way to prevent all that from happening is to help me find something that will assure us pirates victory in this little war."

Elizabeth became teary-eyed at the thought of being separated from her son, and buried her face in Will's shoulder.

"What are you after this time, Jack?" Will finally asked.

"The underwater civilization of Atlantis."

"Why?"

"There is a certain mystical artifact of great power and wealth resting with the rubble. An amulet."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I am under the impression that the East India Trading Company is searching for it. If thy possess the amulet, then they will be able to use its power to destroy every pirate on the face of the earth."

"So, if we find this amulet, we find a way to defeat the East India Trading Company?"

"Yes. All we have to do is discover a way to get into the city after having found the key into uncovering the entrance that will allow us safe passage and obtain the amulet before anyone else does."

"Then, you want us to help you find this...'key'?"

"No," Jack smiled. "_You_ want to help me find this key. Because the finding of this key finds you incapacitorially discovering and or locating the detecting of a way to stop all our enemies and therefore save your good little tyke...what's-his-face. Savvy?"

"The amulet is going to save Elizabeth and Michael?"

Jack paused for a moment. "Yeah. It's gonna save Elizabeth and Michael."

Later that night, Will and Elizabeth made their way down to the room that they shared with Michael. They had finally decided to tell him about their past dealings with the infamous Jack Sparrow. And as they entered the room, Will and Elizabeth could only imagine what Michael's response would be.


	9. Henry Morgan

A/N: Normally, I wouldn't have these many chapters within two days. However, I've been bitten by the writing bug recently and couldn't help but update today as well. So, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, many leagues away, a relentless rain was beating down furiously upon a pirate ship that was out in open water. This ship was believed to be a ghost ship by anyone who happened to catch a glimpse of it. The sails were tattered with a few gaping holes here and there, pointed ends as sharp as the tips of swords, and the ship itself was massive. It was able to turn your insides into pure ice and fascinate you until the moment its daunting cannons blasted you into smithereens.

This ship belonged to a man who could be considered a demon; a man that was said to have died many years ago, but one who had been spotted from time to time carrying on with piratical business. He was known as Henry Morgan, a pirate who had once possessed complete control over 15 ships, and had used this small army to attack various Spanish ports without remorse. When he had eventually died, Morgan struck a deal with the Devil himself in order to gain more time in the mortal world. Morgan had vowed to become the Devil's "hunter", tracking down various artifacts of immense power for his master. However, Morgan recently had become inundated with his insatiable greed, but the Devil was still under the false assumption that Morgan was continuing to diligently carry out his orders.

Quite frankly, Morgan was fed up with being a servant. He had decided at last that it was time to regain the control he once had in the Caribbean; all he needed to do was wait for one of the Devil's other indentured servants to show his ugly face, touting the latest object of value Morgan had to obtain.

Morgan himself was currently hunched over a map, intently studying the waters ahead of him and his crew. Morgan's cabin was dimly illuminated by the candles mounted at different intervals around the room, but it was just enough light for the conniving pirate captain. The only sound came from the heavy downpour of rain from outside. Every once in a while, the ship would rock slightly, swaying with the brutal waves that were a result of the weather conditions.

After a few minutes, Morgan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his right eye; the left eye socket was covered with a black patch, but the eye itself was missing. The price of Morgan's deal with the Devil had been his left eye. Now, it had been replaced with a violently dark blood-red light that harbored the gruesome ability to shoot straight through a person's flesh and bones. Morgan recalled using this power only three times in the past, all of which were scars in his dark memory.

As Morgan dwelled on his situation, he began to question exactly how he came to be here. The real reason he had agreed to take this curse was painfully easy to recall. Before Morgan had died, he was very much in love with a ravishing woman. Her eyes were emerald green, her hair as black as the night, and her body shaped so perfect it was as if it had been carved by gods themselves. Her name was Annabelle, and she knew that Morgan was a pirate when he had courted her. Over the course of a year, Morgan and Annabelle had fallen deeply in love and were eventually married in secret; Morgan couldn't let his enemies find out about her.

But before they could have a chance to really settle down, Morgan had abruptly died. Only Annabelle was the one who knew the truth behind Morgan's death. Everyone else believed that Morgan had died after retiring from piracy, when in actuality, he had lost his life in a grand battle. In the event of his untimely death, Morgan had made arrangements for a close personal friend to masquerade as him, making the general pirate community believe that Morgan was still alive. The plan had apparently worked flawlessly, lasting until Morgan's friend himself died.

Shortly, and secretly, after that Morgan returned to the land of the living with a truly demonic appearance. He had been given control of a crew comprised of pirates that were half humans and half demons that helped Morgan obtain the artifacts he was commissioned to find.

Soon after, Morgan had made a dark discovery. When he tried to find his lost love, Annabelle, Morgan discovered that she had been dead for a year; she was killed in a pirate raid on her town. After that, Morgan's hatred grew to immeasurable proportions, and he found himself completely indebted to his new master.

Now, here he was, consumed with bitterness and cruelty and determined to take it out on whomever may cross his path. As Morgan sat contemplating his past, a sudden pain erupted in his head. He grasped both sides of his head with his gloved hands, recognizing the signal.

Slowly, he rose from his chair and made his way over to the far side of his quarters, where a large and unlit candle was situated alone on a shelf. This candle contrasted from the others in that it was completely black, instead of tan or milky white. Attempting to ignore the pain, Morgan ruffled around in his coat pocket until he found what he wanted: a box of matches. He pulled one out and struck it ablaze before letting it make contact with the thread sticking out of the top of the candle.

Immediately, the searing pain inside Morgan's head subsided as the black candle began to shine with violent purple flames. Over the course of a few seconds, the flame grew until it almost reached the ceiling. Morgan stepped back as a pale figure draped entirely in black stepped out of the purplish fire as if it were merely a doorway.

This man's, or at least it appeared to be a man, hair was slicked back with what could only be oil and his eyes looked like they were on fire themselves. His black robes were godlike, and the gray lining sported weird and misshapen symbols. In his hands, he clutched a cane as wide as a sword, and the handle was in the form of a miniature skull. He gave Morgan a look so cold that it could have probably frozen rum.

Morgan bowed to the man. "Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

Hades now stared down at Morgan's form in indifference. "Rise," he spoke in a silky voice that would send a chill running down anyone's spine.

Morgan obliged while removing his hat. "How may I be of service?"

Hades smirked. "It is time, Henry, for you to find yet another object of considerable value to me."

"And what exactly am I after this time?"

Hades swept past Morgan, making his way to the window. As he did so, each and every candle inside the quarters abruptly flickered out the moment Hades had walked past them. Once every candle had died out, the cabin was cast in the purple light emanating from the black candle. From across the room, Morgan could see the purple flames reflected in the pitiless eyes of the Lord of the Underworld, and in addition, the light danced ominously off the demon's pale skin.

Hades finally spoke again after what seemed like an eternity. "Tell me, Captain, do you know anything of the legend of Atlantis?"

As Morgan crossed the floor to join his master, he scoffed at the question. "Almost everyone who's ever sailed the seven seas has heard of the lost city."

"Good. But I must assume that you remain blind to what remains buried within the ruins?"

Morgan's answer to this inquiry was merely a rather confused expression. Hades continued on.

"There is an amulet, the size of a fist, down there. It is said that it was the source of the city's immense power, but ultimately its destruction. What entices me to possess it is what it has the ability to do."

"I'm listening," Morgan prodded.

"The amulet has the power to create entire continents and new landmasses all on its own. With the amulet in my hands, I'll be able to destroy the human world, and create Hell on earth. The Gods of Olympus will have no choice but to make me ruler, finally de-throning my brother Zeus."

"And those are your intentions, are they?"

"They most certainly are. And if you succeed in finding it, I'm fairly positive I can guarantee you a position of power on Mount Olympus. Perhaps ruler of the sea? That would take care of my other brother, Poseidon, at least."

"What about gold?"

Hades smirked scarily. "Oh, the riches will be beyond your wildest imagination."

Morgan thought about it for a moment before replying. "What if I refuse?"

Hades' eyes flared dangerously. "What?" he asked sharply.

"What if I told you that I no longer wish to partake in your little treasure hunts? What if I was tired of being your slave?"

Hades chuckled darkly. "You have no choice. You must uphold your end of our bargain for however long as I see fit. You signed a contract." In that instant, a roll of parchment appeared out of thin air in a flash of flames. Hades unrolled it and turned the face around so that Morgan could see it. "You sold me your soul." Hades indicated a spot of dried blood on the contract's signature line. "A deal forged by blood is not one so easily broken. You will do as I say, or suffer an eternity of damnation." The instant those words left Hades' lips, lightning lit up the sky outside and a loud rumble of thunder cracked in the air. The sudden flash also caused Morgan to catch sight of a rather frightening and demonic face that seemed as if it were hidden under Hades' current human one.

Morgan glanced around uncomfortably.

"Don't forget," Hades plowed on, "even though you may appear to be a demon, you're still mortal. You could be killed very easily at a moment's notice."

"I'm aware of that," Morgan grunted. He gazed into the evil eyes of the devil standing before him and reluctantly uttered his next words. "Very well. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Such as?"

"Any hindrances that may stand in the way?"

Hades smirked once more. "Well, there may be the matter of a certain Captain Jack Sparrow to deal with. I know for a fact that he plots to discover the amulet as well, so be very wary of that."

Morgan gave Hades a dark look. "Did you say Sparrow?"

"Yes. Why, do you know him?"

Morgan sighed and gazed out at the stormy sea. "We've had...dealings in the past. But I mainly knew his father; we bumped heads quite a few times over the attack strategies I used back when I commanded my own little fleet of ships. In fact, James Sparrow was the one who killed me." Morgan paused. "It would be a great pleasure to kill his son in return. But how does Sparrow even know of the amulet?"

"He rescued a drifter at sea who was on the very same quest, under the employ of the East India Trading Company."

"So you mean to tell me that in addition to killing Sparrow, I must also dodge agents of the East India Company? Bloody hell."

Hades cackled in high, cruel laughter. "Henry, come now. I was under the impression that a man like you was ready to welcome any type of challenge with open arms."

"I am, it's just that I only have one ship and the East India Trading Company has hundreds, upon thousands!"

"Have you forgotten that I myself created this ship and gave you command of it? _The Nightmare_ is more than capable of taking on that many ships." _The Nightmare_ was the name of the ghostly vessel that Morgan captained with his vicious crew. "I have supplied you with rather sufficient supplies in the past that have helped you accomplish your treacherous missions."

"And I thank you for that."

Hades cleared his throat. "Now, back to business, there's another aspect of this odyssey that you need to be made aware of."

"That being...?"

"In order to gain control of the amulet, you must translate a certain inscription on an ancient scroll located on an island that disappears and reappears at will."

"How do I find a disappearing island?"

"That requires the help of a mysterious fortuneteller; a fortuneteller who just so happens to be an acquaintance of Jack Sparrow's. Sparrow will most likely be in the company of this person and all you have to do is wait secretly at the proper location." Hades then snapped his fingers and another, smaller strip of paper materialized out of thin air by means of flames. He handed it to Morgan. "Anchor _The Nightmare_ at these exact coordinates and merely wait for Sparrow and his crew to arrive."

"I highly doubt Sparrow won't notice a ship floating in the area of this island."

"That's why I will place an invisibility charm over this ship until Sparrow's _Black Pearl_ arrives. I always plan ahead, Henry. You of all people should know that."

Morgan nodded. "Any other valuable information I need to be aware of?"

"No. Just make sure you don't fail, otherwise it'll be the Devil to pay!"

After that, Hades swept past Morgan, making his way back to the tall doorway of purple flames that was still connected to the black candle. Hades stopped directly in front of it and turned. "But, if you do fail, then you can be sure that our agreement will end then and there." With that said, Hades exited the captains' quarters by stepping back through the purple flames, which sunk back down into the candle the moment he had disappeared. An instant later, all the other candles flickered back to life as another low rumble of thunder sounded.

Morgan stood there for a few more minutes, gazing down at the slip of paper still clutched between his fingers, then up at the black candle. After countless moments of silent contemplation, Morgan finally came to a decision.

_I'm not going to let my soul be controlled any longer. It's high time I took advantage of the situation; I'm going to steal the Amulet of Atlantis for myself._


	10. Myths, Legends & Destinies

A/N: A bit of foreshadowing here...see if you can catch it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Absolute silence had fallen over the Turners' private cabin. Will and Elizabeth were sitting on either side of their son, whose eyes were darting excitedly back and forth between his parents. They had just told Michael every single detail of their past escapades and as they knew he would be, Michael seemed to be beside himself with awe and wonder. Quite suddenly, Michael leapt to his feet and stood before Will and Elizabeth, eyes glowing in delight.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "My mum and dad...pirates! Wow!"

Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other, slightly grinning. Both had expected just this sort of reaction from Michael. However, on some level, they felt that he would eventually question why he was never told before now, therefore leading him to feel compelled to find a way to make his parents regret keeping secrets this large from him. And nobody knew better the ways in which Michael Turner taught someone a lesson than Will and Elizabeth.

They had a discussion about this in private earlier. Elizabeth recalled all too well the countless babysitters who had suffered at the hands of Port Royal's most mischievous young person and the moments scattered here and there when she herself had fallen victim to her son's wrath. Elizabeth wasn't expecting to have her butt glued to something again or to be covered in molasses and flour for the second time in one day, but Will and her agreed that whatever prank Michael decided to pull on them in the near future, they most likely deserved it. They felt this way because they knew how it felt to be angry at not being kept privy to certain information.

And as they watched Michael talk energetically in front of them, Will and Elizabeth began to ponder what would eventually and inevitably happen to them as a result of this six-year secret. Michael's lively voice brought them out of their reverie.

"So, what was it like fighting Davy Jones?"

Will sighed. "It was an experience worth forgetting and a terrible ordeal for both your mum and me."

"Quite," agreed Elizabeth. "You know, Michael, pirating really isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Really?"

"Yes. In the real world, the hero doesn't always emerge victorious. There are times when the hero is captured, most likely tortured, and imprisoned for a short time."

"Of course, but pirates like Captain Jack Sparrow always manage to escape! I bet Jack Sparrow is really fantastic!"

Will chuckled at his son's remark. "Michael, the one thing you have to understand about Jack Sparrow is that you can never completely trust him."

"What do you mean?"

"A real pirate is only concerned about himself, and himself alone. Jack especially will do whatever he needs to do in order to save his own skin. Just keep that in mind."

"Why?" Michael asked. "Has he done that to you before?"

Will paused for a moment before answering. "Unfortunately, yes. He once tricked me onto the Flying Dutchman in a feeble attempt to save his soul from Davy Jones."

"And I bet he would do the same thing to me if the situation called for it," Elizabeth added on. "So just be aware of that side of Jack Sparrow."

Michael shrugged. "That seems like what a normal pirate would do."

Will gave Michael a stern look. "Please don't act like you're an expert on pirates. Until you've sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow, you have no idea what a pirate is truly like."

"Alright, Dad. I'll take your word on that." Now, it was Michael's turn to give his parents a serious expression. "Mum, Dad, why have you kept this from me for so long."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other rather uncomfortably; they had been anticipating this question for a while. Finally, Elizabeth decided to answer.

"Sweetie, we just wanted to protect you." She motioned for Michael to rejoin them on the bed. He did so and Elizabeth took him into her arms, hugging her son close. "We just thought that after all those years not taking part in piracy, there was no need in telling you all this. You know that your father and I love you very much, and we had your best interests at heart. I hope you can understand that."

As his mother said those words, Michael sank comfortably into Elizabeth's grasp. He had to admit, he absolutely reveled in his mother's comfort every time she offered it; it was as if every ounce of love Elizabeth had for her son coursed outward through her veins and into Michael's.

"You're not mad at us, are you, darling?" Elizabeth asked almost tentatively.

Michael thought hard about this question and finally looked up, smiling. "No. But I am a little upset still. Just...watch your back these next few days." Michael hugged his mom tight. When he let go, Elizabeth kissed his forehead.

"Even we admit that we deserve some type of punishment for our actions; and you are rather gifted at coming up with...interesting punishments."

Michael flashed a mischievous grin. "I can't disagree with you there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Elizabeth put Michael to bed a while later and then headed up onto the main deck for a bit of fresh air and peace and quiet. The deck was lit by the glow of the numerous lanterns located almost everywhere. Will and Elizabeth walked over to the railing and stared out at the ocean, which reflected the bright glow of the full moon. They stood there like that for a few minutes before Elizabeth broke the somewhat uneasy silence.

"Do you think we did the right thing by telling Michael?" she asked, her eyes bright and shining.

"Yes," Will replied evenly. "He had to know sooner or later. And since we love him so much, it was best that we told him now."

Elizabeth nodded as tears began to form in her eyes; she wiped them away swiftly as she sniffed. "I know. It's just...if anything bad happens to him or if he gets hurt..." Her voice trailed off.

"Come here." Will pulled Elizabeth into his arms, rocking her back and forth as she silently wept in his chest. He cradled her head in his left palm and whispered into her ear. "Nothing's going to happen to Michael. I promise you that."

Elizabeth gazed deeply into Will's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth pulled Will's head down towards hers and kissed him with all her might. Elizabeth let her tongue slip into Will's mouth pleasurably as her arms wrapped around his neck. Meanwhile, Will's hands slipped down from Elizabeth's sides to her waist. Elizabeth, while still kissing Will, forced Will's hands back around her, placing them firmly on both her buttocks while pressing her body seductively closer to Will.

Will then began to trail kisses along the nape of Elizabeth's neck until he came to her bosom. Without warning, Elizabeth hopped up into Will's arms, wrapping her legs around his body. They both backed up until they hit the deck wall. Since there was no one else on the deck due to the late hour, the couple was free to do whatever they pleased. But just as the kisses were getting even more deeper, Will broke away.

"What is it?" Elizabeth queried.

"I just think...we should try to exercise more self-restraint until we're back home."

Elizabeth understood, but nodded rather reluctantly. Both Will and Elizabeth straightened themselves out before making their way back below deck.

It took only a few seconds to reach their door. Will and Elizabeth were careful to open it gently, so as not to wake Michael; but they needn't have troubled. The moment they both stepped into the room, Will and Elizabeth were met with a downpour of liquid from above, becoming soaked within seconds. As Elizabeth made to wipe the moist strands of hair from her face, something hit her vagina, exploding upon contact; it was a rotten tomato. She turned around on her heels as a result of the sudden blow, and was immediately met with two more bursts of tomato juice on both cheeks of her backside, followed by one on her back. Elizabeth waited a few seconds before once again turning around; as she did so, Elizabeth spied the ends of rather long launching contraptions, and both her feet currently rested upon two of them. When Elizabeth glanced over at Will, she discovered that he too had been hit on both his chest and face.

As stifled giggling soon reached their ears, Will and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as well. It turned out that Michael had been rather anxious to get his revenge. He was crouched low on the other side of the room, quietly laughing into his right palm.

"Now we're alright," he forced out in spite of his overpowering laughter.

Will and Elizabeth found that they could do nothing except dash over to their son and hug him close out of nothing but good nature. Out of all the things in the world, there is nothing quite as heartwarming as the feeling of closeness between family members.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, the Black Pearl had reached its first destination: Tia Dalma's shack. As the anchor was thrown down into the seabed, Michael turned to face his parents.

"Where are we?"

"We need to visit a person that can tell us how to find what we're after," Elizabeth answered.

"And what are we looking for?"

"The Amulet of Atlantis."

Michael's eyes widened considerably, but before he had time to get out another question, Jack walked by, shouting out orders.

"Into the longboats!" He paused and looked at the Turner family. "Men, women and...miniature man."

The crew climbed into the longboats and were soon sailing along the narrow, winding strait that led to the home of their mysterious fortune-telling friend.

Along the way, Michael kept bombarding Jack relentlessly with questions, trying to probe deeper into the pirate's past. Jack stood rigid in the longboat he shared with the Turners and Gibbs, rolling his eyes at the child's curiosity. Finally, he addressed the six-year-old.

"As much as I'm deeply flattered with your ever-growing respect towards me, I must ask that you try not to disturb the inhabitants of the woods all around us."

Michael goggled at Jack. "People actually _live_ here? Why?"

"An excellent question." However, Jack didn't answer the question, he just went back to his job of gazing around curiously at their ominous surroundings. When Michael made to ask the captain one more thing, Elizabeth pulled him down into her lap for the rest of the trip.

Once they had docked with Tia Dalma's wooden shack, Jack faced the rest of his crew. "Shall I have Turner Jr. mind the boats, then?"

"No!" Michael exclaimed. "I want to go too!"

Jack glanced towards Will and Elizabeth, who nodded that it was alright.

"Fine," Jack said. "Just don't touch anything." Jack then began to climb up the small ladder that allowed entry to the secluded wooden cabin, closely followed by everyone else.

Jack opened the front door in the same cautious manner he always did upon visiting the eccentric fortuneteller. At the moment, Tia Dalma was handling a small, strange-looking crab that was wriggling wildly on her table. Without even looking up to see who had entered, Tia Dalma spoke.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again, Jack Sparrow."

Jack smiled. "Did the 'inner eye' or whatever you call it inform you of my impending visit?"

"No. I just had a feeling."

"Ah. Whenever I have strange feelings, I just wash them away with a good ol' bottle of rum."

Tia Dalma sniffed the air. "Hence the foul odor."

Jack sniffed under his armpit. "Trifles," he said, looking back.

Just then, Tia Dalma noticed the people who had entered behind Jack. Slowly, she walked towards Michael, who was being held protectively by his mother.

"And what is your name?"

"Michael Turner."

"Ah, the child of William and Elizabeth." Tia Dalma smiled as she opened her hand, revealing a shining gold coin, which she deposited into Michael's hand. She then stood up, but a mysterious expression came across her face the moment she made eye contact with Elizabeth. "You, Elizabeth Turner," she began in a voice full of interest, "soon, you will endure very harsh and cruel tests in order to unravel the mystery of the person you thought you lost forever."

Elizabeth, confused, looked at Tia Dalma suspiciously. "The person I thought I lost forever? Who could that be?"

Tia Dalma grinned. "Who, indeed."

Jack walked over to them. "Enough with all the mystery! Now, we're here for you to help us solve a mystery." Jack became confused himself over his wording.

Tia Dalma finally tore her eyes away from Elizabeth and sat back down. "Of course you're here for that. Come."

"Come," Jack repeated to everyone else. He then blew a feather that was dangling from the ceiling out of his eyes.

"What is it that you wish to know about this time?"

"A little underwater city known as Atlantis, perhaps you've heard of it."

Tia Dalma shot Jack an unusually curious expression. "You mean the amulet that still lies buried in the ruins?"

It was Jack's turn to look curious. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

The bard shrugged. "Nothing. As you know, the city of Atlantis was created many, many years ago by the Gods who inhabit the Heavens. The city prospered greatly and housed a tremendous civilization. The villagers worshiped Poseidon, the God of the Sea, and in turn Poseidon let the city go about their business without conflict. There was a tower located in the center of the city, with a glowing blue stone inside it the size of a fist. This was known as the Amulet of Atlantis, the source of power for the prosperous civilization."

"I'm familiar with all that," Jack waved his hand. "Get to the interesting part."

Tia Dalma continued on. "However, this amulet was what caused the destruction of Atlantis. Supposedly, a thief attempted to steal it, but the power stored inside it was so awesome, that it incinerated the man and began to emit waves of energy that crumpled every structure in a short period of time. Soon after that, the water came in around it, and let what remained of Atlantis drown. But the amulet remained intact, and is still emanating power to this day."

"I'm impressed with your rather extensive knowledge. How is it you know all of this?"

"The secret of how to control the amulet was entrusted to one man long ago by the King of Atlantis himself. I am a descendant of that person."

"Are you, now?"

"Yes. The amulet has the ability to create new landmasses and continents all on its own. That was something the King wanted to be safe from everyone else; he couldn't compromise his biggest secret."

"So, how exactly do you gain control of the amulet?" Will asked.

"To possess the power of the Amulet of Atlantis, you must first unlock its secret."

"And how would we accomplish that?"

"By finding the Scroll of Lost Souls. It is a scroll that has ancient inscriptions on it that when translated, gives the translator complete control over the amulet. On the back is a map to the underwater remains of Atlantis."

"So, we find this scroll, we find the amulet," concluded Elizabeth.

"We find the amulet," Will added, "we find a way to defeat any East India Trading Company agents that may be after us."

"Exactly," Jack grinned.

"But I'm afraid that getting the scroll isn't as easy as it sounds," Tia Dalma interjected. "The Scroll of Lost Souls is located on an island called the Island of the Mists; it is an island that vanishes and reappears at will, unless you know how to make it appear."

"And you know how to do that, I gather."

"Obviously. But once you set foot on land, you must battle the protectors of the scroll, each forged from a different Earth element. And after they have been defeated, there's still the matter of the humans who make sure their duty of ensuring the scroll's safety is fulfilled. These humans are reincarnated souls of Atlantis villagers who live in a small castle on the tip of a mountain in the middle of the island. Your only hope to obtain the scroll is to disguise yourselves among them whilst they host a ball that occurred at the time of Atlantis's destruction. If this is successful, then you'll be able to sneak into the space where the Scroll of Lost Souls is kept. After that, you must escape the island without detection and under the nose of very tight security."

A stunned silence followed Tia Dalma's long-winded explanation. At long last, the silence was broken by Jack, who chuckled nervously. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we will be in dire need of some assistance."

Tia Dalma smiled knowingly. "Never fear, Jack Sparrow. I shall personally accompany you on your quest considering my ties to what you're after."

Jack feigned a delighted expression. "Oh! Wonderful! Always happy to have an extra pair of hands onboard. I'll give you a few minutes to get prepared, shall I?"

"Indeed." As Tia Dalma began to pick some things out from around her cabin, Jack and the crew quietly stepped outside. Everyone that is, except for Elizabeth. She handed Michael over to Will, who in turn stepped out of the door. Elizabeth approached the fortuneteller cautiously, tentative in asking her what she was about to.

"Er...Tia Dalma?"

"Yes, Mrs. Turner?"

"Um...I was just wondering about what she said to me –"

"Ah, yes. It seems that you have a serious ordeal ahead of you, even after all this Atlantis business is finished...William included."

Elizabeth gulped. "What is ahead of me, exactly?"

Tia Dalma hesitated. "I'm afraid I can't really tell you in great detail. Tragedy, first of all, and then revenge followed by desperation and finally curiosity amongst torment."

Elizabeth stared blankly, not able to say a word.

"But, you're devotion to the man you love will be tested to the man you love in the near future...in more than one way. Now, please, I must prepare for the voyage."

Elizabeth reluctantly exited the shack to rejoin Will. The moment she did, Elizabeth enveloped her husband in a tight hug.


	11. Inquiry

Chapter 9

As Captain Jonathan Barnet quietly stepped through the open doorway of the Turner residence, he carefully absorbed every feature of the darkened house with rapt attention. The Turners had been missing for a few days now, with no indication of where they went. However, Barnet was absolutely certain of where they were: sailing alongside Jack Sparrow somewhere in the Caribbean. Soon, he heard Mercer, who had assisted Barnet in entering the home, follow closely.

Captain Johnathan Barnet's reputation was one that pretty much every single pirate was familiar with. Barnet had made himself known among his enemies by taking part in the East India Trading Company's first attack on a group of pirate vessels. Tracking the ships down had been an easy feat, due to Barnet's flawless ability to follow the trail of a ship by traveling from port to port in hopes of acquiring some valuable information. And once he had found what he was after, Barnet did not hesitate whatsoever in completely annihilating the ships that carried ruthless criminals onboard. Barnet harbored a true hatred for pirates, especially after his brother Cutler Beckett had been murdered by one.

Recently, the East India Trading Company had been criticized of becoming that which they were hunting. However, Barnet considered whatever actions needed to be taken necessary if they were to truly bring the age of piracy to a close. Barnet was sinisterly unmerciful whenever he had a pirate at the business end of a sword; he was a man who went along with the East India Trading Company's plan, but was prepared to accomplish it himself by any means necessary. And if that meant sacrificing the daughter of Port Royal's Governor along with her husband, then so be it.

Mercer made his way upstairs, and as he did so, Barnet began to walk from room to room, taking in the house's rather lavish features. They had decided that this was the best moment to search the house for any incriminating evidence that would prove consequential for the Turners. As Barnet thoroughly searched every bit of the lower level of the house as possible, he began to get the feeling that he had already come to know these people as if they were close friends; every single personal memento seemed to tell everything there was to know about the Turner family. The family portrait, which was created only a short time ago, showed Will, Elizabeth and Michael smiling widely; the artist certainly had done an excellent job of capturing each person's facial and physical features rather well.

Minutes later, Barnet was in the midst of sorting through the dining room when Mercer stealthily approached him from behind. Barnet turned around with an expectant look on his face. "Well?"

"I found nothing incriminating or anything that would hint as to where exactly the Turners disappeared to."

Barnet nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind that they have absconded in the presence of Jack Sparrow."

"And what purpose could possibly be served in joining him yet again?"

"Consider it. The East India Trading Company is currently employing the use of any privateers willing to hunt for the Amulet of Atlantis. With this amulet in our possession, piracy would surely be exterminated in a short matter of time, ensuring us victory. I think it is safe to assume that Sparrow has somehow gotten wind of our plot and is attempting to recover the artifact before we do." Barnet paused for a moment. "I must admit, it was rather ingenious of him to enlist the help of his old friends...with the Turners onboard his ship, he would be ensured safe passage through the blockades that the East India Trading Company has stationed throughout the seas."

"However," said Mercer, "you are operating of your own accord, Captain. You are not working with the East India Trading Company. At least, not anymore."

"Your point being...?"

"Don't you fear failure at this stage?"

Barnet merely smirked wickedly. "Of course not. I have taken careful steps to ensure my success in controlling the seas, however long it may take. I have ships of my own, covertly stationed at ports relatively close to the rumored location of the amulet. I can simply contact them through my...special way and inform them to be on the lookout for Sparrow. Even if we fail in the pursuit of obtaining the amulet, events will still be set in motion that will allow me to emerge victorious one way or the other. And if it means secluding, imprisoning, or even killing a family with as much political influence as this one, then so be it."

"And what if Swann attempts to stand in our way?"

"We will do whatever is necessary, Mr. Mercer. I never lose."

An eerie silence followed Barbet's last words. Finally, after the minutes crept by in agonizing slowness, Barnet spoke again.

"Now, we must continue on in our act of investigating the Turners. Both because we don't want to arouse suspicion from my superiors at the East India Trading Company, and because we need to have sufficient evidence in our possession with which to threaten the Turners if things come to that. I want a list of known friends and/or acquaintances of the Turner family. Perhaps they can shed some light on how often they seemingly vanish into thin air like they just did."

"And how would I go about doing that?" asked Mercer.

"Start by asking Governor Swann. Surely he should be aware of the people his daughter and son-in-law socialize with."

Mercer nodded curtly and exited the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Thomas had been a close, personal friend of Will and Elizabeth Turner ever since they had arrived back in Port Royal onboard the Black Pearl, having just been married by none other than Jack Sparrow; that had been eight years ago. Mary remembered catching a brief glimpse of the buccaneer and also remembered quite vividly the sense of lust that had erupted inside her the moment the captain's eyes had met hers. Before departing from the town, Jack and Mary had rather unexpectedly crossed paths; Jack was obviously drunk and was in search for a good woman with which he could have a one-night fling. One thing had led to another, and that night Mary became that woman. After that night, Mary thought that she would never see Jack Sparrow again, but she turned out to be wrong about that. Over the next two years, Jack covertly came to and from Port Royal to rekindle Mary's and his fiery passion.

Finally, a miracle that Mary never dreamed of had occurred. After their latest fling, Mary discovered that Jack had gotten her pregnant. However, after having told Jack the wonderful news, the pirate had acted scared rather than happy. Mary admitted to herself that at one point in their relationship, she had considered the option of Jack leaving the profession of pirating, but she had come to realize just how foolish she had been. Instead of agreeing to help raise the child, Jack had simply abandoned Mary and her unborn baby, which hardened Mary's demeanor toward the captain considerably. Mary had a girl and decided that on some level, she would give her child something that belonged to her father...in a manner. She had decided to name her child Jacquelyn, borrowing slightly from Jack's name.

Over these past six years, Jacquelyn and Michael, Will and Elizabeth's son, had grown very close as the result of numerous play dates and home-schooling together. From time to time, Jacquelyn showed a streak of mischief that she could only have inherited from her father, and curiously, Michael seemed to possess the exact same quality. Lately, Jacquelyn had been using her creative, yet mischievously cruel mind that was put to work anytime she was crossed had been used to its fullest extent in many different ways against babysitters. The last babysitter for Jacquelyn had been Elizabeth and she had looked after Jacquelyn for an entire weekend when Mary went to visit a family member. What exactly happened between her daughter and Elizabeth, Mary still was not completely sure of. But when Mary returned home, she discovered Jacquelyn in pretty good condition, but Elizabeth was a down-right mess. Her hair was disorderly, her clothes ripped slightly in some places and splotched dirty in others, and an expression that combined both anger and weariness plastered across her face. Elizabeth told Mary to severely punish Jacquelyn for the relentless torment that she had put her through while not going into any specifics. Mary thought it best to let Elizabeth calm down a while by keeping Jacquelyn out of her eyesight. But once Elizabeth had settled, everything went back to normal. But seeing as how Elizabeth was the town's schoolteacher during the fall and spring in addition to a bureaucrat, who could blame the children for feeling the need to have a little fun with her?

Being a prankster was not the only thing Mary was concerned about in terms of her daughter, though. Jacquelyn also found opportunities to question her mother about who her father was. Mary refused to tell Jacquelyn that she was Jack Sparrow's daughter, mainly because she feared her reaction. But Mary knew that she would eventually be forced to tell Jacquelyn the truth; she just had to figure out the appropriate way.

Mary, who was buying herself with duties in the kitchen, was abruptly jolted out of her reverie by the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Mummy?" Jacquelyn called from the kitchen doorway. "There's a man at the door who wants to talk to you."

Curious, Mary dropped what she was doing and turned around to face Jacquelyn. "What did this man look like?"

"Important."

"Did this man say what he wanted to talk to me about?"

Jacquelyn shook her head. "No. He just asked me to go get you."

Mary wiped her hands with a cloth and nodded. "Alright. I'm coming." Mary followed Jacquelyn out of the kitchen, through a narrow hallway, and ended up in front of the main door, which was open. A man with a white wig perched on top of his head and navy blue robes draped over his body stood there, a look of unwavering seriousness on his face. He nodded curtly.

"Miss Mary Thomas, I presume?" The man's tone of voice was able to convey the fact that he was without a doubt a dignified person of government.

"Correct," Mary answered. "And who are you?"

Without an invitation, the man stepped inside the house while removing his overcoat. Another man behind him, who appeared even more cold in demeanor, took it.

"Captain Jonathan Barnet," Barnet introduced himself, "of the East India Trading Company."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by a man of your stature?" Mary asked politely.

"What I'm here to discuss could easily be considered quite...sensitive. Do you have a place where we can talk in private?" Once he was finished, Barnet glanced down at Jacquelyn.

Picking up on what Barnet meant, Mary bent down to say something in Jacquelyn's ear. "Why don't you go up to your room and let us have some privacy? Could you do that, dear?"

Jacquelyn looked at each adult before finally answering the question. "Alright, Mummy." And with that, Jacquelyn climbed up the stairs that led to the house's upper level and went into her room.

"This way, please." Mary motioned to the study door, which stood ajar at the end of the hallway.

Once both Mary and Barnet were inside, Mary closed the door behind them. Then, they both sat down in plush armchairs that were situated in front of a nice, cozy fire.

"Now, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" Mary inquired.

Barnet did not waste any time at all in getting straight down to business. "If I'm not mistaken, you are a rather close acquaintance of the Turner family, are you not?"

Mary nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Tell me, how well do you know them?"

Mary considered the question and shrugged. "Pretty well, I guess. We've known each other for eight years now."

"And in those eight years, would you say you shared _everything_ with each other?"

"Of course." Mary paused uncertainly. "Excuse me, Captain. But I don't really see where you're taking this."

Barnet waved a hand idly. "Forgive me. I'll get straight to it, shall I? Have the Turners ever divulged any information on partaking in certain acts of...questionable legality?"

Mary gave Barnet a quizzical look. "Do you mean piracy?"

Barnet simply nodded his head.

Mary hesitated. It was true, Will and Elizabeth had trusted Mary enough to confide in her the information concerning their past misadventures with Jack Sparrow. So it came as a genuine surprise to her that the East India Trading Company would be interested in this aspect of the couple's lives after all these years. Putting on the most convincing expression possible, Mary answered the question in a tone that suggested she really did not know anything. "No. Will and Elizabeth never talked about or even mentioned coming as close as a mile to a pirate since the whole Davy Jones incident, if that is indeed what you mean. After all, you should know that they were cleared of all charges once they exposed that bastardy Beckett's secret desires."

Barnet's face hardened considerably. "Yes, I am aware of that. However, I'd advise you to watch what you say about Lord Cutler Beckett. Mainly because he was my brother."

Mary's face drained of all color in an instant.

"Now, you should know two things. One, if the Turners took part in any acts of piracy since they were cleared of their previous charges, that would mean they would be violating British law, therefore resulting in their immediate arrest. And two, lying to a man in my position does have its serious repercussions."

"I'm not lying to you, Captain!" Mary protested.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." An uneasy silence followed those last few words, which was broken at last by Barnet. "Tell me, what are the Turners' occupations in the town?"

"Exactly why do you wish to know that?"

Barnet smirked. "I just want to know if it is normal for them to simply disappear without any indication of where they might be going. And keep in mind, Miss Thomas, that if you were to withhold information from me, I could have you arrested and put in jail."

Mary instantly became nervous upon hearing those words, and seeing no other alternative, decided to tell Barnet. "William works with his father in the blacksmith workshop where they make quite a bit of money these days, and Elizabeth is the town's new schoolteacher in the fall and spring seasons."

Barnet gave Mary a curious look. "Schoolteacher? I thought all children were home-schooled by their parents."

"On occasion. But for the majority of the year, they attend school in the normal fashion, under the watchful eye of Elizabeth. She is rather fond of children," Mary snickered, "that is, when she isn't the target of their amusing little pranks. After all, children will be children, and what better person to take out their frustration on than the person who gives them stressful work? But all the same, Elizabeth respects the children and the children respect her back...when they're not putting a pinecone in her chair, for example."

"And this is in addition to their duties as bureaucrats?"

"Yes."

"So it would appear that they wouldn't be people you'd expect to sail with, say...Jack Sparrow?"

Mary cleared her throat at the mention of Jack's name. "No."

Barnet seemed to mistake that as a form of hiding something, because a very curious expression crossed his face at that moment. However, he didn't say anything. Instead, Barnet merely rose from his chair.

"Thank you. I believe that will be all, unless of course, you have anything else to add?"

Mary shook her head. "No, Captain. Nothing."

"Very well, then." And with that, Barnet turned on his heel and exited the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Mercer met Barnet at his awaiting carriage.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"No. She's lying to me, though. I can sense it."

"So what would you like to do about it?"

"I need this leverage to use against the Turners so I can get what I want. Miss Thomas won't willingly say what she knows. She'll have to be coerced."

"That is, if we're sure she knows anything at all."

"She knows something. There's no doubt in my mind about it. You realize, of course Mr. Mercer, that you'll have to do what we discussed in secrecy. No one can get wise to why we are really here; we can't afford it."

"I understand, Captain."

Mercer pulled something out of the inside of his robes: a knife. He twirled it in his fingers menacingly before entering the carriage alongside Barnet.


	12. The Island Of The Mists

Chapter 10

Dawn was only moments away. The blanket of dark blue was beginning to evaporate from the sky, allowing the faintest traces of red and orange to appear, signaling the start of a new day. The Black Pearl was peacefully gliding through the calm ocean. Onboard, the crew members were just starting to awaken from their deep slumbers and ready to meet any new challenges that may present themselves. Michael Turner stealthily bounded up from the lower decks and came to a halt at the railing. He then gazed out at the wide expanse of sea all around the ship.

However, two people were wide awake, having been up for quite some time. Will and Elizabeth lay in their bed, each filled with a sense of worry that was powerful enough to keep them from getting any rest. The Black Pearl had been at sea for another couple of days, yet Elizabeth Turner had just told her husband about what Tia Dalma had told her in confidence before they had departed from her shack only days before. Elizabeth was laying contentedly in her husband's arms as he gently stroked her hair in an attempt to not only calm her nerves, but his as well. Finally, Will managed to find his voice.

"I guarantee that nothing will happen to you, Elizabeth. And whatever fate awaits you and I, we'll face it together."

Elizabeth, who had her arms wrapped around Will's chest, tightened her hold. "I'm just scared."

"I know. And another thing, whatever this is about our devotion to one another being tested some time in the future...I know we'll survive it because I love you too much to let you go."

"But Tia Dalma said that nobody can manufacture fate."

"Fate will never be able to tear us apart."

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth kissed Will with all her might, not stopping until they both had to break away for air. After that, Will and Elizabeth gazed deeply into each other's eyes until Will voiced a question that had been brewing in his mind for quite some time.

"One thing still bothers me about what Tia Dalma said. She told you that you would soon endure harsh tests in order to unravel the mystery of the person that you thought you lost forever. Who could that be?"

Elizabeth desperately probed her mind, searching for an answer, but ultimately couldn't find one. "I honestly have no idea. Try as I might, I can't think of a person I'd consider lost forever."

"Do you think she was referring to a death that has yet to happen?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Tia Dalma said that all of this would start with a tragedy in my life."

"So in order to uncover the truth behind a person who is supposedly dead, someone else has to die so that you can start down this...path to the truth? Ironic."

"Tia Dalma told me that the truth comes at a costly price sometimes. But she also said that these forthcoming events are unavoidable...that there's no way around fate."

"Tell me what her exact words were again," Will persisted.

Elizabeth sighed. "Tragedy, followed by a desire for revenge, then desperation, and finally curiosity amongst torment. All these emotions will inevitably lead me to this mysterious person."

"And here I thought we were free of these adventures."

"Wasn't it you who said piracy was in our blood? Maybe it's our destiny to live out at sea, constantly getting involved in these types of situations."

Will shrugged. "Perhaps. But what I find curious about destinies is that they're never specific about how we feel as they are being fulfilled."

"Well, my destiny hasn't begun yet."

Suddenly, the ship gave a lurch, slightly pushing everything forward a few feet. To keep from sliding off the bed, Will firmly grasped the side and pulled Elizabeth closer.

"We must be there. Come on."

Will and Elizabeth both stood up and made their way to the main deck. Every crew member was running to and fro, either going about the duties of securing the ship, or simply dashing over to the railing to try to catch a glimpse of their abrupt halt. Will and Elizabeth did the same, but to no avail; there wasn't even a hint of a landmass within plain sight. Suddenly, Tia Dalma came up beside them, as if she materialized out of thin air. Her eyes were fixed intently upon a spot a few feet away. Seconds later, Jack walked up to her right side.

"Is there a particular reason why we are staring at a seemingly bare portion of sea?"

"Yes," Tia Dalma replied with a devilish grin.

"And what, pray tell, would that reason be?"

"We've arrived."

Jack glanced around in confusion. "I don't see any island. Where is it?"

Without saying a word, Tia Dalma pulled a small, flat object out from her robes. One side of the object was completely wooden, while the other side seemed to contain a miniature rainbow within its four borders. This multicolored spectrum flashed brilliantly in the early morning sun, entrancing anyone who glanced at it. Tia Dalma angled this mirror-like artifact so that the sun's rays reflected off its surface and came down to meet the calm waters. The moment the ray of sunshine made contact with the sea, its color immediately changed from a hazy gold to a violent sapphire blue within a matter of mere seconds. The ray of blinding blue light caused the few miles of ocean surrounding it to froth in a mass of bubbles. Then, slowly but surely, something large began to appear virtually out of thin air. It was a landmass; one that was fuzzy at first, but turned solid and clear all too soon. Mountains rose into the sky in countless locations on the island, with trees and such surrounding them. On what appeared to be the highest mountain was a castle-like structure that rested peacefully on the mountain's tip. To add to the sudden jolt of shock that coursed through everyone's veins, the sky above abruptly transformed from a beautiful early morning yellow-orange to a dark, impenetrable blanket of gray; a bolt of lightning pierced the clouds seconds later.

"There," Tia Dalma smirked. "The Island Of The Mists."

"Whoa," Will gazed at the island in awe.

"And here I thought it would look foreboding," Jack said in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood. "So, this scroll...it's inside that fortress?" Jack pointed to the castle that was elevated above everything else.

"Yes," Tia Dalma nodded. "We must fight our way past the supernatural warriors patrolling the grounds, then find a way up that mountain so we can sneak inside the castle, disguised as Atlantis people, and retrieve the scroll."

"That's your plan, is it?" Jack asked.

"It most certainly is."

"I like it. Simple, and easy to remember. Now, what say we go ashore?"

Jack then went about preparing to go onto land, and the rest soon followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short distance away, covertly concealed by an invisible barrier, Henry Morgan stood on the deck of his ship. He was gazing through a long scope, carefully observing jack and the crew's departure from the Black Pearl. Next, he lowered the scope, a sinister grin stretching across his face.

"Time to go," he told his men. "After all, we can't afford to lose their trail. If we do, there will be no one to guide us to the scroll."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Michael, Tia Dalma, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti all hopped out of the longboats, stepped foot on land, and secured their means of tansportation to the shore. Will and Elizabeth had been reluctant to bring Michael along, but they found that they simply could not deny his protests. Both parents walked protectively in front of Michael in an attempt to ensure his safety. Jack, meanwhile, had pulled out his rather unique compass and opened it. For a few seconds, the needle inside spun around wildly until at last, it came to a rest as it pointed in the north direction. Without a word, the wily captain led his congregation of pirates north just as an ominous breeze ruffled everyone's hair and clothes slightly.

Will, Elizabeth and the others had been walking for what they estimated to be at least half an hour before they finally came to a clearing in the dense surrounding of trees that had seemed to be gradually closing in around them. Will peered ahead, and saw a portion of the base of the mountain which he surmised touted the enormous castle on its tip. Next, Will glanced around for any trace of security, but oddly enough, did not spot any. However, he swiftly drew his sword from its sheath just to be cautious. He then looked toward Jack.

"What's our next move?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged and pointed his thumb at Tia Dalma. "Why don't you ask her that?" He gave the fortuneteller a confused expression. "Aren't there supposed to be guards here?"

Tia Dalma smiled in her usual manner. "Jack, haven't you gotten used to these things? We are on an enchanted island, so naturally, the security measures would be enchanted as well."

"Funny, I don't see any signs of mystical forces at work."

"Just wait."

Jack followed Tia Dalma's eyes, and to his astonishment, was met with a sight that was quite extraordinary. First of all, mounds of dirt and grass were coming up from their resting places and were being melded together by what seemed like invisible hands to form a bulking, ominous figure that held a massive sword in its right hand. Its eyes were glowing blue rocks.

Next, a bolt of red lightning struck the earth right beside the first guard, exploding in bright red flames in a shape that also resembled a human being. The flames soon receded into a ball directly on top of an evil-looking man's heart, or at least the spot where a heart is supposed to be. The ball of flames virtually sank into this man's flesh, as if it were his heart, and it was being replaced inside his body. This guard's very eyes seemed to flash danger as if the emotion itself were a flame from a burning fire.

As a postlude to this last villain, a torrent of water dropped from the clouds above, glaring bright in that same sapphire blue light from earlier. The water slowly formed yet another figure of a person until, when it finished, the figure turned from pure water into a solid, muscular human being with pale skin and an assortment of weapons tucked into his belt.

And finally, strong gushes of wind swirled in a miniature cyclone, a cyclone that also became a solid person with dangerous-looking features about him. The first set of guardians who protected the Scroll of Lost Souls were warriors forged from the four Earth elements: earth, fire, water and wind. And each warrior was trained in the art of killing.

From behind the protection of thick bushes and leaves, the crew of the Black Pearl stood transfixed as they observed these events transpire right before their very eyes. When it was all over, Jack heaved a tremendous sigh.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood to duel right now," he groaned.

Will, however, was looking beyond the four new obstacles and spotted some objects with interesting appearances. They looked like large stone ovals, but they had holes in them large enough to fit, Will estimated, four people inside. Along their outer area, intricately carved and abnormal shapes and symbols were evident. Protruding from the front of these stone objects were many small, finger-sized crystals; one in each stone cylinder, which was about five, and each crystal was obviously colored sapphire blue, which was only barely visible due to the dim lighting. It was apparent to Will that blue seemed to be a popular color with the citizens of Atlantis. But the most fascinating thing about these designs was that each one was hovering a few inches above the ground and tethered to the mountain by means of some rope.

Upon seeing this, an idea began to formulate inside Will's mind. Once it had been fully formed, Will leaned in close to Jack. "I have a plan. See those stone objects behind the guards?" Will indicated that which he spoke of. "I think those things can get us to the top of the mountain, where the scroll is. Now, there are four guards; that means that four of us can duel them while the rest of us secretly get to those...crafts and get them ready for an escape. And considering the fact that these warriors may be immortal, this may be the best plan we have."

"They are not immortal," Tia Dalma interjected tonelessly.

Jack absorbed all of this quickly and quietly, carefully coming to the proper conclusion. "Very well. You, Elizabeth, Gibbs and I will fight those brutes while the rest of you can inconspicuously sneak behind us and prepare those...stone thingys for departure from land. Doesn't sound so bad, does it?" He glanced around at everyone else, each of whom had stern expressions stamped across their faces. Jack smiled genuinely, "Didn't think so."

Jack drew his sword, as did Elizabeth and Gibbs; Will already had his clutched tightly in his fingers. Slowly, they exited their lush surroundings and approached the four guardians. The moment each pirate was face to face with a different demon, the wraiths began to chuckle as if they were amused.

"So, you've come for the scroll, have you?" asked the fire guard.

"Yes," Jack answered simply. "And we're prepared to fight you lot in order to get to it."

The earth guard shrugged. "Have it your way, then."

Without warning, the ferocious battle began. Jack took on the water demon, Will the fire one, Elizabeth engaged the earth creature, and Gibbs took the wind guardian. In the sky above, lightning pierced the sky as thunder boomed loudly, however this did not seem to faze anyone in the swordfights.

Will furiously swung his blade in every possible direction, succeeding each time in deflecting the fire demon's red sword. Both opponents stepped this way and that as they continued on. The fire demon suddenly managed to lunge his blade toward Will's heart, but Will dodged the attack just in time. He immediately swung his blade under his adversary's and shoved it away. Next, Will's lightning-fast reflexes came in handy as he managed to land a hard blow to the side of the fire demon's face. The wraith staggered back, but was able to compose himself within the course of a mere few seconds. He charged at Will, and Will darted away. As he ran, the fire demon raised his sword in front of him, aimed it carefully, and watched in maniacal glee as a jet of flames erupted from the tip of the sword. Will noticed this and swiftly took refuge behind a thick tree trunk; the trunk melted away in no time. As the fire demon continued his onslaught, Will dashed and dodged each ray of flaming death that came his way. Then, risking everything, he raced toward the demon and jumped into midair just as the latest jet of fire came at him. As Will descended, he raised his own sword over his head and forcefully brought it down upon his opponent, but to no avail; the demon was successful in blocking the blow with the steel of his own blade. Will and the fire demon then began to struggle back and forth, each fighting for the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and the earth guardian were relentlessly landing blows, each time the steel of their swords would clang loudly. The earth demon's latest lunge managed to cause Elizabeth to trip backwards and fall to the ground, but Elizabeth forcefully kicked the guardian full-on in the face and then landed another blow to the chest. Elizabeth took the opportunity to leap back up and recommence the duel. She spun around while sticking her sword out, and this resulted in three gashes being left on the demon's chest. But instead of leaking blood, this wraith seemed to bleed a mixture of dirt and knotted grass. Elizabeth allowed herself only a moment to gaze at the sight in mild amazement before promptly slicing both the demon's leg in one wide, lethal swipe of her sword. Immediately, the guardian fell off the stubs that used to be the bottom halves of his legs and onto his back. Now without a huge advantage, the demon could do nothing except make feeble attempts to slash at Elizabeth; Elizabeth simply lopped off both arms and plunged her blade deep into the region where the heart is located. After Elizabeth had pulled her sword out of the demon's chest, what was left of the wraith slowly evaporated into thin air, the chopped-off arms and leg stubs included. Wiping her blade clean of the dirt, mud and grass that now stained it on the side of her pants, Elizabeth spotted Will and without hesitation went to help him.

Will was currently busy dueling both the fire demon and the wind demon; Gibbs had been knocked out while fighting with the wind wraith himself. Will was obviously having difficulty in keeping up with his two equally agile adversaries, so it came as a great relief when Elizabeth showed up at his side. They managed to smirk slyly at each other before taking on each enemy individually. Will re-engaged the fire demon as Elizabeth took on the wind demon. Each proved a worthy opponent for the couple as sweat began to escape from the pores on their skin. Will and Elizabeth were fighting with all the strength they could muster, and soon their muscles began to ache from the invigorating yet tiresome activity. Suddenly, Will and Elizabeth had their swords abruptly knocked from their grasp; the blades flew to the left. As the fire demon pointed his red blade at the couple, the wind demon outstretched his palms ominously. Realizing what was about to happen, Will and Elizabeth dived for their swords just as flames shot out from the fire demon's sword; those flames followed the couple by means of the gusts of air that were being provided by the wind demon. The flames set ablaze any piece of the surrounding forest that they touched, but Will and Elizabeth were too fast for them. They were able to retrieve their swords, dash back toward their opponent, but when they did were met with the tips of other swords pointed directly between their eyes. Will and Elizabeth slowly lowered their weapons.

"You've lost," sneered the wind demon.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other solemnly and turned so that they were directly facing one another.

Will sighed. "We gave it our best."

Elizabeth nodded. "At least we went out fighting bravely."

As the two demons began to circle around the couple, both Will and Elizabeth inconspicuously winked at each other. As their two opponents closed in on them, Will and Elizabeth slowly approached each other. The instant the two demons lunged at them, Will and Elizabeth enveloped each other in a tight hug, but this action also allowed them to plunge their swords deep into the chests of their opponents on each side. Immediately, Will and Elizabeth ripped their blades out of the demons and watched as the wind demon evaporated in a gray mist and the fire demon became engulfed in flames before disintegrating into nothing more than a wisp of smoke. Once their adversaries had vanished, Will and Elizabeth grinned at each other.

"We've still got it!" said Will.

"We certainly do."

They kissed passionately for a few moments before rushing over to help Jack.

Jack was currently engaged in a vigorous battle with the water demon, the only guardian left. The water demon appeared to be extremely athletic, as he easily matched each and every one of Jack's lunges. Every now and then, the dueling duo would spin and turn and leap in midair with impressive agility, however neither one of them seemed to gain the upper hand. The water demon shoved Jack away just as Will and Elizabeth came to his aid. The trio wasted no time whatsoever in attempting to tire their enemy out. But after a few minutes of fast and furious dueling, which was given a ferocious appearance due to the flaming trees, the water demon had managed to once again shove his opponents to the ground. He then raised his hands to the heavens just as another round of lightning cracked the sky and thunder roared overhead. Within seconds, a shower of rain began to beat down upon everyone relentlessly. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth got to their feat, unfazed, and continued the fierce swordfight.

With the rain shower, the water demon seemed to have an advantage. The pellets of rain soon changed from harmless drops of water to weapons that were used against the trio of pirates. Drops of rain were melded together to form flying disks that caused small jolts of sharp pain every time they smashed into human flesh. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were able to push aside the pain and keep trying to defeat this evil wraith before them. However, that was next to impossible, because the water demon had the ability to disappear into thin air, blending in with the curtain of water. Even though the massive fire in the woods was still vibrantly alive, that did nothing to help Jack, Will, and Elizabeth distinguish their opponent from the rain.

As Jack was squinting through the rain, a forceful jab caught him on the right side of his jaw. When he made to slash at the source of it, he discovered no one there.

Will saw this transpire, but certainly did not expect another forceful blow of equal power to send him staggering back a few steps.

Elizabeth watched this happen, and began to glance around her, trying to locate where the invisible villain would attack her. But before Elizabeth knew it, a hit to her back sent her falling down to the wet ground. She then felt Will's hands help lift her to her feet.

It went on this way for a few minutes, with the now invisible water demon landing blows to the trio, and the trio slashing at empty air and liquid. But all of a sudden, a great white light shone from the other direction; Tia Dalma was pointing some type of handheld object at them, and it was radiating a strong white light. If this was meant to illuminate the outline of the invisible water demon, then the beam of light served its purpose. The trio saw that the demon was standing directly in front of them, looking at his outlined arms in confusion. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth immediately plunged each of their swords into the outlined figure. The moment each sword tip touched solid flesh, the demons power of invisibility went away, and he stood before them looking shell-shocked. Finally, the water demon exploded into many drops of water that flew in every direction. Shortly preceding that spectacle, the torrent of rain abruptly stopped and the violent flames in the forest died away, and amazingly there were no burn marks on any of the trees, nor were the leaves torched.

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all heaved a deep sigh of relief now that their current terrible ordeal was over. Gibbs seemed to have been revived upon the defeat of the final guardian, and he was now on his feet and heading toward his comrades.

The four of them slowly made their way over to the rest of their party, who was waiting by the small hovering vehicles of Atlantis. The moment Will and Elizabeth were close enough, they were both enveloped in a tight hug by their son. Michael grabbed both pairs of legs and squeezed tightly.

"I have the _best _parents in the whole world!" he exclaimed to them.

Will and Elizabeth found that they could do nothing except return the warm embrace, grateful for the comfort after the tiring battle. Each of them helped scoop Michael up so that they could give him a proper hug. Elizabeth smiled at Will, and in return Will kissed his wife's cheek. Meanwhile, Jack was talking with Tia Dalma.

"So, how do these things work?"

Tia Dalma pointed at a light blue crystal that was resting in an engraved hole toward the front of the craft she was sitting in.

"These hovercrafts are powered by these crystals. Crystals were really popular with the inhabitants of Atlantis."

"Crystals?" Jack asked. "Didn't they ever hear about gold? Much more valuable...and shiny, at that."

Tia Dalma ignored Jack's remark. "We must fly these to the top of the mountain, disguise ourselves as Atlantians, and steal the Scroll of Lost Souls."

"Oh, goodie," Jack groaned.

Within a few minutes, everyone was situated in two separate hovercrafts and did their best to relax as the crafts slowly rose into the air toward the top of the mountain, where they would have to steal the Scroll of Lost Souls from under the noses of numerous reincarnated people.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ground, Henry Morgan and his crew patiently waited for the hovercrafts to return.


	13. The Scroll Of Lost Souls

A/N: This will be the last update for a while, so I decided to give you the next two chapters to keep you satisfied. Not that I won't have time to write (I most certainly will), but I've come up with an idea on how to promote the next installment in the series and it involves wrapping this one up ASAP. I won't say anything else about that just yet, only expect the rest of the story probably around late May. Hope you enjoy the updates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

At the top of the mountain, the hovercrafts slowly touched back down onto the ground, where their occupants swiftly jumped out and onto solid earth again.

The congregation of pirates turned to see a stream of blue lanterns lining a pathway that led to the entrance of the vast fortress ahead of them. The castle was brightly lit from the inside, the faint sounds of music and talking combining in the air so that the Pearl crew could faintly hear it. The castle was constructed of stone, each tower stretching high into the air, the tips of each sporting either torn flags or golden orbs. It was truly a sight to behold, but Jack willed himself to tear his eyes away long enough so that he could converse quickly with Tia Dalma.

"So, do you have any idea where the scroll is inside this castle?"

Tia Dalma nodded her head. "The scroll is located down in a dungeon, on the lower level."

"Ah, of course. Where else would it be?" Jack sized up the castle in an instant. "I certainly hope that the security in those dungeons is considerably lax, otherwise we'll have a difficult time accomplishing our goal. Now, how do we get inside?"

"I told you, Jack. We must disguise ourselves as members of Atlantis. We can't look too conspicuous."

"I bet they're just handing out the proper attire at the front door, are they?" Jack drawled sarcastically.

Tia Dalma merely pointed toward the castle doors, where people were entering seemingly out of nowhere. These people all sported unique-looking clothing. "We just have to steal some."

"Oh," was the only response Jack could think of.

Then, as stealthily as cats, everyone dashed into the shadows and ran to the side of the castle. Once there, Jack peeked conspiratorially around the corner. He spied groups of people entering the fortress through the open main doors in groups as large as four at a time. The clothes they wore were nowhere near as lavish as the fancy party outfits worn by the higher class of this time period, on the contrary, these were surprisingly simple. Gray pieces of cloth large enough to cover the majority of your chest acted as shirts; for women, there was no back, simply strings that tied around their necks, holding the front up. The bottom consisted of more plain cloth pieces; on the men, the cloths reached to just below the knees, hover for the women, the cloths cut off inches above the knee, obviously more like a short skirt. Embedded in everyone's clothes, though, were different multicolored gems and diamonds that shone even under the cloudy and dull sky.

Jack turned back to face his crewmates. "Alright, Will, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma and I will sneak inside and steal the scroll. The rest of you will stay here and watch for trouble."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said.

Jack looked at Will. "Come with me, and do what I do. Savvy?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Will and Jack had stepped in front of the main door. Soon later, a group of four people, two male and two female, had arrived. They all eyed Jack and Will curiously, trying to surmise why these two strange-looking people were blocking the doorway. One of the men opened his mouth to say something, but Jack stopped him.

"The pleasure's all ours, mates."

Then, without warning, Jack and Will jumped forward and banged both sets of heads together. Next, they each dragged the unconscious bodies away to the side.

"Sneaking into a ball filled with reincarnated beings. This is _definitely_ a first," Jack commented as everyone stared down at the bodies. Quite suddenly, Jack clapped his hands and rubbed them together expectantly before glancing over at Elizabeth. "Well, ladies first. And don't worry, we'll give you some privacy." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Will dragged Jack away in order to make sure that the pirate stayed true to his word; everybody else followed suit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, the four who were entering the castle had changed into the proper attire. Jack and Will's clothes fit perfectly while allowing them to show off their muscular figures. Tia Dalma's outfit somehow made her look even more loonier, and Elizabeth's made her look even more beautiful than usual: a tight fit that accentuated her features greatly. All of their clothes were with the other crew members.

Jack motioned to the open double doors. "Shall we?"

The group eyed the entrance with just a trace of caution. Then, as one, they all climbed the three stone steps and entered the castle.

The inside of the vast fortress caused Jack's, Will's, and Elizabeth's jaws to drop in amazement; Tia Dalma did not seem surprised at all. The walls were gloriously decorated with drapes of gold and the deepest blue. Torches lined along the walls brilliantly lit the main chamber, which was a lavish and enormous space. A huge chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, changing colors every five to ten seconds. Bodies of mingling humans packed nearly every square inch of the floor, talking animatedly with one another. Everyone wore the exact same gray clothing, though, even the people dispersing dark green drinks on trays; these people were successfully able to snake their way through everyone else. At the other end of the main chamber was an elevated stage, on which sat three thrones; the one in the middle was tallest.

Making sure to keep their faces distinctly low, the four intruders began to work their way through the crowd. Along the way, Jack spoke with Tia Dalma.

"So what exactly is the purpose behind this...formal get-together?"

"When Atlantis was destroyed, the King's daughter was in the midst of being crowned Princess officially...so think of this as a delayed coronation."

Jack nodded in understanding as he began to take in his surrounding features. "Well, one thing's for certain; these Atlantis people sure know how to hold a soiree."

Just then, a maitre' d brushed past them, expertly balancing a tray of green drinks; Jack immediately grabbed one. He grinned at the others. "Who says I can't indulge in simple pleasures?"

Meanwhile, Will started to scan the chamber for any indication of a doorway that led to the lower level dungeons. However, his progress was impeded by countless bodies inhabiting the space. And as a result, Will collided with someone else; when Will looked to see who it was, he was met with the sight of a beautiful, more younger girl with elaborate and shiny symbols painted on her face. Her flowing blonde hair trailed behind her and she wore a dress just a cut above what everyone else wore. Beside her was a tall, older man with a stoic face; this was clearly the young girl's father.

"Sorry," the girl muttered sheepishly. She appeared to be in her early twenties.

"No, it was my fault," replied Will.

The girl gave Will a curious expression. "I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Do you live in our colony?"

"Colony?" Will repeated, looking slightly perplexed.

"You know...Atlantis."

Will glanced at Tia Dalma, uncertain of what to say. The fortuneteller inconspicuously nodded her head, silently telling Will to play along with the charade.

"Er...yes. But...you might not have seen me around much."

"Well, I'm certain that you are familiar with my identity. Princess Kima Kidaslashah. And this is my father, King Numa Kadaslashah."

Will did not expect to have his hand shaken by the supposedly deceased King of Atlantis, however he did. Soon after that, Elizabeth stepped up to Will's side.

"Oh, uh, may I introduce myself. I'm Will Turner, and this is my wife, Elizabeth."

Following suit, Elizabeth and Kima shook hands.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but we have a coronation to carry on with," Kima said. "Strictly speaking, I'm not Princess yet. But I will be in a few moments."

And with that, Kima and her father set off toward the thrones that sat on the stage. When they had gone, Will turned to Tia Dalma, but she answered the question brewing inside his mind before he could spit it out.

"Whenever the Island of the Mists reappears, these reincarnated souls must go through the actions of this coronation."

Jack snorted. "If that's not repetitive, then I don't know what is." He eyed the two figures of royalty that were standing on the stage. "We're going to need a distraction."

"Like this whole affair won't be distraction enough?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not by my standards." Jack smiled at Elizabeth. "And thanks for volunteering, luv."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What?" she hissed.

"Well, the way I see it, I'll have to be the one that has to steal the Scroll. Tia Dalma will have to guide the way, and Will can act as the lookout."

"And where does that leave me?" Elizabeth queried sternly.

Jack grinned roguishly. "Like I said, you'll have to create a distraction. One that'll attract the attention of everyone else inside this room." Jack paused for a moment to think. "As a matter of fact, you should make it a disruption of some sort...much more interesting."

"You're insane," Elizabeth muttered harshly.

"If I wasn't, this would probably never work." Jack then sipped the drink in his hands and smacked his lips. "Not so bad. What is this stuff?"

Tia Dalma gave him a grim smile. "You don't want to know."

"Ah." Jack disregarded the rest of the drink by simply tossing it to the ground. The noise of shattering glass attracted the attention of many people surrounding him, and Jack pointed his finger in Elizabeth's direction without hesitation. "She did that. That's what she thinks of this whole coronation, and that kind of insubordination has consequences, am I right? I believe she's just jealous she's not being crowned Princess herself...as a matter of fact, she just called Her Highness insane."

Elizabeth glared daggers at Jack, overcome with mute anger. "You...you..."

"Pirate? Guilty as charged, luv." Jack began to address the crowd once more. "I say we teach this woman some respect!"

Quite suddenly, many pairs of hands had grabbed Elizabeth and were tying her hands and feet together. Shouts of, "Take her before the King!" soon filled the air, and Elizabeth was dragged away while she fought against it.

Will grabbed Jack. "What if they hurt her? Are you mad?!"

"I've been told so. After we get the scroll, I promise we'll come back for Lizzie right away."

Will released Jack, gave a longing glance in Elizabeth's direction, and rather begrudgingly accompanied Jack and Tia Dalma toward the entrance to the dungeon. "If anything happens to Elizabeth, I'm holding you personally responsible," Will whispered threateningly in Jack's ear.

"Don't worry, mate. Elizabeth is a tough woman, she'll be able to take care of herself."

Before they descended down to the lower level, Jack spotted a tray of drinks laying on a nearby wooden table. An idea suddenly formulated inside Jack's mind, and he picked the tray up. Next, they all started to enter the dungeons, the stone halls of which were lighted by torches lining the walls. Jack, Will, and Tia Dalma navigated their way through the hallways without much trouble, not encountering any guards until they reached the place where the scroll was believed to be. One lone guard clutching a lengthy spear was standing in front of a closed door, his features so rigid it was almost as if he were a statue.

From around the corner, Jack assessed the situation. He turned back to face his comrades. "Leave this to me." With that said, Jack raised the tray of drinks in one hand and began to walk slowly toward the guard. When he was close enough, Jack partook in feigning a coughing fit. He reached the guard, who now had an expression of concern combined with disgust on his face. As Jack continued to cough, he motioned for the guard to relieve him of the drink tray, and the guard obliged. Soon after, Jack stopped fake-coughing and cleared his throat, looking up at the guard.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Jack balled up his fist and landed a swift punch to the guard's face, who went down like a sack of potatoes. The moment his job was completed, Jack gave the signal to Will and Tia Dalma to join him.

"Now, you stay here and guard the door while we enter and get what we came here for," he told Will.

Will said nothing, just scooped up the spear and shoved the unconscious guard away from him with his feet.

Meanwhile, Jack and Tia Dalma carefully eased the closed wooden door protecting the Scroll of Lost Souls open and entered. Behind the door, they were met with a sight that rooted them to the ground. What was in front of them completely contradicted everything else on the other side; the room was not a room at all, rather a lavish main space like that in a cave. The spit of stone floor that Jack and Tia Dalma stood on abruptly ended a few feet in front of them, giving way to a miniature pool of water which seemed to reflect a brilliantly colored spectrum of colors that was invisible at the top of the cave. Separated evenly in a pathway to the next landmass, bits of stone shaped like ovals sat in the water. This was the only way to proceed, and Jack knew that.

Jack looked ahead to the next piece of land and spied a flight of stone steps, which led to a pillar, on which sat a withered piece of parchment that was rolled up. "Stay here," Jack said to Tia Dalma.

"Be advised that the instant each of those circular stone pads feels more weight upon it, it will begin to sink."

"Then how do I get back?"

"Let me worry about that."

Jack shrugged and edged his way cautiously toward the end of the stone pad he currently stood upon. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and leaped forward. Within three seconds, Jack's feet had touched solid material again. Jack opened his eyes and glanced around, heaving a great sigh of relief. But before he knew it, the pad was sinking down into the water with Jack still on it. Immediately, Jack jumped onto the next circle and the next one after that until he had finally reached his destination.

Jack turned around and observed what had been left in his wake. Where the stone pads had been only moments before, water now filled the empty space.

"Could things possibly get any more challenging?" he asked himself.

Jack then turned around to face the flight of stone steps that led to the Scroll of Lost Souls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back upstairs, Elizabeth had problems of her own. She had been hauled onto the stage, alongside the King and soon-to-be Princess of Atlantis. Both of them were staring at her with extremely serious expressions.

"Is it true that you harbor pugnacious thoughts concerning the coronation of my daughter?" the King asked sternly.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth protested.

"Then why were accusations made against you that suggested so?"

"I don't know!" Elizabeth lied, attempting to wriggle her hands free of the ropes that were holding them together.

"Do you wish to take my place?" queried Kima.

"No!"

"Then explain why you are up here, bound tightly due to the fact that we think you may commit an act of treason?"

"Treason? I'm not even a member of your colony!" Elizabeth realized too late what she had said, and instantly wished that she hadn't.

The King looked at Elizabeth in utter confusion. "You're not an inhabitant of Atlantis? Then what are you doing here?!"

"I...can't tell you."

The King then scanned the on-looking sea of faces. "Where are the people who were with you earlier?"

A feeling of intense panic rose up inside of Elizabeth as she desperately tried to create a reason on the spot "They uh..." Her mind drew a complete blank.

Impatient for an answer, the King glanced around the main chamber and his eyes fell upon the doorway which led down to the dungeons of the castle. His gaze darted back and forth between the doorway and Elizabeth until he understood at last.

"You came for the Scroll of Lost Souls, didn't you?" he asked in a deadly whisper. When Elizabeth did not reply, he shouted out in rage, "ANSWER ME!"

Elizabeth found that she could do nothing but merely nod her head. The instant she did, the King exhaled heavily and addressed a burly man in the front of the crowd.

"Form a contingent of about three men and follow me!" The King looked back at Elizabeth. "You'll come along." He roughly seized her arm and dragged her toward the dungeon doorway, four Atlantis soldiers trailing in their wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will stood before the Scroll doorway alert, ready for anything that appeared as a threat. He grasped the spear tightly, ready to use it at a moment's notice. The sound of footsteps soon became audible from the left side of the passageway; Will adjusted his grip on the spear.

What appeared from around the corner immediately made Will's blood run cold. Elizabeth, hands still tied in front of her but her feet free, was being shoved ahead of a group comprised of five other people; one of them Will recognized as the King of Atlantis. The four other men all had spears clutched in their hands as well. When they reached Will, the King spoke in a cruel tone of voice.

"Where are your compatriots?"

Will said nothing, only stared at Elizabeth in genuine concern for her well-being. They locked eyes, Elizabeth sincerely apologizing with her expression.

"Move away from the door!"

"No," Will said calmly.

The four henchmen drew nearer, each of them raising their weapons menacingly.

"You dare defy me?" the King inquired.

"Yes."

"Take him. Now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack finally reached the top of the stone steps and was rewarded with the sight of the Scroll of Lost Souls resting upon a stone slab under a ray of white light. Jack reached out almost tentatively, as if fearing the scroll would crumble to pieces upon the slightest touch. When his fingers made contact with the parchment, Jack cupped the scroll gingerly and carefully picked it up. He then unrolled it, making sure not to damage it in any way. The side that met his eyes contained a series of detailed and complex inscriptions and symbols that only a person familiar with the language Atlantian people used when writing could decipher. Jack flipped it over to see more markings, these part of a map that led to the Amulet of Atlantis. Jack could not help but smile triumphantly.

As he descended the stone steps, Jack glanced over at Tia Dalma. "I need a way to get back over there."

Without saying a word, Tia Dalma pulled something indiscernible to Jack out from her dread-locks and simply threw it down into the moat. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Only when the water began to froth violently did Jack become aware of a curious change occurring. The water bubbles soon died away, revealing a pathway cleared out for Jack so that he could cross effortlessly. Slowly, Jack stepped down into it and made his way through the clearing with no trouble at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Will was engaged in a battle with the four muscular soldiers. He was expertly using the spear to his advantage, deflecting each swing that was directed at him with great agility. Will twisted around in a circle while keeping his spear extended; the effect being each other spear was knocked away and onto the ground. The four guards now stood defenseless, but that did not stop them from attacking with their fists. The first lunged forward quickly, his arm raised and ready for a blow, but Will was too fast. He used the end of the spear to hit the soldier hard across the face, sending the brute reeling to the side. Will wasted no time in continuing the onslaught by swinging the spear, the wooden end, into his first opponent's stomach, which made the guard keel over in pain. To end it, Will brought his knee up hard into the warrior's face.

The second soldier attacked without hesitation. He raised his own spear above his head as he charged forward, but that was a foolish attempt on his part. Will simply placed his spear in the path of the soldier's legs so that when the muscular man made contact with it, he tripped and began to stumble toward the ground. However, Will was able to grab him by the back of his garments with both his hands and then swung him around with all his might, letting him go in the direction of the next guard; both were knocked unconscious upon immediate impact with the stone floor. When the remaining soldier came toward Will, Will raised the spear over his head sideways in a defense tactic and the two began to struggle. Finally able to summon forth enough strength, Will brought his knee up to meet his adversary's groin, and the moment the soldier bent over, Will landed a forceful blow to the side of his face. With all four soldiers now defeated, Will approached the King menacingly; the King now had his hand around Elizabeth's throat.

"Let her go," Will spat venomously.

"Once you hand over the scroll," the King replied in the same tone.

Just then, the door creaked open and Jack and Tia Dalma came into the scene. Jack's eyes darted between Will and the King.

"Well, this seems like quite a pickle."

The King noticed that Jack was carrying the Scroll of Lost Souls in his hand. "Give it to me," he intoned dangerously.

But before anyone could do anything, Elizabeth stepped down hard on the King's right foot, causing him to let her go. Elizabeth rushed over to Will, who quickly cut her bonds with the spear.

"Now you have no leverage," Jack told the King condescendingly. "If you please, it'd mean a great deal to us if you kindly stepped aside. After all, the odds are definitely not in your favor."

Out of pure rage, the King of Atlantis lunged forward, only to be hit over the head with the end of the spear in Will's hands.

"I think it's time for us to depart," Jack said.

No one seemed to have any objections to that, as they all dashed back toward the main chamber of the castle. But before they reached the staircase, Elizabeth halted in her tracks.

"Wait! We can't go back there! They'll recognize us!"

"Point well taken, luv. Now, Tia Dalma, is there another way out of here?"

Tia Dalma nodded. "Of course. Follow me." That being said, she dashed away to the left, down a more narrow passageway; everyone followed suit.

The passageway twisted and turned in many different ways and presented no problems whatsoever for the group of adventurers. That is, until they encountered something none of them expected to run into: a gaping hole in the floor. This hole was huge, and made direct passage to the end of the corridor next to impossible.

Jack carefully took in this encumbrance and simply stuffed the scroll down his shirt. He looked toward the others and shrugged.

"It's the only way."

Then, without warning, he backed up a few steps and vaulted toward the hole. The instant Jack reached the edge, he leaped several feet into the air, soaring over the empty space and miraculously landing safely on the opposite side. He turned and smiled.

"Come on, then."

Exhaling deeply and shaking his head, Will tossed the spear he was still holding aside and followed suit; like Jack, he landed on the other side, unhurt. Tia Dalma went next, with surprising skill and agility. Elizabeth was the only one left, and before she jumped, she took the time to calm her nerves. Finally, she bounded toward the hole and jumped high into the air, but her aim was slightly off. She came down a little too short, and immediately grabbed the edge of the floor to avoid plunging into the dark abyss below. Will instantly rushed to help Elizabeth up, grabbing both her hands firmly and pulling with all his might. Once Will managed to pull his wife to safety, they both toppled backward, landing on top of each other.

Will tenderly brushed a stray hair out of Elizabeth's eyes. "You alright?"

"Yes."

They both helped each other to their feet. Once they were back up, Tia Dalma addressed them.

"Our means of escape is up this tunnel," she pointed out a circular tunnel carved into the wall that was angled upward, one that led to salvation.

One by one, the group began to crawl up the tunnel that led outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once free, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Tia Dalma changed back into their piratical attire. Jack still had the scroll in his hands.

"Time to go, I think."

They had not gotten far, however, when they heard the sound of numerous pistol hammers being cocked behind them in succession. Slowly, each person turned around to come vis-a-vis with Henry Morgan and his crew.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Morgan grunted. "Captain Henry Morgan. Now, I'd appreciate it immensely if you were to hand over the Scroll of Lost Souls. Otherwise," Morgan trained his pistol on Michael, "I kill the boy."


	14. Chase In The Air

Chapter 12

It was as if time stood completely still. Every member of the Black Pearl gazed down into the lone gun barrel which was pointed directly at young Michael Turner. Then, the stillness was broken by Will and Elizabeth, both of whom stepped protectively in front of their child, shielding him from danger. Henry Morgan merely shook his head, almost as if he pitied his victims.

"Don't try anything noble," he waned. "I assure all of you that I will not hesitate in pulling this trigger in order to get what I want." His voice was unusually calm. "Give me the scroll," he reiterated.

"Here," Will said suddenly, snatching the scroll from Jack's grasp and holding it out at arm's length. Morgan approached him cautiously.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Jack whispered angrily into Will's ear.

"Trust me," Will told Jack out the corner of his mouth.

Henry Morgan finally reached Will. He switched his weapon to the opposite hand, and used his free one to gracefully take the scroll in between his fingers. Aware of the parchment's possible fragileness, Morgan attempted to gently pry the scroll from Will's hand, but Will tightened his grip instead of relinquishing it. Starting to get slightly perturbed, Morgan pulled harder and harder, but to no avail. Will's hopes were finally realized when, upon Morgan's latest tug, a ripping noise filled the air and the scroll split entirely in two.

Furious, Morgan placed the barrel of his pistol at Will's head, breathing heavily through his yellowed teeth. "Bastard!" he seethed vehemently. "You've ruined the map!"

"Exactly," Will smiled, despite his situation. "What you have in your hands is utterly useless in its current form."

Morgan kept his gun trained on Will's forehead. "Give me the other half."

"Only if you let everyone else go free."

"Will –" Elizabeth began, but she was cut off by Will raising his hand to silence her.

For a few moments, Morgan said nothing, His eyes darted to Michael, who had stepped from behind his parents and was holding Elizabeth's hand. Then, quick as lightning, Morgan grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him toward him, his gun now pointed at Michael's head.

"I have a better idea," Morgan said through gritted teeth, "either you give me what I want, or I'll kill the boy. He would be your son, wouldn't he?"

Will did not respond, he just stared at Morgan with narrow and scornful eyes.

"It's only another bullet to me. Make your decision."

Will's face had become a mask of pure hatred. His hand shaking with rage, Will slowly held out the other half of the scroll, only to have it snatched away by Jack.

"I have a proposal," he announced.

As Will glared daggers at Jack, Morgan eyed him with interest. "Go on," he prompted.

"I'll tell you that proposal at sunrise tomorrow. You can keep the boy as collateral until then."

Morgan smiled. "Can I, now? It is true what they say of you, then, Sparrow. You operate in unpredictable ways."

"We just need a place to meet."

Tia Dalma cleared her throat. "There's an old church temple about two miles north from here."

"Very well, then. Be there."

"I most certainly will. And I eagerly anticipate hearing this proposal of yours."

With that said, Henry Morgan and his crew cautiously backed away, Michael Turner in tow. At first, the young boy desperately struggled to free himself, but after a few minutes of this, Morgan simply picked Michael up and carried him the rest of the way over to the awaiting Atlantis hovercrafts. Out of four, the first two took off effortlessly, followed by the third.

By the time the fourth hovercraft was slowly departing from the earth, Will was unable to control himself. Without giving it any thought, he bounded forward and grabbed hold of the last hovercraft just as it was preparing to soar away. And when it did, it took Will, still dangling from it, along for the ride.

"WILL!" Elizabeth shouted after her husband, but it was too late. Elizabeth made a move, as if to dash after the craft, but Jack placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I have a better idea, luv." He motioned toward the other hovercrafts.

Without so much as a second thought, everyone remaining quickly jumped into the crafts and tore off after the others in hot pursuit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hovercraft that Will was hanging onto for dear life was flying at a breakneck speed. Using all of his muscular strength, Will pulled himself onto the hovercraft until he was no longer in danger of plummeting to the ground below. He slowly stood up, making sure to keep his balance, and prepared himself for a fight.

Will drew his sword, causing one of the pirates inhabiting the hovercraft to turn around in curiosity; there were three of them in there. The one who spotted Will abruptly got to his feet and drew his sword and came toward the intruder. Immediately, Will engaged this pirate in a sword fight, all the while maintaining his balance. Despite Will's anger, he was still able to fight his opponent expertly, matching each move of the sword easily. Then, with his latest blow, Will managed to knock his adversary's blade away, the sword falling to the earth. Now without protection, the pirate made a daring move by lunging at Will, but Will had been anticipating this and he moved aside, letting the brute plummet down to the island.

Next, Will was met with the sight of a more brawnier opponent facing him, ready for battle. Will lunged with his sword, but the hulking man dodged it in time and grabbed Will by the wrist. He then pried the sword from Will's grasp and tossed it away. Will watched his blade fall to the ground, but out of nowhere, another hovercraft came in under it, catching it just in time. Will looked closer to see who was in this new hovercraft, and saw Jack, Elizabeth, and Tia Dalma in it. But Will did not let his focus waver, he turned his attention back to the huge pirate in front of him and shrugged. Will leapt toward the pirate, but received a hard blow to the gut. Just as Will was attempting to recover his breath, the pirate punched him hard in the side of his face. Will staggered back two steps, tasting blood in his mouth. Will caught himself just in time from falling off the edge of the hovercraft and stepped forward once more.

"Alright, then," he nodded as he wiped a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth.

Will landed a series of blows to his adversary's own face, relentless in each one. The pirate abruptly caught the next one, and clipped Will under the chin. The brute proceeded to knock it back into Will's own face before grabbing his throat. The villain lifted Will up off his feet and dangled him over the side. But before he could do anything else, Will brought his elbow down on the joint of the arm, which somewhat reduced the pressure of the death-grip. Will took the opportunity to punch the pirate full-on in the face again and he was able to regain footing on the hovercraft. Then, too fast for the pirate to see, Will kicked the brute's legs out from under him, causing the hulking plunderer to crash down onto his front; he slid down to the edge of the hovercraft. The pirate made a desperate attempt to grab the closest of Will's legs, but Will kicked the meaty hand away. Will watched impassively as the pirate's hands slowly began to slip off the stone hovercraft. Right before the brute fell down to the earth miles below them, he screamed in anger; those screams accompanied him all the way down to the ground.

Will then glanced toward the last remaining member of Henry Morgan's crew in the hovercraft. Suddenly, the pirate made the hovercraft dip down sharply, causing Will to lie down flat from the overpowering air that swept over him. As the crew member of Morgan's steadily leveled the craft out again, Will took the opportunity to haul himself into the small part of the hovercraft designed for its passengers. Without missing a beat, the pirate next to Will whipped out a dagger from inside his clothing and made to plunge it into Will's chest, but Will caught the sudden action. He blocked the blade by firmly grasping the pirate's wrist while the marauder attempted to force it down into Will's body. The two struggled that way for a moment until Will was finally able to shove the villain's arm away and land a hard punch straight to his gut. As the pirate gasped for air, Will took control of the hovercraft by grabbing a marble lever; the lever was able to maneuver in every which way possible. Looking ahead, Will spotted three more hovercrafts in the lead. Making sure to keep his opponent away from the controls, Will sped up. He passed the first hovercraft with little opposition, and came up beside the next one in a matter of seconds. But this one did wind up being quite an encumbrance.

The opposing craft swerved to its left, crashing into Will's hard. The massive reverberation caused the pirate whom Will had been fighting moments before to fall out of the craft from the side. The impact also put the craft on a new course; a thick palm tree was coming up fast in front of Will, but he was able to swerve safely around it just in time. Now in control once again, Will came back up beside the troublesome hovercraft and crashed into it himself. This one veered to the right momentarily before regaining power and coming back. Now, the pirates inside the craft all had pistols clutched in their hands, and they were all aimed toward Will. Will ducked down just in time as a barrage of bullets was sent his way; the bullets shot over his head, causing no damage whatsoever. As Will's head was down, the other hovercraft came closer, allowing it to deposit a solitary pirate into Will's craft. Will noticed this, however, and he swiftly spun around in his seat and kicked the fresh opponent directly under the knee. As the pirate crumpled down, Will used his foot to shove him out of the hovercraft. Will glanced up to see that the other hovercraft was gliding away in the opposite direction for some reason.

Will then looked ahead of him to see the craft Henry Morgan and Michael were in. Screwing up his face in determination, Will grasped the lever once again and pushed it forward, but oddly the hovercraft would not respond. Will examined the front immediately and realized grimly that the crystal that served as the source of power for the hovercraft was missing. Without it, there was no controlling the vehicle. Will gulped and once again stared in front of him to see Morgan's craft swerve out of the way of a large mountain.

Will's hovercraft was heading directly for this mass of craggily rock, and in the absence of the ability to control it, he would surely crash into the mountain head-on. Will desperately looked around him for an avenue of escape, and thankfully one came in the form of the hovercraft that was inhabited by his wife and comrades. Will could hear Jack shouting something.

"Jump! Will, you have to jump now!"

"Will, please jump!" cried Elizabeth.

Will knew that they were right; the mountain was approaching him at an alarming rate. Will noticed Jack pull the hovercraft directly under Will, preparing to catch him. Without a second thought, Will positioned himself correctly and jumped from the hovercraft only moments before it collided with the mountain and exploded in a ball of blue fire.

Will landed hard on Jack's hovercraft and felt many pairs of hands pulling him into the passenger compartment. He then felt another pair of arms envelop him in a tight, bone-crushing hug; it was Elizabeth. Will returned the comfort as he felt the hovercraft slowly lower to the ground. Once they were safely back on earth, Will spoke to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, darling, I can't breathe," Will gasped.

Elizabeth obediently released her husband and gazed into his eyes with an expression full of meaning.

"I'm sorry," Will muttered. "I couldn't get Michael back."

"I don't blame you at all," Elizabeth replied genuinely. "I'm just happy you're safe after that whole ordeal." She kissed him.

"Relax," Jack said in an attempt to placate them, "if everything goes according to plan, you'll both have your dear son in your arms tomorrow morning."

Will broke off the kiss to fix Jack with an icy stare. Suddenly, he swiped the hat off Jack's head and tossed it away. As Will and Elizabeth went on comforting each other, Jack stalked after his hat, muttering something about respect for other people's property.


	15. An Unholy Alliance

A/N: I've decided that instead of making all of you wait for the rest, I'll continue to update regularly, just more frequently. So, expect more frequent updates until I finish the story. Plus, I didn't have the heart to leave you hanging from the last chapter. Also, I recycled a bit of dialouge from the AWE trailer and used it in this chapter; keep an eye out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

That night, the crew had been forced to set up a camp on the island so that they would be able to meet the sunrise deadline in the morning. A fire had been constructed after having gathered a pile of wood and most of the crew were sitting around it, either taking deep swigs of rum or gazing blankly into the roaring flames. Will and Elizabeth, however, had decided to spend some time alone with each other; no manner of socialization with their pirate friends could do anything to quell their feelings of immense worry concerning their son.

The couple had strayed far from the others and were currently sitting by themselves on the shore, which was only on the other side of the trees separating them from everybody else. Will and Elizabeth gazed out at the sea, which had turned a very dark black under the night sky. The only source of light was the full moon, which cast a bright white luminosity over the water that could only exist in the Caribbean. Elizabeth had most of her body weight shifted against Will, her hat lying on top of the sand beside her and her boots placed at a safe distance from the flames. Despite the warm fire, Elizabeth shivered as a result of the cool night breeze. Will noticed this and took off his overcoat, placing it around Elizabeth's shoulders in an attempt to warm her up more. Elizabeth pulled the coat tighter around her.

"Thank you," she said, grateful for Will's unwavering affection toward her. Elizabeth breathed in deeply, trying to compose herself. She knew that over the years, these adventures she had been on helped make her more tough and in control whenever she faced danger, but this time, due to the fact that the danger now involved her son, she could not help but let a few silent tears escape her eyes. Elizabeth was confident that she would make Henry Morgan pay for kidnapping Michael. After all, nobody threatened Elizabeth's family and got away with it.

Will noticed Elizabeth's tears and immediately took her into his arms, doing his best to soothe his wife's nerves. Will himself could not help but feel helpless on some level because he considered Elizabeth's and his never-ending desire to engage in piracy the cause of Michael being abducted. He dearly hoped that Jack's plan would work and that Michael would be returned to them safe and sound tomorrow. Will felt like he could skin Henry Morgan alive the next time he saw him, but knew that Jack's idea may involve the heartless pirate captain; so he decided against it.

"It's all my fault, Will!" Elizabeth sobbed into his chest. "I'm a terrible mother! I should have protected him better!"

Will tightened his hold on Elizabeth, though it was a tender action. "None of this is your fault," Will told her, surprising even himself at his tone of reassurance. "You're the most caring mother in the whole world who has her priorities straight; you put family before everything else. Both of us are willing to do whatever is necessary to protect the ones we love, and if that isn't the mark of a true paren, then I don't know what is. You are _not_ a terrible mother. Michael loves you very much, as do I. I see the way his face lights up every time you enter the room, even when he was a baby he would stop crying whenever you picked him up. We must be doing something right, Elizabeth, because at the end of the day Michael loves us...we could not ask for more."

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth kissed him so hard, they rolled over onto the sand, all the while their lips never leaving each other. Soon, Will and Elizabeth had to break away for air; after they did, they both brushed themselves off and inched closer to the fire once again.

Lying next to the fire as well were a few bottles of rum, which Jack had conspiratorially snuck with him onto the island when all of them came here earlier in the day. Two of the bottles had been noticeably drained somewhat of their contents, while the rest remained full and unopened. Elizabeth scooped up the one closest to her, uncorked it, and took a long swig, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand afterward. However, the alcohol did nothing to ease her sense of worry.

"What if they try to hurt Michael?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

Will once again pulled Elizabeth to him so that her head was resting upon his chest. "Don't think about that. You know that I train him every day with a sword, and for his age he's rather gifted. If Morgan or his men try to hurt him, I know he'll indulge in some type of self-protection. Michael reminds me of myself when I was his age."

Elizabeth looked up at Will with an expression of interest. "Really? You were like this at his age?"

Will nodded. "Of course, I mainly lived with my mother because my father was always out at sea pirating. However, on the rare occasions when he was home, my father trained me rigorously with a sword; in some way, I think he believed it was the only way he could really connect with me. I remember eagerly anticipating my father coming home for a few days before going back out to sea. But, uh, our town was soon assaulted by pirates and my mother and I were forced to flee for safety. We hoped to find my father, but quite suddenly, our ship was decimated in another surprise attack. Before I fell overboard and was knocked unconscious, I remember seeing my mother being raped by a group of pirates...after that, I suppose she sank to the bottom of the ocean with the wreckage, quite like the fate of my father." Will's eyes had begun to moisten with tears and he wiped them with the back of his hand. "It's um...not something you'd want to recall." He then gazed out at the ocean.

Elizabeth's heart had melted upon hearing Will recount the tragedies of his past, and before she knew it, she was remembering her mother. "My mother died when I was three. I remember constantly asking my father about her when I got older, but for some reason, he wouldn't say anything about her...almost as if they had ended their relationship on considerably bitter terms." Elizabeth once again looked up at Will, who was still staring at the sea. "You know, sometimes I wonder if it was God's will for me to spend my life not truly knowing what love is, because I always thought a mother was the only person in the world who could offer unwavering affection toward you. But then I met you, Will, and I realized...the only person who can truly love you is the person you're meant to spend most of your life with." Elizabeth gingerly cupped the right side of Will's face with her hand and turned it so that they were looking deep into each other's eyes. "You are my other half, Will. I love you. And we'll get Michael back...together."

Will and Elizabeth kissed passionately once more, their arms encircling each other's necks as they sank into the sandy ground. Due to the exhaustion incurred upon them from the whole day, Will and Elizabeth fell asleep within minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles away, Henry Morgan and his crew had set up their own little campsite. They were only a short distance away from the temple in which they would meet Sparrow and his comrades at sunset, which was now only hours away. An enormous fire was situated in the middle of the campsite, and Henry Morgan sat by it, sharpening a dagger. Beside him was his first mate, who was keeping a watchful eye over Michael Turner. Michael was staring at Morgan with an expression of pure loathing. Morgan finally regarded this with a simple glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, cheer up," he said. "Tomorrow morning, you'll be back in your beloved parents' arms and I'll be one step closer to uncovering the Amulet of Atlantis. So, in a way, we both get what we want."

"What's so special about this...amulet you're after?"

Morgan grinned, displaying his yellow teeth. "When I have this amulet, I'll possess the ability to create entire landmasses, continents, and cities from nothing more than the foundations under the ocean."

"You want your own world?"

Morgan kept smiling sinisterly. "You're not seeing the big picture here, son. I'll have created islands and continents on which my fellow pirates can start their own societies without the burden of the East India Trading Company."

"But, the Caribbean..."

"Will be underwater," Morgan finished Michael's sentence for him. "It's simple logic, no two masses can occupy the same area at once."

"But the East India Trading Company, they'll..."

"They'll...what? I'll have the power and secrets of an advanced civilization at my disposal. The East India Trading Company can send their little fleets after me, I can just destroy those vessels with the amulet. And what's more...I'll be the one in control of everything once the first phase of my plan is completed; I'll be untouchable...invincible. But in order for me to do that, I need the other half of the scroll."

Michael gave Morgan a look of deepest disbelief. "And you really think you'll get away with all this?"

"I will."

Michael sneered at Morgan. "No you won't. My dad is going to kick your arse."

Morgan laughed. "Who? The man who ripped the scroll earlier? Me and my men could easily kill him in an instant, along with that bonnie lass. That would be your mother, wouldn't it?"

Michael did not say anything.

"Although," Morgan continued, "I suppose she could serve far more useful purposes with us. After all, with a body like that, we could keep her around for a long time."

Michael jumped to his feet. "Don't you dare speak about my mother like that, you gutless pig!"

Morgan rose to his feet, grabbed Michael by the scruff of his neck, and shoved him forcefully to the ground. "You ever talk like that to me again, and I will kill you." Morgan bent down so that he was face-to-face with Michael. "Understand?"

Without warning, Michael spat into his captor's face. Morgan angrily wiped the saliva away, but held himself back from lashing out violently again.

"I suggest you get some sleep, boy. You're going to need it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_...even as a baby, he would stop crying whenever you picked him up."_

Will's words still echoed inside Elizabeth's head as she settled into a deep slumber. Her dreams consisted of memories centered around a time when Michael was just over a year old.

It had been a particularly stormy night then, and the loud claps of thunder had awoken baby Michael, causing him to start crying. Her son's wails had captured Elizabeth's attention, and she immediately went to try to calm him down. Michael slept in the same room as his parents still, but they soon hoped to move him into his own room soon. Michael was thrashing around in his crib, deeply disturbed by the weather conditions.

Elizabeth bent down and scooped her child up into her arms. She rested him against her shoulder and began to lovingly rub his back.

"Ssssh," she cooed tenderly, "it's all right, sweetheart. Your mummy's here, no one's going to hurt you."

Elizabeth sat down in a rocking chair, which sat by the windows that looked out over the wide expanse of sea behind them. She rocked back and forth, Michael's cries of fear already beginning to die away.

Will, who had heard them, hauled himself out of bed and came over to them. "Everything all right?" he inquired.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, the storm just frightened him, that's all. I'm going to sit here with him for a while longer...to make sure he's alright."

"Me too," Will said, standing at the window and peering out the curtains at the relentless downpour.

"You don't need to. You have work to do tomorrow; you need your rest."

"My family is more important than my sleep," Will answered plainly, bending down beside the chair and giving Elizabeth a soft kiss on the lips before gently caressing the top of his son's head. "It's all right, little one. You're safe with us."

Another loud rumble of thunder sounded, and the bedroom door suddenly burst inward, revealing an extremely frightening figure. The figure was dripping wet and encrusted in barnacles; chains were wrapped around his body. Elizabeth let out a scream as the figure made its way over to her and snatched Michael away.

Elizabeth jolted awake, breathing heavily from her nightmare. She felt sweat perspiring on her forehead and wiped it away. Next, she looked at her surroundings; she and Will were still on the Island Of The Mists, sleeping under the stars on the shoreline at the opposite end of the island. The once blazing fire had now been reduced to a dull flicker, casting everything around them in semi-darkness; the bright full moon still offered some light. Elizabeth, who was using Will's chest as a pillow, glanced up to see if her husband was still asleep; he was. Deciding not to bother Will with her nightmare, Elizabeth laid her head back down on Will, slowly and uneasily going back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose over the calm ocean, poking holes through the clouds that still hung in the air from the previous night. Despite their close proximity, Morgan's crew failed to reach the temple before Jack's did.

The temple in question was considerably large, reaching high up into the sky and challenging even the tallest trees. The entire structure was composed of stone, with veins of leaves laying in different locations along its outer dome at the top. Inside were countless benches lined up expertly with one another. Rays of light filtered in to the temple by means of multicolored stained glass windows. Standing before both the benches and the main altar was a tall, prominent stone statue of Poseidon; the God of the Sea. Poseidon had his right arm extended upward, as if he were waiting to catch something that was falling from the heavens. In his left hand, Poseidon clutched his famed trident, and seemed to revel in its glory. But that was not all the statue was doing.

Poseidon was standing upon another massive stone figure, this one obviously of the Lord of the Underworld, Hades. Hades seemed to be struggling furiously to get free, with both his arms outstretched.

Standing directly in front of those arms, and gulping down large amounts of rum, was Jack. He finished his current swig and turned around to be slightly frightened by Hades' face.

"Ugly bugger," Jack cursed the statue.

From behind, Will approached his pirate friend. "Are you drunk, Jack? Now of all times?!"

Jack faced his comrade with indignation. "Of course not. I'm as sober as a fishcat...catfish, I mean. Yeah, catfish; that's the one!" Jack hiccuped.

"How many fingers am I holding up, then?" Will held up two fingers as a test.

Jack smirked. "Easy. Four; two fingers from both of you."

Will glared at Jack.

"I'm kidding, mate. Where's your sense of humor?"

"I'll get it back when Michael is with us again."

"Don't worry. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"Plenty, as a matter of fact."

Jack frowned. "That was meant to be a rhetorical question."

Elizabeth came over at that moment and sniffed something foul in the air. "Jack, you've had to much rum. There's a stench."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll get rid of it." Reluctantly, he tossed the almost empty bottle away, which caused it to shatter upon impact with the ground. "At least I'll finally have an answer to the question; the rum is always gone because of you." He pointed the wavering finger of a drunken man toward Elizabeth.

"I just wanted you to stop before you did something stupid," said Elizabeth.

"You mean like kiss you? Trust me, darling, after our last lip-lock, I'm not too keen on the idea," Jack stated, smiling roguishly.

"Well, you'll never get the chance," Will answered coldly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jack," Elizabeth came back simply, "because it would never have worked out between us."

Jack grinned. "Keep tellin' yourself that, darling."

Just then, a shadow that originated from the main doors fell over the trio. Henry Morgan stood there, along with a few crew members and Michael. Morgan had his hand gripped precariously on the handle of his pistol, which was stuffed down the front of his belt. They all began to walk slowly toward Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.

"Let me handle this," Jack told Will and Elizabeth as he mimicked Morgan's actions, Behind him, Elizabeth slightly rolled her eyes; Jack turned around sharply. "Leave that attitude on the ship, luv."

As Jack continued on, Elizabeth opened her mouth to retaliate, but was unable to say anything when Will gently grabbed her arm and began to follow Jack. Within a few seconds, each group had reached one another.

Morgan indicated Michael. "The boy, as promised. Now, what about your end of the bargain?"

Jack pulled the half of the scroll he possessed from his clothes. "Give us the boy first. As a pirate, you must have a sense of decency about you."

"Very well," Morgan said impassively. He shoved Michael forward and Michael immediately ran over to his parents, who embraced him tightly.

"The scroll?"

Jack smirked in his usual manner. "I told you I had a proposition."

Morgan looked irritated now. "Let's her it, then," he barked."

"Am I right in assuming that you're after this amulet so you can have a way to permanently rid yourself and every other pirate of the East India Trading Company?"

"Among other things," Morgan nodded impatiently.

"Excellent! So, since we are both after the same thing, I propose an unholy alliance."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm tired of all this opposition I come across in situations like this, and factoring in the ships the East India Company has out there patrolling the seas, together we can help each other remove them from our path. Savvy?"

"But who would get the amulet, pray tell?"

"Let's leave that matter in the hands of fate, shall we?"

Morgan gazed at Jack thoughtfully, carefully considering his options. Finally, he spoke again. "How can I trust your word, Sparrow? You have to admit, there's really no one left to trust, what with a possible war between pirates and the East India Trading Company brewing right under our noses."

"How can you trust me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the last _real_ pirate left in the Caribbean. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"Aye, but even you can't guarantee that you'll abstain from greed."

"I'll do my best." Jack grinned and stuck out his hand. "Now, do we have a deal or don't we?"

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Morgan finally took Jack's hand and shook it firmly. "We have an accord."

"You're a diamond, mate! Now, one small little matter has yet to be resolved...do you have any rum onboard your ship?" Jack motioned with his eyes over toward Elizabeth. "With that bonnie lass in our company, it'll be a miracle if she doesn't throw it all overboard."

Elizabeth glared at Jack. "I heard that!"

Jack sighed. "Of course you did."


	16. Plotting

A/N: SO sorry for the shortness, but I couldn't think of any extra filling for this chapter. I promise to update with two more chapters next time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Mary Thomas was out enjoying the pleasant night in Port Royal. She had been able to find someone to babysit Jacquelyn while she was away, and Mary intended to first spend some time at the local pub, where she hoped to drink away her worries concerning Captain Johnathan Barnet. Mary knew that she could not afford revealing the closely guarded secrets of William and Elizabeth, and certainly did not plan on doing so anytime soon. She reached the entrance to the pub and entered.

The pub seemed to hum with the sound of loud chatter and nearly every table was occupied. Most figures had cloaks draped around their shoulders and were hunched over the tankards that contained their rum. Mary made her way over to the bar and waited for the bartender to acknowledge her. When the plump man finally did, Mary told him what she wanted and the bartender had placed her drink in front of her in less than a minute. Mary sat at the bar, calmly sipping her alcohol in desirable quantities until a mysterious figure slid into the stool next to her. She heard the stranger order rum and begin to drink it in gulps. Seconds later, this man addressed Mary.

"You here alone, miss?"

Mary eyed the figure, who had a hood hiding his face. With his words, she got the distinct feeling that this person had something specific in mind.

"Don't even try to seduce me," Mary answered simply after taking another sip of rum from her tankard. "I'm not that kind of woman."

"And I'm not that kind of man," the stranger replied evenly.

For the next few minutes, Mary and the stranger sat in silence, drinking their rum and not paying that much attention to each other. Soon, Mary had completely drained her tankard of the rum and pushed the glass away from her. She reached into the pocket of her dress and deposited a few coins onto the bar with which to pay the bartender. However, when Mary attempted to rise from her seat, she suddenly felt intoxicated, as if she had consumed much more than just one glass of rum. A dull throbbing soon started pounding inside her head and she had to sit down upon the barstool once again; she placed her fingers on her temples.

Unbeknownst to Mary, the cloaked stranger that was sitting beside her gave the bartender a conspiratorial nod of thanks, and the bartender returned it. Next, the stranger edged closer to Mary; Mercer grinned wickedly underneath the hood.

"Now, Miss Thomas," he began in an eerily calm tone, "tell me all about the Turners' past dealings with a certain Captain Jack Sparrow."

Mary, drugged, gazed up wearily into Mercer's eyes, unable to stop herself from saying what she was about to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Mercer entered Barnet's office, which was located inside Port Royal's battle fort. As Mercer closed the door behind him, Barnet glanced up expectantly.

"Well?" he asked.

"The drug the bartender slipped into Miss Thomas's drink had the desired effect," Mercer answered as he stood before Barnet's desk with his hands behind his back.

"Excellent. Did she provide us with sufficient information?"

"Yes. She told me everything she knew about the Turners' connection with Sparrow...couldn't stop talking, as a matter of fact. The drug we used was quite potent."

"That was our aim. I'm just relieved that we didn't have to resort to more...practical methods. I only try to use them when absolutely necessary."

Barnet rose from behind his desk and crossed the room to pour himself a glass of brandy. He offered Mercer some, but Mercer declined.

"I recently received word from one of my contacts along the Caribbean that Sparrow's ship, the Black Pearl, was last seen sailing toward the location of what we're after. That means that the map is in their possession, which also means that the amulet is finally within our reach."

"And how exactly do you plan to obtain the amulet at this stage of the operation?"

Barnet smiled. "Simple. Remember, I have a ship strategically stationed in the vicinity of where the ruins of Atlantis are rumored to lay. Once Sparrow's ship reaches hat point, the crew has orders to engage it in battle and recover the map."

"You've certainly poured a majority of your resources into obtaining this amulet," said Mercer.

"But not all of them," Barnet replied firmly. "If the amulet happens to be lost or destroyed by some unforseen and very unfortunate event, then I have ensured many other avenues for success. And it has taken me five years to do so. Even if this particular plan fails, I have many others set up in hopes of accomplishing the same goal: the eradication of piracy as we know it."

"And what of the Turners?"

Barnet scoffed. "William and Elizabeth Turner are nothing more than petty criminals, in league with nothing more than a foolish buccaneer. I have something much worse than death or a lifetime in prison for them."


	17. Entering Atlantis

A/N: I'm currently writing the next chapter and will have it up the first chance I get once it's finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

Captain James Smith, a privateer employed under the East India Trading Company, stood at the wheel of his ship with an immense feeling of pride welling up inside of him. Captain Smith was a man who always followed the orders given to him obediently and never asked any questions. Under his captain's hat was a thick mane of black hair that accompanied determined green eyes; Smith was a man who stood his ground and saw everything he got involved in through to the very end. Smith's devotion, however, went toward anyone who was willing to pay a great sum of money for his services...and that devotion currently was with the East India Trading Company.

Smith had been hired by a man named Barnet, and was told that he would be vastly rewarded if he sailed to the location where his ship was anchored at the moment and wait for a ship to come along so that he could decimate it. And indeed, Smith's first mate was soon at his side with vital information.

"Captain," the first mate began, "there are ships approaching us. They are at fly-nanny."

"Pirates," breathed Smith. "Make ready the guns."

As Smith's crew went about preparing the cannons and other artillery, Smith picked up a nearby telescope, extended it, and peered intently through the hole. Smith spotted two fast-approaching ships on the horizon and attempted to get a better look at their features. Immediately, Smith recognized the ship on the left and grinned.

"The Black Pearl. My, what an interesting turn of events."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the deck of the Black Pearl, Will was standing at the railing, watching Jack with curious eyes. Try as he might, Will simply could not comprehend exactly why Jack enlisted the help of Henry Morgan. If Will's assumptions were correct, and he was positive they were, Jack only teamed up with Morgan in order to ensure that he would not run into any trouble in the quest to find Atlantis. But there was no doubt left in Will's mind that Jack had every intention to doublecross Morgan the moment they had uncovered the amulet. The only question that remained, then, was whether Jack and everybody else would be successful in escaping from Morgan with the amulet. As he contemplated this, Will was reminded greatly of the whole episode with the heart of Davy Jones and the grueling emotional test that accompanied it. The only difference, however, was that this time Will was in the company of people he truly loved: his son, Michael and the love of his life, Elizabeth. And Will knew that he would always do everything in his power to ensure their safety, always placing their well-being before his own.

Michael had recently divulged Morgan's intentions with the Amulet of Atlantis, and everyone onboard the Black Pearl that they had to do everything they could to make sure that the amulet did not fall into Morgan's hands.

Will was suddenly jolted out of his reverie when Tia Dalma came up beside him.

"Something troubling you, William?"

Will's eyes never left Jack. "I'm just contemplating Jack's motives. After all, we know full well how he operates."

"Aye," Tia Dalma agreed, "but Jack Sparrow is a mysterious man. There is always something on his mind."

"There's no contradicting that."

Will and Tia Dalma observed Jack as he paced back and forth on the deck, his face buried in the map to Atlantis.

"One thing's been bothering me. How exactly does one enter into Atlantis?"

Tia Dalma smiled widely. "Ah. Quite the tale." She turned to face the open sea. "I for one know that we are relatively close to the entrance into the underwater city. It's simple logic that to reach an underwater location, you must travel under the water."

Will's face was one of genuine surprise. "How?"

"We translate the first inscription on the Scroll of Lost Souls and that will cause the water around us to spin, creating a whirlpool. That is our safe passage into Atlantis."

"And you know how to translate the inscriptions?"

"Of course."

Impressed, yet surprised at the same time, Will stared out at the sea. But he soon discovered that the ocean was not as vacant as he thought it was. Way off in the distance, Will spotted a ship anchored to the seabed; it was almost as if this ship was waiting for the Pearl.

Sensing danger, Will rushed over to Jack. "We may have a problem." Will pointed out the ship.

Jack spied the ship and screwed his face up in a frown. "Bugger. The East India Trading Company is starting to get on my last nerves." He glanced down at the map. "We're nearly there."

Jack dashed over to the opposite railing. "Oy! Patch-face!" The exclamation attracted Morgan's attention; Morgan was standing on the deck of his own ship next to the Pearl. "Looks like we have a hindrance ahead of us."

Morgan saw the ship in question, but did not show any emotion at all concerning the latest form of trouble. "Make ready the guns," he called out to his crew.

Jack ordered the same to his crew. Immediately, crewmates scurried down below deck and above deck as well, preparing for battle. As this transpired, Elizabeth and Michael came up from below deck to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"There's an East India Trading Company ship ahead. We have to fight in order to get to Atlantis."

Elizabeth, Will, and Michael all hurried over to the railing. Elizabeth eyed the ship curiously. "It looks as if that ship has been there for a while. Almost anticipating us."

"Almost as if they knew that's the entrance into Atlantis and were waiting for someone to come along and provide them passage."

As Elizabeth and Michael continued to stare at the looming ship, Will raced over to Jack, who was at the wheel.

"We have to make sure that we're the ones who make the first move. Otherwise, they'll blast us apart."

"Don't fret, dear William. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...no one gets the drop on me, and they certainly won't this time. You can count on that."

"Will's right, Jack." Elizabeth had just joined them. "We can't risk the Pearl sustaining any injury."

"If we do, then the water from the whirlpool will without a doubt fill the holes created by cannonfire and most assuredly drown us." Tia Dalma had come up the small flight of stairs.

"Whirlpool?" asked Jack, sounding surprised. "You never mentioned anything about a whirlpool."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, job well done! I'm completely surprised!"

Just then, the sound of cannons being shoved out the sides of the Pearl filled the air as the sunlight above was completely blocked out by a swarm of clouds over a low rumble of thunder.

"Something tells me that wasn't just a random act of nature," said Jack.

Tia Dalma shook her head. "The Gods know we want to find Atlantis. This is their idea of helping."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I would love to see how they encumber."

The East India Trading Company vessel was now close enough for a cannon to do damage. Jack turned his head and called out to Morgan.

"You take the port side, we'll cover the starboard!"

At the same moment, Jack and Morgan furiously spun the wheels of their ships to opposite sides, allowing Jack's to veer to the left and Morgan's to the right.

"We're going to the left," Will observed. "Wouldn't that mean we'll be on the port side?"

Jack shook his head. "They are facing us; you have it the other way around. We're coming up on the starboard side."

Will looked over at _The Nightmare_ as it fell in sync with the actual left side of the opposing ship. He then realized Jack's plan. "We're trapping it; attacking the ship from both sides."

"The best strategy I can come up with," Jack nodded.

Will then took initiative and yelled out the next order. "All men prepare to fire!" His voice was loud enough to carry down to the part of the ship where the cannons were fired.

By now both ships had blockaded the East India Trading Company vessel, and each crew member on board was visible. Suddenly, Jack seized both Will and Elizabeth by the arms and dragged them over to the railing.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Get off!"

"Oy!" Jack called over to the captain. "Look what I've got! The daughter and son-in-law of the Governor of Port Royal!" He then laughed in a sing-song manner. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" You can't fire on us!"

From aboard the opposing ship, the captain whipped out his pistol and fired; the shot blew Jack's hat off his head. Jack looked at his fallen hat and then back at the captain. "Why you insolent little seaworm! Fire!"

"FIRE!" Will echoed.

Immediately, the roar of cannonfire filled the air as numerous balls of iron were propelled from their resting tubes and came into contact with the wood on both sides of the East India Trading Company ship. Splintered fragments of wood burst into the air and landed in the ocean. However, as the vessel was getting pummeled, the cannons that protruded from the starboard side exploded with fury. Cannons sped toward the Black Pearl, but were abruptly halted in midair by something. Jack glanced up to see a forcefield of energy surrounding the ship. He then looked around to see that Tia Dalma had her open hands raised into the air; the shield was emanating from her.

"I didn't know you could do this!" Jack called out.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me!" Tia Dalma answered.

"I bet."

The cannons from the East India Trading Company ship bounced off the forcefield and went vaulting away in many directions and into the sea.

It went on like this for a while until the clouds above circled in a clockwise direction and a bolt of lightning shot out of the center and down into the ocean. The instant the lightning bolt made contact with the water, the sea began to swirl in a counterclockwise direction, powerful enough to cause all three ships to succumb to the force and begin to be pulled down into the depths of the ocean.

It was like a nightmare to Elizabeth. The ships continued on in their battle as if the whirlpool was not a factor in the situation. Bits of seawater splashed down from every which way, pelting at each pirate's body and soaking them to the skin.

Above the heavy wind and loud cannonfire, Jack shouted out a command. "Keep the mast with the wind!"

Will and Elizabeth, along with many other crewmen, darted over to secure the masting lines in order to keep the ship steady. Every crew member pulled the ropes, using every muscle in their body to hold the mast still. Even though the were soon successful however, the Pearl slowly started to turn in a 180 degree angle.

As both the Black Pearl and Morgan's ship turned to face each other, the East India Trading Company vessel was consumed by a sudden surge of seawater which completely engulfed the ship and tore it apart in the same instant. But fragments of the decimated structure flew in numerous directions from the overpowering gusts of wind. Wood pieces the size of two human bodies would have crushed Elizabeth if Will had not pulled her out of the way in time. Seconds later, a cannon zoomed toward the couple, but they hit the deck right before the cannon bounced off a section of the ship and was swallowed up by the wall of water behind them.

Suddenly, the ship lurched and began to tilt downward into the eye of the whirlpool. This action was accompanied by a deep creak of wood. What was transpiring did not fully dawn on Will until the ship slowly inched off the massive amount of water that was supporting it; they were going down.

Immediately, Will grabbed Elizabeth and Michael while grasping a nearby rope to hold them all steady in one quick motion.

"HOLD OOOOOOOOOON!!!" he cried above the roar of rushing water.

Despite her normal calmness in intense situations, Elizabeth could not help but grab Will and Michael tighter and scream as the Black Pearl, along with Morgan's vessel, plunged down into the depths of the ocean. When Elizabeth stopped screaming, she was able to hear Tia Dalma laughing in glee.

And then the blackness enveloped everybody.


	18. Discovering The Amulet

Chapter 16

What was currently happening was truly a sight to behold. The Black Pearl and The Nightmare were now underwater and traveling through a vortex which allowed the ships to avoid the surrounding ocean. An invisible wall of energy had enclosed the ships, causing the seawater above and around them to bounce harmlessly off the blanket of energy. Everyone onboard both vessels stood transfixed on the decks, gazing intently out ahead of them at a jaw-dropping sight.

A short distance away, a vast collection of crumbled ruins were scattered about the seabed. These remains were made of stone, and only a few structures of intricate and majestic design stood unharmed but still encrusted with barnacles. Embedded in the ocean floor itself were bones and skeletons of human bodies; inhabitants of the once magnificent civilization that was Atlantis. In the center of all this stood a tall and imposing stone tower. The body of the tower sported many unique engravings and symbols, all of which led up to an engraving of a person's face. The face was one of an old, yet powerful man with a flowing beard and bushy hair; Poseidon, the God of the Sea. The left eye of this stone portrait seemed normal, however the right eye held something more than just empty air. Intricately placed within the eye space was a fist-sized, glowing sapphire blue stone that entranced anyone whose eyes fell upon it. Along the sides were silver chains, which evidently served as a necklace to the person who possessed this artifact; the Amulet of Atlantis.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth breathed once the ship was close enough to allow everyone a good view of the piece of valuable treasure.

"Amazing how something so entrancing can also be used as a source of immeasurable destruction," Jack observed.

"That's why we can't let Morgan get his hands on it," said Will. "We need a plan so that he can't take advantage of us."

"Just follow my lead. I always have a plan...even if it is convoluted in some sense."

Just then, both ships made contact with land and were halted in their tracks. Without another word, Jack went below deck. Once he did, Will turned to Elizabeth.

"Why do I have a feeling that all this is going to end badly for us?"

"Because we're with Jack."

Will shrugged. "True."

Will and Elizabeth then faced Michael, who was at the railing staring transfixed at the ruins of Atlantis. Slowly, they approached him.

Michael turned to face his parents. "Am I coming with you?" he asked eagerly.

Elizabeth bent down, shaking her head. "It's too dangerous. Your father and I are very cautious about letting you come along, especially after what happened last time. You're going to stay here on the ship while we go ashore and get the Amulet."

"Mum, please!" Michael protested. "Dad's taught me everything there is to know about properly defending myself. I can take that ugly git Morgan with one hand behind my back!"

"I'm sure you can," said Will, "but the fact of the matter is, you never know what could happen in a situation like this. After all, we are underwater in the middle of an ancient city that was destroyed by a blue stone. Not to mention we're apparently working alongside someone we consider an enemy. We just want you to be safe, son."

"And I'll stay safe. Just let me come along...I can help you."

"When you were born, Michael, we swore that we would protect you from danger. We were shanghaied into this whole mess, and we certainly don't want you to suffer because of it." Elizabeth's voice was laced with concern.

After a few minutes of silence, Michael nodded his head, but in a somewhat reluctant manner. "Alright. I understand." He then raced down below deck as Jack ascended the same steps.

Jack came over to Will and Elizabeth, looking in the direction Michael had run. "What's troubling our miniature crewmate?"

"He's upset because we won't let him come with us to get the amulet," Will answered.

"Ah. I can't blame him, though. I would want to take part in this if I were in his position."

"Well, why don't you place yourself in _our_ position? If you had a child, would you want him or her to be in a situation where it was likely that they could get hurt?"

Jack grinned. "If I had a child, I wouldn't know what to do."

But as Will and Elizabeth walked away shaking their heads, Jack's grin faded a little. Uncomfortably, he recalled a time in his life where his frivolous activities had resulted in an unwanted pregnancy. Upon hearing the news, Jack did the first thing that came to mind, which was run away. Jack just could not fathom being responsible for a child. Shaking off the feeling, he went to prepare for departure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard The Nughtmare, Henry Morgan gazed confidently ahead at the long forgotten city of Atlantis. He could see quite clearly the amulet, which was embedded in a tall stone tower located in the middle of the spectacle. An evil grin slowly spread across his scarred face.

One of his crewmates came up to Morgan's side. "Cap'n, I suggest you bring along a contingent of a few men with you. You honestly cannot trust Jack Sparrow."

Morgan turned to face his crewmate. "I don't. That's why I'll be doing just that in order to ensure that I obtain the amulet. Once I have it, though, be prepared to take the Black Pearl."

"Cap'n?"

"Sparrow and the Turners will meet their untimely demise at the hands of the amulet's power while locked in the brig of this ship. Even though Hades built this ship, I guarantee that it'll be no match for what the Amulet of Atlantis will produce."

"Which is?"

"The future."

As the crewmate walked away, Morgan slid his sword out of its sheath and examined the blade with an expression of satisfaction. This was the sword that had been plunged into the hearts of countless pirates and British soldiers, and along the edge there was a hint of dried and crusted blood. As Morgan replaced the sword, he fixed his eyes once again upon the tower which held the amulet.

_Soon,_ thought Morgan, _soon I'll have the power of God in the palm of my hand._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Morgan and three of his crew members stepped onto land. The longboats had transported them to this spot, even though there was not much water between the ships and land in the first place.

They cautiously made their way through the ruins, as if fearing that someone would jump out at them at any moment and start attacking them. Everyone had their swords drawn and at the ready, just in case danger did show its ugly head in one form or another.

Despite the conditions and circumstances, a gust of wind blew, carrying with it an eerie howl, like that of a ghost's moan. Jack glanced around, squinting his eyes as if trying to spot something that was only visible upon careful examination. However, all he saw were mounds of rubble and half-decimated stone structures. Shaking off a sudden sense of uneasiness, Jack refocused on the task at hand and plowed forward.

Will and Elizabeth walked side-by-side, both clutching their swords tightly in their hands. They too could not help but look around in wonder, absorbing every bit of information that they could from the remains of Atlantis. From the bits of the city that were distinguishable, it was evident that the people who lived in Atlantis formed a knowledgeable and extremely advanced society. Even though it was nothing more than mounds of rubble and half-standing temples, fortresses, and homes, Atlantis was still a city that commanded anybody's attention.

High above the ancient structures, what would be considered the sky was bathed in a luminescent bright sapphire blue light. Rays of vastly different colors streaked across the area like parts of a rainbow that had been spaced in different intervals. It was no wonder that this city had been created by a God; its appearance even in a time of extinction was awe-inspiring.

As the small congregation of pirates continued to make their way through the shambles, not one of them was able to relax. They jumped at the sound of the smallest rock slipping a few inches deeper into the rubble.

It was not until they all had all reached the base of the amulet tower did any of the adventurers breathe a quick sigh of relief. Jack eyed the tower intently, noticing the small impressions carved into the stone large enough to fit hands and feet into. These impressions went all the way up to where the amulet currently sat.

Jack removed his coat and hat, and handed them to Will and Elizabeth. "Mind the stone, mind the pirate, don't mess with my hat."

Without another word, Jack turned around and began to make a gradual ascent toward his goal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onboard the Black Pearl, Michael bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, unable to contain his eagerness. He was just itching to go ashore and help his Mum and Dad get what they were after. While he had been below deck, Michael had come across a rather impressive sword and taken it for himself. For a while, he had practiced his lunges, dodges, and other techniques that his father and grandfather had taught him recently. As always, Michael had proven himself to be a master with the blade, despite his young age.

Michael curiously glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. Satisfied to see that no one was, he hastily dashed over to the opposite side of the ship, grabbed a length of rope, and raced back over to the edge of the ship. Michael found a piece of the ship to tie the end of the rope around, did so, and once again checked for wandering eyes.

Then, he slipped over the railing and climbed down carefully to the edge of land beneath him, sword stuffed into his own personal sheath. When his feet made contact with the ground, Michael wiped beads of sweat off his forehead. Now all that was left to do was follow the footsteps left in the sand by his parents, Jack, Henry Morgan, and the other pirates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had finally reached the point in the tower where the amulet was situated. He let out a deep sigh, trying to ignore the anticipation coursing through his veins. Next, Jack searched around the amulet for another depression in the stone which would allow him to ease the treasure out of its resting place without risking damaging it. Unfortunately, he found none. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Jack did the only thing there was to do.

He pulled out his dagger from his belt and carefully eased the tip between the stone of the tower and the amulet itself. When he had pushed the blade as far in as he was willing to, Jack tightened his grip on the dagger's hilt. He paused for a moment, contemplating the outcome. But before he got too wound up in his own thoughts, Jack reeled his mind back in and refocused.

Applying just the right amount of force, Jack pushed the hilt away from him so that the blade itself was shoving the amulet out at an angle. After what felt like hours, the amulet slipped free at last and Jack caught it with his free hand just in time.

"Such a satisfying feeling," Jack smiled as he admired the amulet before tucking it away in his shirt.

A minute later, Jack had returned to his comrades, a goofy grin plastered across his face. He whipped out the amulet.

"Got it!"

Everyone surrounding the wily captain gazed in silent awe at the glowing gem. Morgan stepped forward tentatively, as if to tenderly touch its bright surface, but suddenly whipped out his sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I commend you on a job well done, Sparrow. Now, if you'll kindly hand over the amulet."

Morgan's men had their own blades out now as well. Jack quickly assessed the situation and found that he could do nothing but smile.

"Ah. The nature of greed and betrayal did consume you as I thought it would."

Morgan smirked. "It never left me. But I must admit that I am rather surprised that you trusted me for so long. However, your moral fiber proved beneficial for me. Now give me the amulet."

Jack hesitated.

"If you try to resist, Sparrow, you'll just be prolonging the inevitable. Either way, me and my men will kill you all and I will have the amulet in my possession."

Jack looked from the amulet to Morgan countless times before reluctantly sighing. "Very well, you greasy git. You win."

Jack started to hand Morgan the amulet, but was halted by Will raising his sword.

"I can't let you do that, Jack," he said firmly.

"Are you daft, mate? Stop trying to be noble!"

"You do realize that if you give up the amulet, it will be the end of life in the Caribbean as we know it."

"And what if I don't? What then?"

"The way I see it, Jack, the amulet is no good either way. Someone has to destroy it before it does damage...in more than one form."

"And what if I were to keep it?"

Will smirked knowingly. "Come off it, Jack. We all know you're interested in the amulet just because of the profit it'll turn if brought before the right bidder."

Jack grinned. "You know me too well." He faced Elizabeth. "What say you to this?"

Elizabeth's face was stoic. "Will's right. The amulet has to be destroyed."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Biased is what you are. Just because he's your dear husband..."

"Marriage is all about care and devotion, Jack," said Elizabeth.

"Let me tell you something about marriage. It's just a challenge to see who'll fall out of love first," Jack retorted.

"Which is why no woman wants to be near you. You repel them," Elizabeth fired back.

"Pirate," Jack smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"If you all are quite finished with this attack of character," Morgan spoke up, "there's a more pressing matter at hand."

Jack glanced at Will, who held his ground.

"I protect the ones I love, Jack," he said as he stepped in front of Elizabeth. "If you hand over the amulet, the world we know will be nothing more than a memory. But if you don't, it'll end up doing damage anyway...probably worse than what Morgan plans to use it for."

"Don't listen to the boy, Sparrow. Your only safe bet at the moment is to give me the amulet."

Jack looked between Will and Morgan. Finally, after a few minutes of silent contemplation, Jack drew his own sword.

"If both of you feel this strongly about the matter, then what say we settle this like civilized pirates?"

Will held his gaze. "Nothing I haven't done before."

Morgan smirked. "Oh, this will be too easy."

Without warning, Jack, Will and Morgan engaged each other in a ferocious three-way duel over possession of the Amulet of Atlantis.


	19. ThreeWay Duel

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Lately I've been busy with end-of-the-year work at school; we have exams starting the 31st (ugh). I'm finding a way to balance that and finishing this story. I'll write as much as I can this weekend and update again. I promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

Jack, Will, and Morgan fought furiously, every ounce of energy being incorporated into every lunge, slash, and blow as metal clanged against metal. The amulet was still being held by Jack, who had the priceless treasure in a death grip.

The three pirates danced around each other as swords swung into different arcs and at different angles. For a moment, the battling trio moved around in a circle, grunts of frustration escaping from their gritted teeth. Morgan swiped forcefully at Jack's feet, but the captain jumped up into the air just in time to dodge it. When Jack's feet had made contact with solid earth again, he successfully blocked a lunge from Will. Jack then began to due both combatants by using his sole sword to deflect swipes from both Will and Morgan. Jack made to dart away, but his feet caught Will's outstretched leg, and he went toppling to the ground. The amulet flew from his grasp and skittered away into the sand a few inches. Jack attempted to reclaim it, but Will scooped it up as he dashed past; Jack slashed at the vacant space with his sword.

"Bugger!"

Jack leapt to his feet just as Morgan ran by him, in hot pursuit of Will. Immediately, Jack raced after him until he had caught up. Thinking fast, Jack tried to land a hard punch to the side of Morgan's head, but Morgan was too quick. He dodged the attack, gripped Jack's fist, and before he knew it Jack was back on the sandy ground.

"Stay down, Sparrow," Morgan grunted at Jack as he continued to give chase.

Unfazed and irritable, Jack got up again and ran in the same direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth had been left to tend to Morgan's oversized cronies. The three goons drew their own swords without so much as a second thought and slowly began to advance upon Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, who already had her sword grasped firmly in her hand, looked from malicious face to malicious face, the reality of her situation uncomfortably settling in. But despite that, Elizabeth was able to raise her sword as a sign of acceptance to the pirate gang's challenge.

However, before any one of them could make a move, a short figure darted from behind Morgan's men and came to a halt beside Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down to see who it was and felt her jaw drop in surprise. Her son was standing there, a sword of his own clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Michael," she began in a disciplinary tone, but was cut off.

"Mum, honestly! You could definitely use some help...just save the telling off of me for later, alright?"

Elizabeth was almost able to answer, but the sound of shifting rocks attracted her attention. She, Michael, and the three henchmen looked around to see many rocks and pieces of rubble coming together as if being pushed upon each other by some invisible force. They soon formed five massive rock warriors, each carrying a large stone sword.

Out of fear upon seeing something so amazing yet imposing, Elizabeth and Michael both slowly backed away. The three pirates of Henry Morgan's behind them abruptly forced their blades into Elizabeth's arms, too cowardly at the prospect of this duel to see it through. Elizabeth let the three swords that lay in her arms fall to the ground as she and her son dashed away from the charging stone monsters. But Michael suddenly tripped on one of his feet and went sprawling down to the ground.

Elizabeth helped him up instantly and turned around to see the rock warriors drawing ever closer. They were too close; doing the only thing she could, Elizabeth brought her sword up to meet one of the rock monster's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will now found himself at the base of a spiral set of stairs that were carved into a tall structure with a small temple at the top. Will spotted Morgan and Jack closing in on him fast, and began to race up the stairs as he tucked the amulet into an outside pocket on his overcoat.

Seconds later, Morgan reached Will and raised his sword. Will whipped around quick as a flash and brought his blade up to meet Morgan's just in time. Will and Morgan struggled up a few steps, then back down as they both attempted to defeat one another. They lashed viciously at each other, the tips of their blades coming within inches of each other's faces. Suddenly, Morgan's fist made contact with the exact spot where the amulet was stored within Will garments. The amulet was dislodged and went flying into the air. The amulet soared over Morgan's head and down the steps.

Jack, who had just begun the ascent up the stone stairs, was in the position where he was able to catch the amulet. Looking up, he thrust his open hand into the air just in time to catch the amulet. Jack smiled widely in triumph, but that stupid grin soon turned into one of surprise as Morgan came barreling down the steps, followed closely by Will. Jack instantly draped the amulet around his neck by means of the silver chain connected to it and charged ahead, screaming madly and waving his sword around blindly. Will and Morgan had to back up against the stone wall in order to avoid Jack, however they gave chase the instant he was past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With swords in both hands, Elizabeth relentlessly dueled the first two stone warriors; one with each arm. Elizabeth expertly maneuvered each blade, matching each swipe thrown her way. Beside her, Michael fought with an opponent of his own, and was doing so quite well. He dodged every lunge and swipe effortlessly and never let up in his attempt to defeat his adversary.

Elizabeth jumped into midair as a blade was swung toward her legs. Her feet landed upon the massive arm of the stone fighter, and as he raised his arm, Elizabeth was able to leap clear over his head and land gracefully behind the monster. The two of them quickly re-engaged each other, with Elizabeth taking turns in using each sword she clutched. However, those swords were soon knocked out of her hands and were sent flying to the sand a few feet away. Acting upon instinct, Elizabeth dodged another lunge, flipped onto her back, and rolled over to where her swords lay. She snatched them up and blocked the latest attempt to run her in. As she and the stone warrior struggled, with Elizabeth still lying on her back, Elizabeth's eyes caught something.

In the center of the creature's chest were engravings that encircled one another. These engravings of circles grew smaller and smaller until they formed a heart-sized blue circle in the center. Elizabeth suddenly got an idea and was able to force her foot against this circle hard. The creature reeled from the blow, allowing Elizabeth an opportunity to rise back up.

The stone warrior lunged at her once more, but Elizabeth's agility was still vastly superior to the slow, hulking figure of her abnormal opponent. She held the massive stone arm down with one hand while she plunged her second blade straight into the center of the engravings carved into the creature's chest. The instant this action had been completed, the stone warrior became completely rigid at once. Elizabeth withdrew her sword sharply as she watched the stone beast crumble to rubble at her feet.

Elizabeth took this as initiative and dashed off to combat her second adversary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had finally reached the top of the stone steps, which led into an elaborate temple. Along the inner perimeter were engraved portraits and symbols which depicted Poseidon in all his glory. The floor sported the same designs and also had some stone benches here and there. In the center of this temple hung two lengths of rope, which had obviously been attached to an enormous bell a long time ago.

However, Jack did not have time to fully absorb this information, as Morgan and Will reached his spot at that very instant. Morgan jumped toward Jack, but Jack was ready for him. He swung his blade up and halted Morgan's in the process. Jack then shoved Morgan against a nearby stone column and clipped him under the chin with his fist.

Jack made a beeline for one of the ropes, but Morgan was upon him within seconds. He dragged Jack to the ground and reached for the amulet. His hand closed around it and pulled it over Jack's neck. Morgan then raced toward the first dangling piece of rope and tugged, the end result being Morgan taken on a ride up through a hole in the ceiling shaped like a dome. But Will managed to grab Morgan's legs just in time and was pulled up along with Morgan.

Jack got up, rolled his eyes, and took an alternative route: a ladder carved into one of the columns.

On top of the dome, Will and Morgan were continuing their duel. Both were standing upon the tip, careful to keep their balance as they swung their swords in different arcs. Morgan had the amulet tied slightly around his right wrist, the same hand he used for his sword.

As Will and Morgan maneuvered their blades in many different directions, Jack climbed up from the ladder and cautiously sneaked up behind them. Jack waited until Morgan's right arm lunged past Will and quickly untangled the amulet. Once again, Jack only momentarily smiled before getting back into the fight. Jack matched each of the blows sent his way. At one point, Will was forced to duck down due to the overwhelming metal tips, leaving Jack and Morgan to duel for only a few seconds before he popped back up and knocked both blades away. Then, with surprising agility, he snatched back the amulet and jumped off the dome, landing on a stone platform a few feet below. The other two pirates scooped up their fallen swords and immediately followed suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth and Michael Turner were fighting side by side once again. They were now down to four stone warriors, and Elizabeth had the knowledge of how to defeat them. As both mother and son fought gallantly, Michael got a sudden idea. He turned to Elizabeth.

"Give me a boost, mum!"

As Elizabeth continued dueling, she managed to giver her son a quizzical look. "What?"

"Flip me! Now!"

Elizabeth shoved her current opponent away long enough to allow herself to lace her fingers together and provide a place for Michael to rest his right foot.

"One...two...three!"

On the count of three, Elizabeth launched Michael into the air. Miraculously, it appeared, Michael's plan worked and he landed in a sitting position behind his stone adversary's neck. The warrior glanced around in confusion, only to have his progress impeded by Michael placing his hands over what appeared to be eyes, blinding the monster.

"Whatever you did to that other one, do it now!"

Although she thought it a bit awkward to be taking orders from her own son, Elizabeth obliged nonetheless and stabbed the solid circle in the warrior's chest. Just like the previous one, the stone warrior crumbled to pieces and fell to the ground. But right before that happened, Michael jumped to the next adversary so Elizabeth could do the same with this new one.

Jack, Will, and Morgan were certainly outdoing themselves. The three of them would engage in the usual duel for a few minutes each time they landed on a different stone platform before promptly leaping onto the next.

Will was able to elbow Morgan in the side of the face and then spin around in a full circle to deflect Jack's latest attempt to disarm him. As Jack and Will busied themselves with more dueling, Morgan crept up behind them and swiftly grabbed the amulet from Will. Job completed, Morgan leapt down to the next platform.

Jack and Will wasted no time in following him. However, both pirates furiously tried their best to hinder the other's progress by shoving each other away. But this did nothing to faze them; Jack and Will kept jumping until they had once again reached solid land.

Morgan was racing toward the ships, which were still moored to the shore. Jack and Will tore after him at a breakneck pace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second to last stone warrior had its feet knocked out from under them, sending them backward on their back. Elizabeth raised her sword and forcefully plunged it into the center circle and watched without remorse as it crumbled apart. Now only one remained standing.

The stone creature lunged at Elizabeth, but she connected swords with him just in time. Elizabeth forced the blade away and attempted to land the final stab, but the stone man grabbed her arm and lifted Elizabeth off her feet. Elizabeth's sword fell to the ground as she dangled helplessly in midair.

But then, Michael came to his mother's aid and snatched up her sword and tossed it back to her in one fluid motion. Elizabeth caught it, and before the monster had time to fully comprehend what was transpiring, Elizabeth stabbed him in the middle of his enormous stone chest. After that, Elizabeth was dropped to the ground like a rag doll as the last stone warrior was decimated.

Slowly, Elizabeth got to her feet. As she was dusting herself off, neither she nor Michael noticed the group of Morgan's men carefully advancing upon them. When the cronies were close enough, they raised their swords that they had retrieved and surrounded Elizabeth and Michael.

Without warning, the pirates attacked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan dueled both Jack and Will whilst running backward. He did his best to fend off his persistent opponents, but two against one were never good odds. Within the course of a few seconds, they had reached the very same spot where Elizabeth and Michael were busy fighting Morgan's pirates.

Both groups of adventurers dueled side-by-side. While Jack and Will attempted to disarm Morgan, Elizabeth and Michael fought Morgan's henchmen without the slightest signs of fatigue. Elizabeth was shoved to the ground, but before her adversary could bring his blade down, Elizabeth managed to kick the sword out of the brute's grasp. Elizabeth then jumped to her feet while catching the blade that was suspended in the air. Elizabeth landed a hard blow to the side of the pirate's face without missing a beat.

At that very same moment, Will had his sword knocked from his grasp. Elizabeth took notice of this and shouted out his name.

"Will!"

Will turned in time to catch the extra sword that Elizabeth had tossed his way. He swung back around to engage once more in the relentless duel.

But all too soon, Morgan lashed out with his arm in a way so powerful that it managed to send both Jack's and Will's blades flying. Realizing defeat, The duo raised their hands in surrender. Elizabeth and Michael followed suit a minute later.

"Shame," Morgan taunted through an evil grin, "I expected better from you, Sparrow."

"This isn't over yet," Jack replied defiantly.

"On the contrary."

Two groans of pain attracted Jack's and Will's attention. They turned to see Elizabeth and Michael slumped on the ground, unconscious. And before they had time to react, Jack and Will were in turn knocked out cold by the hilt of Morgan's sword.


	20. A Grim Situation

A/N: Here are the next two chapters. I only have three chapters left to write, and then it's on to the next one in the saga (the name of which I'll reveal at the end of this story). Also, I've come up with an interesting way to get you all ready for the next adventure, as mentioned before. But I won't say anything else. Anyway, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Elizabeth groggily opened her eyes as the veil of blackness was lifted from her mind and her surroundings slowly came into focus. Immediately, Elizabeth became aware of a throbbing pain in the back of her skull. Gradually, she began to remember the events that had transpired before now: she had been fighting ominous stone warriors that had been created by some type of dark magic in the ruins of Atlantis. Elizabeth recalled her son, Michael, battling right beside her, which contributed to them defeating the wraiths. But, through a series of circumstances that Elizabeth was unable to recollect, she had evidently been knocked unconscious and taken aboard what she deduced was Henry Morgan's ship. Her thoughts suddenly jumped to Will and Michael and Elizabeth turned her head to the right.

On the right side of Elizabeth, Will stood unconscious as well. His hands were in shackles that ran upward to a point on the wooden wall behind them. It was then that Elizabeth realized that she too was in shackles embedded in the ship's interior. Elizabeth looked on her left and was met with the sight of Michael in the same situation. Elizabeth's heart went out to the two most important men in her life and began to curse pirates like Morgan in her mind.

Next, Elizabeth started to absorb her surroundings. It was evident that the three of them were currently in the part of the ship usually reserved for the brig. However, there were no cellblocks forged from iron within sight. Instead, each wall was lined with the exact same chains that the Turner family were confined in. A dim lighting emanated from a few torches scattered here and there around the small space, causing a certain sense of foreboding to wash over Elizabeth. Whatever Morgan had in store for them had to be worse enough to prompt his victims being restrained by powerful iron chains and shackles.

Elizabeth once again turned to face the still unconscious form that was her husband and made desperate hissing noises in an attempt to wake Will up.

"Will! Will!"

When whispers and urgent pleas failed to work, Elizabeth decided to shout Will's name.

"WILL!"

The shout seemed to jolt Will to his senses as he stirred and shook his head, waking up within a minute. Will weakly lifted his head and opened his eyes as if he were awakening from a relatively bad hangover. He tried to rub his eyes, but as a result discovered that his hands were in chains and could not move them but a few inches ahead of him.

In exasperation, Will looked around the room and spotted Elizabeth staring at him.

"Where are we?" His voice was more of a croak.

"Onboard Morgan's ship, I believe," Elizabeth answered.

"Michael?"

"He's right here beside me," Elizabeth reassured Will, indicating their son on her left. Michael was beginning to wake up as well.

Will glanced around again and a confused expression came across his face. "Where's Jack?" he asked.

It was only after Will had mentioned it that Elizabeth noticed that the eccentric pirate captain was absent. "I'm not sure." She gazed into Will's eyes. "Either they left him behind or he's dead."

Before Will could reply, the uncertain voice of Michael Turner filled the air. "Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

"I don't know, darling." Elizabeth did her best to mask her uneasiness with the most convincing soothing tone she could muster. "Just try to stay calm, alright? Can you do that for me?"

Michael nodded his head as his face took on an expression of worry. "Yes, Mummy."

"Will, Morgan has the amulet."

"Yes. And that can only mean one thing: he's ready to create his own world."

"If that happens, then no one will have anything left to live for."

Will nodded uneasily.

"What can we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We need to find a way to escape and stop Morgan before he destroys the Caribbean." Will's voice carried only absolute certainty.

"And how are we going to do that? We're chained up with no sign of a key."

"I don't know how we're going to escape!" Will snapped petulantly. "I'm just as in the blue about this as you are!"

"I'm only trying to help, Will..."

"Then help me by keeping quiet!"

Elizabeth paused a moment before continuing on. "Will...I understand your bitterness, I really do. But I need your help in getting out of here."

Will glared at Elizabeth coldly. "When was the last time you didn't need my help? I thought that when Michael was born we agreed that we would never find ourselves in this type of situation ever again. But look where we are...because of you."

Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock. "I didn't ask for this to happen, Will. Why would I want my life and the lives of everyone I love to be threatened?"

"It's not that. It's just the prospect of a high-seas adventure that you so desperately crave. After eight years of marriage, Elizabeth, I've come to know you a lot better."

"How am I to blame, then?" Elizabeth shot back.

"If you remember correctly, I was adamant about turning back and heading home they moment Jack tricked us onto his ship. You could have supported my decision, Elizabeth, but instead you chose to take part in another one of Jack's misadventures. And now here we are, chained to a ship awaiting death."

Elizabeth's eyes shone with a feeling of understanding that had completely blind-sided her. "Will, I...I had no idea you felt this strongly about it. Is that what's troubling you? The fact that we've been thrust back into a world we thought we left behind?"

"That...and more," Will replied tonelessly.

"What more could there be?"

"The fact that...I'm not...strong enough." Will did nothing except hang his head hopelessly.

An uncomfortable silence followed, which was only broken after Elizabeth had found her voice again. "What do you mean you're not strong? I've seen you fight...you're very strong."

"That's not what I mean. I'm saying...I'm not strong enough to continue on with my life if I were to lose you, Elizabeth. I just can't. That's why I'm so angry right now; I feel like I've failed you after I swore that I would protect you for as long as I live."

Once again, Elizabeth stared at Will and every ounce of care and compassion she had for him poured out of her eyelids. "I'm not going anywhere, Will. And you haven't failed me in any way. You're a good husband and a good father; I couldn't ask for a better man to spend the rest of my life with." She paused for a minute, biting her lip. "But you can't protect me all the time. If you know me so well, then you should be aware that I can take care of myself when the situation calls for it. And if you think I got involved in all this without so much as a second thought, then you're wrong. I'll always have the best interests of the ones I care about ahead of anything else. We're in this together, Will. I love you."

Will gazed back at Elizabeth meaningfully. "I love you too."

Despite the chains that restrained their arms, Will and Elizabeth leaned in toward each other until they were close enough to kiss. They did, and did so passionately and as if they had been separated for years. They broke apart only when their air supply started to wear thin.

"Mum, Dad, stop snogging and start finding a way to get out of here." Michael found that he could do nothing but roll his eyes.

Will nodded in agreement and examined the chains more closely. "Our only hope of getting out of these shackles is stealing the key that unlocks them."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Will thought for a moment. "More than likely, Morgan will pay us a little visit sometime soon. When he does, we need to find a way to somehow get the key off his person."

"That's supposing he even has the key with him," Elizabeth said somewhat doubtfully.

"Morgan would want to make sure that we wouldn't be able to escape this ship, and the only way to ensure that would be for him to keep the key to these shackles with him at all times. It's the best plan we have at the moment," Will added hastily after spotting Elizabeth's slightly skeptical expression. "Trust me."

"I do trust you," Elizabeth replied honestly.

"Good. Then all we have to do now is wait."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke rather suddenly on the very spot where he had been knocked unconscious by Morgan. Hesitantly, he sat up, rubbing the spot on the back of his head which ached painfully.

"Bloody pirates," he cursed.

Slowly, Jack got to his feet and looked around for some sign of human activity. But alas, there was none. Next, Jack turned toward the shore, desiring to check on the status of his ship.

Both the Black Pearl and The Nightmare were still anchored to the seabed, floating peacefully beside each other. However, something did not seem right to Jack. Being a professional pirate, Jack could sense whenever something was amiss and at the moment, he could tell quite clearly that something was definitely not right.

Jack checked his sheath, only to find his sword missing from it. That he could have easily predicted. But, miraculously, Morgan and his men seemed to have left Jack's pistol untouched.

"Idiotic pirates," he said with a grin.

Before Jack did anything else, though, he pulled out his unique compass and flipped it open. The dial spun madly for a few seconds until it finally rested, pointing toward the Pearl. Jack looked up and examined his ship with curiosity for a while. Then, he replaced his compass while still gripping his pistol firmly. Jack checked to see that the weapon was properly loaded before he took off running in his usual manner toward the Black Pearl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Henry Morgan's quarters, the curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking out the bright rays of light from the outside. The black candle's purple flame was shining brightly, which meant that Hades had once again come to speak with his servant.

Hades stood with his hands behind his back and an expression of white hot anger plastered across his face.

"What do you mean you won't hand over the amulet?"

"What do you think it means?" Morgan retorted. "It's high time I did something for myself."

"Is it, now?" asked Hades. "And what's to stop me from coercing you into giving me the amulet?"

Morgan chuckled condescendingly. "You won't try to stop me." He dangled the amulet in front of Hades' eyes. "Not as long as you want this. I have the amulet, so I have the power."

"You seem highly presumptuous, Morgan," Hades said. "Remember, you, in fact, are not blessed with immortality. I did that because I feared you might do something like this one day."

"Did you, now? Well, it just goes to show...you can never trust a pirate."

Hades stood rooted to the spot, fuming to himself. Finally, he spoke again. "What are your intentions, then?"

"To show the Caribbean no mercy. To bring it to it's knees. Because of the people inhabiting the Caribbean, I was forced to fake my own death, to become your indentured servant, to be reduced to nothing more than a common bounty hunter for the Devil instead of staying a freedom-loving pirate. I've repaid you for all the trouble you've caused me, it's high time I repay the Caribbean and East India Trading Company for what they turned me into."

Hades smirked. "That doesn't answer the question."

"Let's just say that a new age is about to dawn, along with a new world. Literally."

"But," Hades said silkily, "if you fail in your little escapade, know that I myself will come for your soul and sentence you to an eternity of damnation."

"I _won't_ fail."

"I say once again...you are entirely too presumptuous." Hades paused. "Are there any other factors to consider?"

"Such as?"

"Is there anyone who could pose a threat to your seemingly perfect plan?"

Morgan shrugged indifferently. "Only Sparrow, his crew, and that Turner family. But they are all taken care of."

"Dead?"

"No. But they will be soon."

"When you kill Sparrow, make sure don't do any lasting damage. After all, I desire his soul intact and don't want it to be crippled in any way."

"I left Sparrow marooned on the shore. He'll most certainly die a slow and agonizing death of hunger, thirst, and heat."

"Just remember my warning. If I were you, I would ensure success was well within my reach."

With that, Hades retreated back into the purple flame of the black candle. The instant the purple flame went out, every other normal candle flickered to life while the curtains of the cabin window were flung outward by some invisible force.

Morgan glanced around his cabin with a weary eye before exiting the space and starting to make his way down to the brig.


	21. Unlocking The Amulet's Secret

Chapter 19

The pounding of huge feet attracted the attention of Will and Elizabeth, causing them to look up from the floor and into the vicious eye of Henry Morgan as he descended the steps that led into the brig. This eye radiated a mad sense of violence and hatred for the world that had inhabited this man's soul for countless years. Henry Morgan had transformed into an epitome of evil over his years as a result of a life of unfairness and fatigue after countless battles. Morgan's sole eye stayed focused on Will and Elizabeth as he crossed the floor of the brig at a deliberate pace.

"I do hope that my hospitality is not overwhelming for you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Morgan grinned snidely.

"Well, it _is _rather uncomfortable," Will replied sharply.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you getting too comfortable in here."

"Meaning...?"

Morgan chuckled. "I don't want to give away the surprise. You'll understand soon enough."

"It will do you no good," Elizabeth shot at Morgan. "Jack and us will stop you from accomplishing whatever it is you're planning."

"Jack Sparrow?" Morgan said in a tone that combined amusement with doubt as he stood in front of Elizabeth. "Even if Sparrow is able to make some ill-conceived attempt to rescue you, Mrs. Turner, my men will kill him in an instant."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Will snapped. "You have no idea what Jack is capable of."

"No, Mr. Turner. You have no idea what _I'm _capable of." Morgan rattled Will's chains as a way to mock him. "However, you will soon find out." Morgan indicated the amulet, which was draped around his neck.

But, unbeknownst to Morgan, Elizabeth had been able to carefully slip her right foot out of her boot and conspiratorially outstretch that foot until it was well inside the loop that held the keys to the locks on the chains. Making sure that Morgan's attention was still devoted to Will, Elizabeth retracted her leg and placed the keys behind her other foot, well out of sight.

"If you hope to use the power of the amulet against us," Will was saying, "your plan won't work. You know that you cannot translate the inscriptions on the Scroll of Lost Souls."

"Aye, I can't," Morgan agreed, "but your fortuneteller friend, Tia Dalma, can. And as she so happens to be with your crew, all I have to do is board your ship and force her to translate it. Once she does, there will be nothing left to stand in my way."

"You're insane," spat Elizabeth.

Morgan glanced at her with the wicked grin he currently wore reflected in his eye. "I'll take that as a compliment, Mrs. Turner."

And with that, Morgan exited the brig.

The moment he was gone, Will turned to Elizabeth expectantly. "Did you get them?"

Elizabeth smiled as she used her free foot to pull the keys back out into the open, her big toe holding them.

Will nodded in relief. "Good. Now, if you can, toss them here."

Elizabeth exhaled deeply, calmed her nerves, and summoned all of her bodily strength before taking careful aim and flicking the keys upward. The keys soared through the air and by fate, it seemed, landed right in Will's ready hand.

When Will caught them, he could not help but grin in triumph. After that, he carefully angled the keys so that the proper one slid into the lock currently binding Will's left hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before departing from his ship, Henry Morgan made sure that he had locked the door leading to the brig securely. Satisfied that the Turners would not be able to escape even if they did manage to somehow free themselves from the iron shackles, Morgan strutted over to a long wooden plank which connected the two pirate ships and began to make his way across it.

A few seconds later, Morgan had arrived on the deck of the Black Pearl, where his men were standing with weapons clutched preciously in their arms. Morgan walked over to the nearest one.

"Bring up the fortuneteller," he commanded.

The stooge did as he was told. Meanwhile, another crew member of Morgan's approached the captain and handed him the Scroll of Lost Souls, which had been restored to its original size. Morgan took the scroll without saying a word, unrolling it meticulously. Morgan then made sure that the side containing the mystical inscriptions was facing up.

Just then, Tia Dalma was escorted up from the brig, where the rest of the crew had been taken. The bard was forcefully brought over to stand at Morgan's side. With an indifferent expression, Morgan angled the scroll so that it was facing Tia Dalma as well.

"You know what these inscriptions say. I want you to translate them for me."

"Give me one good reason," Tia Dalma said defiantly.

Quick as a flash, Morgan whipped out his pistol. He pulled back the hammer with his thumb and placed the barrel against Tia Dalma's head.

"How's that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Tia Dalma eyed the weapon warily and swallowed loudly. She then took the scroll from Morgan's grasp and held it up in front of her with shaking hands. For a moment, Tia Dalma found that she could not speak; her mouth had suddenly become parched.

"Read it," Morgan spat venomously.

Breathing heavily, Tia Dalma rested her eyes upon the first line of inscriptions. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to grant Morgan the immeasurable power that came with the Amulet of Atlantis. However, what choice did she have? The barrel of Morgan's gun was beginning to press painfully into her skull, and she reluctantly made her decision.

Tia Dalma swallowed hard again and gave a deep, shuddering exhalation of air. She cleared her throat and then began to translate the inscriptions.

The moment she did, everything surrounding the ships swirled out of focus and a loud hissing noise filled the air. A blinding white light shone, and before anyone could fully comprehend what was transpiring, the light faded and the hissing subsided. Everyone opened their eyes to discover that they had been teleported back onto the surface of the ocean. The shining sun was visible only for a fleeting instant before it was blocked from view by a swarm of dark gray clouds that had taken over the entire sky. Rumbles of thunder started to boom ominously, growing louder with each syllable that Tia Dalma uttered. Lightning flashed behind the clouds as a strong gust of wind gradually overcame the pirates.

Tia Dalma raised her voice over the howl of wind as she, Morgan and his men stood their ground despite the boisterous gusts of air. The amulet suddenly began to glow a bright sapphire blue color around Morgan's neck. At that moment, Tia Dalma completed the translation and the scroll was swept out of her hands and taken away by the wind. Everyone on deck staggered back a few feet, both because the amulet was glowing as bright as ever and a crack even louder than the thunder had pierced the air. The crack seemed to have originated from under the ocean, probably on the seabed. The crack was ensued by a rumbling which rocked the ship violently. Everyone fell to the deck as a result.

But in spite of it all, Morgan was able to make his way toward the railing of the ship and look over the side at the raging waves in the ocean. The rumbling soon grew louder and before Morgan knew it, a huge and crudely formed mass of rock shot out like a cannonball from the ocean's surface. Morgan jumped back and observed in awe as the piece of new land continued to travel upward until it stopped abruptly. Morgan inched toward it cautiously, extending his rough hand to gingerly touch what had just emerged from the sea. The feel of it told Morgan that it was genuine, the rocky texture was sharp and scraggly, though to Morgan, it felt wonderful.

All around them, more jagged rock landmasses erupted out of the ocean, creating an image that would forever be imprinted in the minds of everyone who was witnessing this hellish transformation. This portion of the Caribbean was slowly turning into a desolate wasteland that appeared to be more of a graveyard for every living creature on the face of the planet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As this was all happening, Jack was clinging to the side of his ship for dear life. He watched, horror struck, as crude landmasses were forming all around him. Making sure that he would not lose his grip, Jack whipped out his compass once more and opened it. This time, the dial did not spin around in every direction; it was pointing directly toward Morgan's ship. Jack looked doubtfully from the compass to the ship and back again. He then glanced at the deck of his ship, wanting so much to destroy the amulet and stop this madness, but his instincts told him to follow the compass.

Jack replaced his compass and pistol, took a deep breath, and dived into the ocean a split-second before a blue force field closed in around the Black Pearl.

Will, Elizabeth and Michael were finally free of the shackles. They took a moment to gather themselves before dashing over to the steps that led to the main deck. They did not get far, however, because something large and powerful suddenly crashed through the bottom of the ship, sending the Turners flying to one side and crashing against the far wall.


	22. Flood Tide

Chapter 20

The landmass had come rather unexpectedly, and the effect caused Will, Elizabeth and Michael to go flying to the left and into the wall of the ship. Mere seconds after the jagged rock broke through the wooden barrier, it crashed through the upper part of the ship as well with an earsplitting crunch combined with a deafening roar. The ship shook violently under all this pressure, and all too soon, massive amounts of seawater flooded in through the holes in great torrents.

Will, Elizabeth and Michael immediately scrambled to escape the relentless onslaught as they defied the seawater and attempted to get back to the steps. However, the rushing water impeded their progress and they soon had to swim to their destination. Each person gulped in copious amounts of air before diving under the water.

Outside, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled; the lightning briefly illuminated the surroundings of the decimated ship that the Turner family was swimming past furiously. Will and Elizabeth were able to break the surface, both gulping in as much oxygen as possible. Choking back seawater, Elizabeth desperately glanced around.

She cried out, "Where's Michael?!"

Will looked beneath him, down into the depths below him. He scanned whatever bits of ocean he could until at last, he spotted his son.

Will breathed in deeply once more and dove back down. He moved his arms as fast as he could in order to reach Michael, who was trying really hard to swim back up. A quick flash of lightning briefly illuminated his horrified face, which prompted Will to work even harder. As Will came closer to Michael, he could sense his lungs gradually begin to run out of air. His throat began to feel as if it were on fire, but Will did not let that deter him from achieving his goal. He finally came within arms' reach of his son and he grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him onto his back. Will motioned to Michael to hold on tight, and Michael obliged. Will then swam as fast as he could toward the surface.

He broke it, and gasped for air, grateful when it came to him in long and satisfying surges.

"Michael!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Mum!"

Elizabeth tightly embraced her son, holding him close and kissing his forehead continuously. Around them, the water kept on bombarding them and rising up to the top of the ship, which was now the steps which led out of the brig. Will, Elizabeth, and Michael rose along with the water until they had reached the iron bars of the door, which blocked their path.

The three of them grabbed helplessly at the bars, their faces gazing desperately through the openings. The seawater was still overcoming them, and a sudden rumble of the ship rattled their senses. Over the extremely loud sound of gushing water came the distant noise of cracking wood.

Will looked in the direction of the sound and saw the wooden sides of the ship's interior begin to splinter in an out-of-control fashion. Instantly, Will realized what was happening: the ship was breaking in half. He turned back to the iron door and shook it violently in an attempt to find a way to force it open. But it did not budge. Will released it in exasperation while still managing to keep his head above sea level. However, his eyes soon came across the keyhole in the door and a lightbulb went on in his head. Will turned his head to address Elizabeth.

"Wait for me right here. Both of you," he shouted.

Before either Elizabeth or Michael could reply, Will sucked in large amounts of air yet again before diving back down into the water. Will pedaled furiously with his arms as his eyes searched for what he was after, air bubbles issuing from the sides of his mouth repeatedly. Shortly after, he had arrived at the bottom, where different objects of varying weight and mass lay strewn around in an untidy heap.

Will began to probe around for the keys they had discarded earlier, knowing full well that those were their only hope for survival. Will searched the open space of the floor within a matter of seconds, but was unsuccessful in coming across the small brass objects. Despite the feeling of air pouring from his lungs, Will was able to deduce that the keys were more likely buried under something. If that was the case, then Will needed to resurface for more oxygen. He beat his arms forcefully, gradually rising back to the surface.

Will came up in an explosion of water, hungrily gasping for air. Next, Will wiped away soaked stray hairs from his eyes.

"What were you doing?" Elizabeth questioned him.

"Looking for the key. We need to unlock the door."

"Did you find it?"

"No."

Without another word, Will went back to his task. This time, he was ready when he touched the bottom. Immediately, he busied himself with turning over everything he could in his search for the keys. When he saw no sign of them in any of the places he had uncovered, Will's eyes fell upon a heavy-looking table. Sensing his air supply shortening once more, he quickly resurfaced.

After informing Elizabeth of his progress and becoming aware of the imposing rush of ocean that was slowly starting to fill the entire space, Will dived back down for what he hoped was the last time. He was able to get to the bottom much quicker now, and without giving it a second thought, began to overturn the wooden obstacle that stood in his way. Incorporating all manner of physical strength into this task, Will managed to shift aside the table, which allowed him a clear view of the keys laying underneath it. Will snatched them up instantly and floated back up to the surface as quickly as his body would allow it.

Yet again, Will broke the water's surface and deeply inhaled all the air he could. He swam over a few inches to the iron door and looked around for the keyhole. When he finally found it, Will began to insert every key on the ring until finally, he found the one that fit. Hastening against the water which was now neck-level, Will turned the key until he hard a dull click. Will had to dodge the door the next moment, as it swung heavily toward him and splashed in the tide.

"Michael first!" he shouted to Elizabeth, who nodded and handed over their son. When Michael was right beside him, Will gave him orders. "When you get out, stay on the elevated half of the ship and wait for us!"

"We'll be right behind you, sweetheart," Elizabeth reassured Michael lovingly.

"I can't leave you!" he protested.

"You won't leave us! Once you're safe, we'll be able to get out. Go!"

Will pulled Michael forward by his arm and put him in a position which would allow Will to hoist his son upward to safety.

"Get ready! One...two...three!" As Will counted, groaning and splintering sounds became even more audible around them. The instant Will finished, though, he shoved Michael up to safety on the other half of the ship's deck, which was being supported by the corpulent column of rock that had torn the ship in two. Will saw Michael scramble up over the edge and lean back over to see how his parents were doing.

Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand just as the water devoured their heads. Before it did, though, both husband and wife had been able to gulp in huge amounts of air. Before Will and Elizabeth knew it, they were slowly sinking down into the depths, oblivious to Michael's cries of panic and privy to only the ominous sound of the ship's groaning structure. Blackness was washing over them as they tightly embraced each other...

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands had grabbed them and were pulling them upward toward the light. They were only a few inches away from the surface when Will felt Elizabeth's hand being jerked from his grasp. He desperately turned his head and saw his wife floating in midair, part of her pants leg hooked on a protruding piece of wood. Will struggled to go to her aid, but the pair of hands held him back. Will turned to see who the hands belonged to and saw Jack pulling him up toward salvation.

Within moments, Jack and Will had broken the surface and caught their breath on the other half of the ship. Te moment he had been fully re-energized, Will made to dive back down. Jack caught his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to save Elizabeth!"

"Are you mad? That half of the ship could fall at any moment; it's hanging on, but barely!"

"She's my wife, Jack! I have to rescue her!"

Before Jack could say anything else, Will jumped back into the water, swimming relentlessly toward Elizabeth. The moment he reached her, Will tugged the clothing free of the wood and flung Elizabeth over his shoulder as more lightning flashed and Will started to surface.

He did so faster than ever, and handed a seemingly lifeless Elizabeth over to Jack. Jack gently laid her down as Will struggled to climb back onto the half-deck. As Will started to swing his right foot over onto the edge, however, the flooded half of the ship below him finally gave way with a loud crack and fell away down into the depths of the violent ocean below with an even more violent splash of water.

Will took a moment to regain himself before trying once more to hoist himself to safety. The moment Will was safely on level ground, he rushed over to Jack, who was bending uncertainly over Elizabeth. Will bent down as well and shakily began to find a pulse.

After that, Will did the only thing that came to mind, which was to open Elizabeth's mouth and breathe into it. Next, he pushed down upon her chest, attempting to revive her as a lump became stuck in Will's throat while tears began to moisten his eyelids. He continued in this pattern for a minute or so until relief flooded back into his system at last.

Elizabeth sputtered and choked, coughing up varying amounts of seawater from inside her mouth. She weakly sat up and opened her eyes, to find Will staring at her with every bit of love he had for her shining in his eyes.

"Will...," she whispered softly.

Will did not say a word, just enveloped her in his arms as they lightly sobbed onto each other's shoulders.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

An abrupt clearing of a throat made Will and Elizabeth let go of each other. Jack was standing over them, a somewhat exasperated expression on his face.

"If you two are quite finished, there's a more pressing matter." He indicated their hellish surroundings. "We have to stop our one-eyed friend before he decimates the entire Caribbean."

"Where is he?"

"On my ship, admiring his handiwork. Also, there's a blue shield protecting him."

"Then we need to find a way off this ship and get back to the Pearl before it's too late," Will intoned seriously.

"How?"

Will scanned the space around them until his eyes fell upon a longboat which was still intact. "That longboat," he said. "We can lower ourselves into the ocean and sail over to the Pearl."

"Good plan," Jack agreed, "but with one minor flaw." He walked over to the railing. "Do you notice how high up this rock column has taken us? A longboat can't possibly be lowered that far."

It was true. The rock column that had smashed through the ship had caused the still-intact half of Morgan's ship to rise high into the air.

Will simply waved this off. "We'll do the best we can. Come on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, all of them had seated themselves within the sole longboat left on the side of the ship. Cautiously, Jack lowered them by pulling on the length of rope. They went as far as they could before the longboat gave a sudden lurch and halted in midair. Jack faced Will.

"Now what?"

"Cut the rope," Will answered tonelessly.

When Jack just stared back at him blankly, Will forced a knife into his hands.

"Do it."

Jack stared down blankly at the knife as Will protectively wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and Michael. Jack eyed them and blinked furiously, finally shrugging.

"Hold on to something."

As each Turner grabbed hold of the longboat, Jack began to use the knife to cut into the rope. It took a few moments before the deed was accomplished, but when it was, the longboat fell away from it's previous support sharply as it hurtled down into the sea.

The longboat hit the water hard, splashing miniature waves all around the sides. Once everything had settled, Will scooped up the paddles and handed them to Jack.

"Start rowing."


	23. Battling Henry Morgan

A/N: I hope you enjoyed AWE if you've already seen it; I sure did! Best in the trilogy! I'm seeing it for the second time tomorrow. Anyway, here's the rest of "Amulet of Atlantis", I hope you've enjoyed it as well. Be alert for something else Pirate-related from me tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

Waves crashed hard against the rock columns that had torn holes in the seabed and were currently protruding from the violent surface of the ocean. These rock columns surrounded the Black Pearl at different locations, radiating the feeling of imprisonment. Everyone onboard the ship eyed each crude column with unease and fear, not quite comfortable with their current predicament. Henry Morgan, on the other hand, absorbed every feature that he could with an air of immense pride. He gently caressed his fingers over the smooth surface of the glowing amulet, fully respecting it's great power. He then grabbed hold of it and thought; immediately, the blue energy force that had been protecting them earlier vanished with a flash.

Morgan strutted over to the railing, hopped up onto it, and stretched out a hand that was holding a knife. He used all his strength to carve a depression deep enough to fit the amulet in. Morgan roughly pushed it in and jumped back down onto the ship as that particular column began to grow a few more feet.

Morgan turned to his men. "Shall we admire what we've accomplished?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment, on the side of the ship, Jack and the Turners were steadily and carefully climbing up toward the deck, making sure that they did not make any noises that would attract the attention of Morgan or his men. Finally, they reached the top, and they all peered inconspicuously onto the deck.

Morgan and his men all had their backs turned and were occupied with something else. Jack gave both Will and Elizabeth a look and they nodded in return. Stealthily, the four pirates crept aboard and snuck up behind the miscreants who had orchestrated this entire catastrophe.

When they were within arms' reach, Jack, Will and Elizabeth slipped their hands over the mouths of the three nearest crewmen while swiping the swords from their sheaths. Will and Elizabeth motioned for Michael to look away while the trio slit the throats of the pirates whom they had surprised.

The sound of metal cutting into flesh caused Morgan and his men to whip around, swords of their own at the ready. Morgan glanced down upon the fallen bodies and glared back up at Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.

"I see you managed to escape my little death trap."

"Barely. We're here to repay you for it," Will replied evenly.

"Good. I want to have the pleasure of killing you all myself," sneered Morgan.

"Then you'll be sorely disappointed on that account," said Jack.

"We'll see about that."

Without warning, Morgan's men charged the trio, swords raised high above their heads and shouting maniacally. Jack, Will and Elizabeth raised their own blades just in time and were able to shove their opponents away. But all too soon, the battle had truly begun.

Will fought with the sword in his hand in a fashion most unlike him. He was unmerciful in each blow he landed, pouring every ounce of energy into combating this miscreant. Will spun around in a circle, bringing his blade down hard at an angle, an action that allowed him to halt the other sword that was about to lunge at his kneecap. Will forced the blade away while he swung his fist toward his adversary's cheek in the same instant. The pirate staggered back a few feet, regained his composure, and lunged forward furiously. Will ducked down just in time to avoid the attack and then brought his own blade up to make contact with the unprotected back of the villain. The opponent screamed out in momentary agony before resuming his assault.

Will dashed away toward the steps that led to the upper deck. The pirate gave chase, taking strides two times bigger than Will's. Will was able to reach the elevated level just in time and he grabbed hold of a dangling piece of rope that hung from the rigging. Will propelled himself forward until his feet had left solid ground. As Will swung away, his adversary lashed at him, but to no avail. Will turned himself around and outstretched his feet, which made contact with the marauder's gut moments later. The force of the blow knocked the evildoer back until he hit wood. Will released his hold on the rope and landed on his feet. Next, Will bent down and landed a firm punch right between the pirate's eyes. Will then spotted Elizabeth dueling two of Morgan's men at once, clearly outmatched.

Not wasting any time, Will stepped up on the wooden railing, getting himself into the proper position. Will waited for the opportune moment before leaping down on top of the closest of the two pirates currently assaulting Elizabeth. When he did so, he landed upon the brute hard enough to send them both rolling across the deck. The moment they stopped, both Will and the pirate jumped to their feet and began dueling relentlessly. The fight caused each of them to engage in a type of dance which took them from one end of the ship to the other, both dodging stray blade swings and lunges all the while. Before he knew it, Will was fighting back-to-back with Elizabeth. Each lover was using the other for support as their arms began to grow tired from the restless fighting.

Meanwhile, Michael was busy trying to fend off his current opponent. He was employing every trick and technique his father had taught him when they had partaken in their rigorous dueling lessons. Despite his short height, Michael was able to deflect his adversary's blade as if it came natural to him. A sudden idea struck Michael and he spun around in a flash, bringing his right elbow up to meet the pirate's groin. The buccaneer doubled over in pain, allowing Michael the opportunity to shove the evil man headlong into another charging at them from the railing. The impact caused both pirates to go tumbling over into the ocean below. Michael momentarily grinned before hastening over to where his parents stood fighting two more vicious-looking pirates, their backs pressed against each other.

Jack was taking on two opponents at once as well. He was awkwardly alternating between each one, allowing them both the same amount of time for swordplay. He managed at one point to land separate blows to each in rapid succession, much like that of a broken alternating hand inside a clock. Realizing something, Jack stepped back and watched with interest as both pirates lunged forward with their swords at the same time, the end result being the two brutes having their swords plunged into each other's chest. His first job accomplished, Jack dashed off in search of something else to do.

Michael darted up behind the pirate dueling Elizabeth, searching for the proper place to do what he had in mind. He finally came to a decision and punched the brute right behind both his knees, causing the miscreant to fall on his legs painfully. Elizabeth took the opportunity to land a solid hit under the henchman's chin. There was only one left now.

Will's opponent matched his every move with ease, which surprised Will very much. Will was beginning to run out of ideas and was in desperate need of some help. Suddenly, Will's sword was knocked from his grasp, causing the muscular pirate who was fighting him to grin triumphantly. He lunged at Will, who bended backward as the sharp blade swung over his face. Before Will could do anything else, however, a boom from a pistol rang out close to him, followed by the sound of a great heap falling to the deck. Will then fell on his back and looked up to see Elizabeth towering over him, pistol still aimed and smoking. She put her free hand down to help Will to his feet, and Will took it as Elizabeth pulled.

Will and Elizabeth looked all around them. Every body of each of Morgan's men were slumped on the wooden deck, either dead or unconscious. Next, they began to scan the area for any sign of Morgan himself. However, a struggling sound behind them alerted Will and Elizabeth of where Morgan was. They turned around to see the vicious pirate holding Michael, a knife at his throat.

"Don't follow me," he seethed.

Morgan picked Michael up, dashed over to the railing of the ship, and jumped out onto the nearest rock column. Morgan proceeded to climb up toward a piece of rock that jutted out, big enough for two men to stand upon, dragging Michael in his wake.

Will and Elizabeth made to follow, but Jack stopped them.

"Wait," he said. "You'll need these."

He handed the couple a pair of rifles. Will and Elizabeth took them, making sure they were properly loaded.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked.

"You need to destroy the amulet in order to destroy these creations," came Tia Dalma's voice. The trio turned to look her in the eyes.

"And how do we destroy the amulet?" Will inquired.

Tia Dalma walked up, swiped the rifles out of Will and Elizabeth's grasp, and muttered something incoherent. A few seconds later, the rifles glowed as if they were on fire, then returned to their normal color. Tia Dalma handed them back.

"These weapons now have the power to destroy the Amulet of Atlantis. Just shoot it, and the person who is using it for their own purposes will be killed as well."

Will and Elizabeth observed the location of the amulet at the top of the rock column a few feet away. Both of them knew that there was only one way to get there.

Will addressed Jack. "Here, you shoot it." He handed Jack his rifle. "I'm going after Morgan. I'll keep him occupied while you get a clear shot."

"What about me? He's my son too, Will," Elizabeth piped up.

"Help Jack."

Will planted a quick, yet firm kiss on Elizabeth's lips before racing toward the Pearl's railing and leaping onto the same rock column Morgan was climbing.

Will climbed furiously, intent on rescuing his son. He soon closed the distance between him and Morgan, gaining ever faster all the while. Ahead of Will, Morgan and Michael had reached the rock platform that stuck out from the rest of the column and Morgan looked over it and spied Will drawing ever closer. Morgan whipped out his pistol, pulled back the hammer, and fired.

The shot missed Will's head by a few inches, but Will still plowed ahead, unnerved by the close shave. He soon was able to propel himself over the edge of the platform, swinging up to face Morgan; Will drew his sword and Morgan followed suit.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone," said Morgan.

"I always finish what I start," Will replied evenly. "So I can't rest until you're done for, Morgan."

"Don't fret. You can rest when you're dead."

Will and Morgan engaged each other without hesitation. Both were furious fighters, and this duel turned rather dirty all too soon. Will made several attempts to slice Morgan's other eye out, but Morgan successfully deflected each of Will's swipes. Morgan then used his foot to shove Will down to the ground hard and in turn raised his blade high over his head.

Instinctively, Will gutted Morgan with his own boot, jumped back to his feet, and punched his adversary hard. As Morgan staggered back a few steps and wiped a trickle of blood from the side of his face, Will scooped his sword back up and advanced upon his enemy once more.

Will and Morgan continued to lash out with their swords as lightning cracked in the sky above them and the seabed way below them began to rumble and quake once more. But this did nothing to deter the two dueling pirates from their goal; they continued clinking their swords together as if the weather conditions around them were ordinary. The fight soon moved to the edge of the platform, with Will at the end.

Behind him, yet another rock column shot up out of the earth and was speeding toward Will at a breakneck pace. Will looked behind him, waited, and leapt onto the passing column at just the right moment. Morgan let out a yell of anger and did the same, leaving Michael alone on the stone platform.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was currently taking aim at the amulet with the rifle in his hands. Elizabeth was standing beside him, looking anxiously ahead at the fresh new rock column that had just emerged from the seabed below and came to a halt on the right of the column containing the amulet. She could make out Will and Morgan dueling near the top of it, both of them holding onto the column for support. Elizabeth turned to face Tia Dalma.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive, Mrs. Turner. If all goes well, we'll have the Caribbean we know and love so much back in no time."

Elizabeth now faced Jack. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"Don't worry, luv. I haven't had a single drop of rum all day."

Jack finally got a clear shot.

"I have a very good shot right now. Just say when."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Will and Morgan could tell that they were reaching the end of their fight. Both were beginning to ache all over and sweat was exiting their pores at an even greater rate. As Will managed to land two punches to either side of Morgan's face, he chanced a quick glance toward the Pearl. He could make out Jack, rifle in both hands and waiting for the opportune moment in which to fire upon the amulet.

As Morgan came back and the pair of them started to struggle with both their swords raised above their heads, Will estimated the distance between this particular rock column and the one holding the amulet beside them. When he had a good enough guess, Will forced themselves over to the edge of the platform. Once there, Will summoned forth all of his bodily strength and shoved Morgan down onto the platform located directly beneath the amulet's resting place. Morgan landed with a loud thud and glared dangerously back up at Will.

Will turned slightly to shout out at Jack. "SHOOT! JACK, SHOOT!"

Not waiting even for a sign of confirmation from Jack to show that he had heard Will, Will leaped from his spot and onto the other rock column beside him that still held Michael.

Just as Will's feet touched rocky earth, he heard a shot ring out. He whirled around, and next thing Will knew, the Amulet of Atlantis shattered into numerous pieces in a flash of brilliant sapphire blue light. Will dashed over To Michael and used his body to shield him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan had heard the sound of a rifle being fired, but he had not anticipated the amulet beside his face to abruptly shatter to bits and pieces, accompanied by a bright blue light. Morgan tried to cover his face in an attempt to protect it from the flying sharp and lethal shards, but he was too late. One shard lodged itself deep into Morgan's remaining eye and he cried out in sheer agony.

Suddenly, Morgan's flesh started to crack and have lines of blue light tear into his body, The pain soon became unbearable and as he shouted loudly in pain, a clear and taunting voice echoed inside Morgan's head.

"_Your soul is mine,"_ said the voice of Hades.

Seconds later, Morgan's body became nothing more than dust particles as it exploded in a flash of blue flames.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Michael clutched firmly in his grasp, Will made his way toward the edge of the rock platform despite the violent quaking of the seabed. Will jumped down into the ocean just as the rock column crumbled to pieces and vanished beneath the surface of the sea.

Will and Michael began to swim toward the Black Pearl while trying to dodge the crumbling rock columns all around them. The sound was overwhelming, but it did not faze father and son whatsoever; they kept swimming toward the ship until they reached it. A length of rope was then thrown down and Will pulled Michael closer to him before taking the rope. He tugged and it yanked both Will and Michael out of the water with a great jolt.

Will and Michael landed hard on the deck of the Black Pearl and had a fleeting glimpse of the crew freed from the brig before they were assaulted with hugs and kisses by Elizabeth.

A short distance away from them, Jack watched as the clouds retreated from the sky and the bright sun once again illuminated the now peaceful ocean. He outstretched his arms in triumph.

"Let the world know that it will always remember this as the day it almost – "

"Oh, shut it!" snapped Will and Elizabeth simultaneously.

Jack could do nothing except humph in indignation.


	24. Setting The Next Plan In Motion

Chapter 22

Will and Elizabeth Turner had been reported returning home earlier in the day. As Mercer stood before the closed door to Captain Jonathan Barnet's office, he exhaled deeply. He then knocked.

"Enter," came Barnet's curt voice.

Mercer entered the office apprehensively, closing the door behind him. He walked to Barnet's desk and stood before it in a businesslike manner.

"We just received word of the Turners returning to their home on the beach of Port Royal. Sources say they were dropped off by the Black Pearl."

In his chair behind his desk, Barnet smiled smugly. "That only adds on to the incriminating evidence against them." He paused. "Any news on the amulet?"

"No. We have to assume it was destroyed. Another source reports a violent storm complete with disfigured landmasses occurring miles away from here. Later, it abruptly stopped."

"Then the amulet was destroyed." Barnet rose from his seat and strode over to the window. "I rather hoped things wouldn't have to come to this, but I see no other alternative option." He turned to face Mercer. "How soon can our man be here?"

Mercer smirked. "Well, he has already extracted the necessary information from the person who knows of our target's whereabouts. All that's left to do is summon him here to set our next plan into motion."

"Any complications or loose ends that need to be attended to?"

"One. Our man said his victim managed to send a warning letter to the next target before he was assassinated. Will that do anything to damage our purpose?"

"Hardly. Even if the letter is received, our man will be here already, waiting for him. How close is he?"

"I believe he can be here in three days. He's already coming."

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary had been able to talk with Jacquelyn recently, and she told her everything there was to know about her father. Jacquelyn had become ecstatic upon discovering that Jack Sparrow was her father and had immediately told Michael about it.

She could only imagine what she would have to endure next.


	25. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Governor Swann sat down behind the desk in his study and used his letter opener to rip open the new letter that had recently come to him. He unfolded the paper, read the writing, and felt his face drain of all color.

He read it continuously, not wanting to accept it. Hurriedly, he dipped a nearby quill in ink, pulled a piece of blank paper toward him, and began scribbling what there was to explain furiously.

The moment he was finished, he sealed the letter in an envelope, wrote Elizabeth's name on the front, and began to gather some things and packed them into a sack.

Governor Weatherby Swann knew that it was only a matter of time...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COMING SOON:

"**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: CORTEZ'S UNCHARTED ISLANDS"**


End file.
